


失乐园（主线完毕，随机掉落日常中）

by Illia_C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eden - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C
Summary: ⚠️四个人互相都有发生关系⚠️施工中，时间线混乱写在前面：是小片段合集，意识流，动笔比较早所以有的设定已经开始和官方不一样了。每章都可以当作一个独立的小车车，但是感情线是只有看全篇才行的。尽最大努力不ooc，BE⚠️NE⚠️HE都会有。写这个的初心还是因为想⚠️开车⚠️。对四个人情感的探讨是因为我个人看无感情基础的车和无差别的车会有割裂感。标签里的四对感情都是双箭头的，但是不一定是什么种类的感情（只有日纯最正常）。会慢慢补充感情的前因后果，总归尽量不会让每个人的感情来去突然，也尽量不开不符合人设的车。PS：敬杏是构思的另一个故事，在这里客串一下PPS：开篇伏见弓弦，但不是CP，工具人新浪微博：止妄_X，欢迎来捉虫，也欢迎来找我讨论如果以上ok，祝食用愉快～
Relationships: Anzu/Hasumi Keito, Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun, Tomoe Hiyori/Sazanami Jun, 凪日, 凪茨, 敬杏, 日纯, 茨纯
Kudos: 19





	1. 家犬

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️以下是大纲，剧透警告⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> 目前构思的意象有两个。  
> 一个是：茨是欲望的化身，日和是爱的化身，凪砂是神，纯是人类。茨和日和分别教会了凪砂和纯欲望和爱，但是因为神和人不同，结局也不同。  
> 纯最后可以学会把爱和欲望结合以来都献给日和，但是凪砂始终有一种神爱世人的怜悯心，他学不会以一个凡人的身份去爱，茨也不配合凪砂。日和可以用爱拯救纯，但是茨不可以用欲望拯救凪砂，所以他俩才可能会BE（虽然我也在努力想办法让他们HE）  
> 另一个是：凪砂是亚当，日和是夏娃，茨是毒蛇，纯是人类（纯果然唯一正常人）。  
> 茨勾引凪砂和日和吃禁果，最后他们双双堕落成了人。因为如果没有茨出现在凪砂和日和的世界里，凪砂和日和可能永远都相亲相爱，凪砂在日和的保护下可能永远都学不会爱和欲望，日和也不会发现纯并最终选择守护他。  
> 这两种隐喻在文中都会出现一点，写在这里便于大家在完工之前理解吧。  
> 虽然一直在以伊甸园的故事当灵感，但其实也没有想写什么寓言故事，也没想深刻的探讨爱与欲望，就只是希望能够稍微真实的描写一下四个人情感的挣扎，祝看的开心！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （友情提示，本章发生的时间在第十二章之后）  
> （不要太奇怪为什么和之后的几章比起来ibr看着像精分……？）
> 
> 第一阶段时间线已补齐（4➡️9➡️4➡️8➡️2➡️3➡️5➡️6➡️7➡️11➡️10➡️12➡️1）  
> 只是时间顺序，与阅读顺序无关。

伏见弓弦正在ES大楼的公共厨房里和平时一样给桃李少爷准备午餐，而和平时不一样的是，伏见准备料理的动作十分僵硬，额头有一层薄薄的汗，仿佛他每一个步骤都需要聚精会神地思考一会才能进行。

“你确定你要一直站在那里吗？”

“当然！这是鄙人今日的使命！鄙人一定会认真服侍教官大人至您满意为止！敬礼！”

“你在我身后每呼吸一次我都觉得你会冲过来割破我的喉咙。”

“让教官大人感到不安是鄙人的失职！鄙人不敢请求教官大人原谅，只能加倍努力让您满意！”

“其实我觉得你不要在那里‘服侍’我会更好。”

“恕鄙人不能答应您这个请求！这是来自阁下的命令，鄙人一定会尽心尽力完成的！”

“我可以向ES高层举报你骚扰同事的。”

“事实上，这里是公共空间教官大人，而且鄙人和您的距离超过了两米。比起之前会长大人曾提议让教官大人您穿女仆装服侍我一天，鄙人斗胆认为阁下的提议已经合理很多了。”

“你变成家犬之后甚至比以前更令人讨厌了，茨。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

【前一天的晚上，Eden专用练习室。】

七种茨坐在黑暗的练习室的角落里，把脸深深的埋进膝盖里。是眼泪吗？不，一定不是的，七种茨想。

“管好你家的狗，凪砂君。”

巴日和看到乱凪砂走进茨的办公室之后，看起来十分生气的他气冲冲的说了这么一句话，又缓了缓自己的情绪对着乱凪砂轻轻的‘哼’了一声就离开了。在乱凪砂开口询问怎么回事之前，七种茨也一言不发的离开了。只剩乱凪砂瞪着他那双好看的红褐色眼睛不知道发生了什么，他本来只是路过茨的办公室，看见日和也在这里想开心地和他的小太阳日和君打个招呼，顺便抱怨一下又很久很久没有见过日和君了。

茨是又不开心了吗，他疑惑的想。

黑暗中，七种茨听到练习室的房门被敲响。

“茨，你在这里吗？”

没有人回答。乱凪砂推开了练习室的门，即使是黑暗中，他也能看得到角落里那个蜷缩的影子。 他走过去把那个角落里的人抱在怀里，他感觉怀里的人在剧烈的喘息着，“你怎么了，茨”，他轻声问到。

没有回答。

乱凪砂加重了抱着他的力量。“告诉我。”

“我只是想做阁下的一条狗而已！为什么即使是这样日和殿下都要阻挠我？！”七种茨深吸一口气，不管不顾的大喊道。

“什么？”可惜我们的万能神凪砂大人可以理解世间万物，却并不能理解眼前这一幕。

“我，之前和阁下说过的，我愿意把自己的一切献给阁下。我七种茨一生都在为生存而奋斗，可现在，我想让阁下做我的梦想，我想让阁下引领我，在我做错的时候惩罚我，在我做对的时候夸奖我，仅此而已。可日和殿下总是来和我吵着说我会影响阁下您，总是要我离您越远越好。”七种茨补充道，边说边回忆着刚才和日和殿下争吵的内容。

“茨想要的就是这个对吗？”乱凪砂说到，声音一如往常的温柔，平静，无悲无喜。

“什么？”这一次轮到七种茨无法理解他的神在说什么了。

“是因为你又去找纯做爱了，日和君才会生气的吧。”乱凪砂又说到。

“什么？！”七种茨陷入震惊中，他脑中快速思考着，为什么向来对这些事都毫不关心的阁下会知道昨天夜里发生的小插曲。昨夜明明，约纯出来的时候已经是深夜，即使是日和殿下也应该已经入睡了。

“那让我想想，我该惩罚茨什么好呢？”乱凪砂继续道，“那就罚你明天去服侍弓弦君一天吧。”

“什么？”七种茨努力跟上乱凪砂的思路，他的脑海里思考的内容从伤心阁下为什么对他一直如此平淡，变成该怎么向阁下解释昨天的事才能让阁下原谅自己，又变成了阁下到底有没有生气，是不是因为生气才让自己去服侍最讨厌的伏见弓弦，又变成了……“等一下，这么说，阁下是同意了？”

“在下七种茨，一定会完成阁下的命令的！”

乱凪砂轻轻‘嗯’了一声，不置可否，抱着七种茨的手倒是一直都没有松开。七种茨开心的去亲吻身边的人，从嘴唇一直亲向耳后，脖颈，小心翼翼地，像是在膜拜他的神明。乱凪砂没有出声，只是低头看着他，把手插进七种茨玫瑰红的秀发中，温柔的抚摸着。

—————————————————————————————————————————

【再前一天的晚上，ES大楼公共厨房】

伏见弓弦还是和平时一样给桃李少爷准备晚餐，和平时不一样的是，身边有一个令他十分不快的人，茨在给乱凪砂准备练习之后的能量补充餐食。乱凪砂的饮食全都是茨一手打理，自从凪砂毕业住进星奏馆之后，茨就动用关系把给凪砂准备的食谱变成了公共食堂的食谱（他们有公共食堂吗？），这样茨可以节省些时间不用一日三餐都亲自来做，就只有偶尔的加餐时间再为阁下操劳一下就可以了。

弓弦和茨一向互看不顺眼，只要遇见彼此就是“家犬”“野狗”的骂个不停，可今天这一切却发生的有点晚。弓弦看到茨出现之后安静的盯了他一阵子，发出一阵嘲讽。

“真没想到，你这条野狗也有认主的一天。”

“教官大人的家犬人生是不是太舒适了才觉得谁都会那么随便的认主。”茨沉默了一会，又换上他的招牌假笑骂了回去。

后来七种茨把凪砂阁下照顾好之后回到了自己的办公室，“我居然也有被这条家犬嘲讽的一天”，他叹息道，“可是连伏见君都看能看出来的事情，为什么阁下总是表现的一无所知呢。”

在手机上的日期换了一天的很久之后，七种茨结束了今天的工作。因为工作而暂时被忘掉的烦闷在他放松下来后涌上心头，他拿起手机想了想，给纯发了一条信息，‘就希望他能看到吧’，他想。

‘叮’的一声，手机屏幕亮了起来，是纯的回复。“行。”

“那我派车去接你。” 七种茨迅速的安排了司机去巴日和在ES大楼附近租的公寓，自己则收拾了一下准备回家。

七种茨在星奏馆其实也是有分配的宿舍的，但因为他经常需要工作到深夜，不想过多的打扰室友，于是就在ES大楼附近又租了一个独居小公寓。是一座高楼的顶层，视野很好，从落地窗向外往就能看到大半个城市的车水马龙。

不久之后七种茨的房门被敲响，七种茨披着真丝的浴衣，下床开了门。门外的涟纯看起来像是随便抓了几件衣服套上就出了门，搭配差到简直可以说是偶像失格的程度。涟纯没有什么表情，看见门开了就径直走向七种茨家里的浴室，脱了衣服就打开了花洒快速冲了一下自己。

七种茨在床上半躺着等着他，灵巧而有力的手随意的转着一瓶润滑液，不知道在想什么。过了一会，他听见浴室方向的水声渐渐停止了，于是用拇指挑开了手里的瓶盖，倒出了一点液体，抬起一条腿，用手慢慢地在自己的后穴周围画了几圈，又慢慢伸向里面，让润滑液顺着自己的手指去往它们该去的地方。

涟纯从浴室出来就看见了这样一幕，该说香艳吗？好像也不是，七种茨的脸上没有任何表情，他的银丝眼镜反射着隐隐的光芒，让他看起来和平时那个十分具有攻击性的七种茨副所长也没有什么区别。

纯没有说话，轻车熟路的坐到七种茨身上，稍微对准了一下就挺进了他的身体里。

“唔——”，七种茨微微的呻吟出声，突然的饱胀感让他腰有点酸，但是又很舒服，七种茨微微挺了挺身子，让涟纯进入的更加深入。涟纯一边进出一边观察着茨的表情，找到了茨最敏感的位置，开始对着那里快速的冲撞了起来。

强烈的快感慢慢淹没了七种茨，他仰起头，接受着纯快速而猛烈的撞击，微微扭动着身体迎合着他。

涟纯也慢慢地呻吟了起来，两个人粗重的呼吸声和呻吟声混合在空气中，此起彼伏。

“嗯——”，过了一会，七种茨发出了一声满意的长叹，射在了纯的肚子上，后穴不受控制地一下一下强烈的收缩着。不一会纯也发出了一声闷哼，射进了七种茨的后穴中。

涟纯又坐在七种茨身上喘了一会，将自己的分身拔了出来。去浴室随便冲了一下，就又把那身莫名其妙的衣服穿了回去，也没有很想关心一下的他那个还在床上张着腿，下身被两个人的精液弄得一塌糊涂的上司，打了个招呼就准备出门。

“我叫司机送你回去，明天下午Eve还有工作，你好好准备。”七种茨在涟纯出门的时候说了一句。

涟纯走了之后房间里又恢复了安静，除了空气里还隐隐约约飘着性爱的味道，就仿佛涟纯没有出现过一样。

高潮之后的七种茨，却觉得自己身体更加空虚了，他想了想，又把手指伸向了自己湿润的后穴。

“阁下——”，他小声道。

—————————————————————————————————————————

【十分钟后，巴日和的家】

“纯——君——，你回来了。”

涟纯悄悄地关上了巴日和家的大门，脱了衣服轻手轻脚的躺回了床上。

然后他听到离自己不到五米的地方，传来了阿日前辈的声音。

—————————————————————————————————————————

【回到故事开始的那一天晚上】

七种茨被伏见弓弦鄙视的一天终于结束了。他去练习室，图书室这些阁下经常会出现的地方走了一圈都没有找到阁下的身影，于是透过大楼的落地窗看到星奏馆里凪砂房间还亮着灯，想了想准备动身去星奏馆试一试。

“鄙人这么晚还来敲门，实在是万分抱歉，如有打扰各位休息真的是鄙人的罪过！” 是裕太替茨开了门。

“啊，茨前辈是要找凪砂前辈吗，他还没休息哦。”

乱凪砂安静的坐在沙发上看书。看书的凪砂总是很温柔又专注，仿佛整个世界都与他无关，这样的他自然是没有注意到门口的声音。

七种茨敬了一个标准的军礼，说到，“阁下！抱歉深夜还前来叨扰您，但是在下可以占用阁下您一点宝贵的时间吗，有事情想和阁下说明！”

乱凪砂抬起头，看见七种茨笔挺的站在门口向他敬礼。“哦，茨来了啊，好。”两个人走向了星奏馆楼梯间的角落。

“你有什么事找我，茨？”

“在下已经完成了阁下给在下的惩罚，在下想，还是要和阁下汇报一下比较好。” 这是一个合理的见你的理由，对吧？七种茨在心里加了一句。

“哦。那你现在能平静的面对弓弦君了吗？毕竟那晚是因为你遇见了弓弦君才会情绪不稳定，对吗？”

“什么？原来这才是阁下惩罚我的用意吗？！不愧是阁下，对一切事情都明察秋毫！还可以轻易的看穿在下，在下十分感激阁下对在下的提点！敬礼！”七种茨用充满着感激，爱意和仰慕的眼睛看着乱凪砂，又行了一个标准的军礼。

“好了，我说过，你在我面前不用这样。” 乱凪砂抓住了七种茨敬礼的手，把他拉近了一点，又伸手揉了揉七种茨的秀发。

七种茨想安静的抱一会自己敬爱的阁下，刚伸出手，突然觉得楼梯间上面传来了一丝微弱的响动。他的眼神突然变得锐利起来，抬头看了一眼。

“怎么了，茨。”

“在下觉得这个楼梯间里还有别人，阁下还是先回去吧。毕竟我们被别人看到的话，后果会非常严重，在下不想阁下被人打扰，”一边说着，七种茨打开了楼梯间的门，“晚安阁下。”

说完这些的七种茨迅速的窜到了上两层的楼梯上，隐约看到了那个有着深紫色长发的身影，于是上前立刻控制住了那个人。

“对对对对对不起，我我我没有想到深夜的楼梯间里还有别人，被您发现还让您看到我这个令人恶心的样子真的对不起，请您饶了我吧。”是礼濑真宵。

“不您不要这样说，是在下失礼了！”七种茨放开了钳制他的手，“在下只是听到楼梯间有响动，害怕有人混入星奏馆才来查看的，让您受惊了，希望您能接受在下最诚挚的道歉！只是不知道您是否还在楼梯间见过其他人呢？在下只是担心星奏馆全员的安危，如果您认为这样道歉不够的话，在下确认安全后可以再向您道歉至您满意为止！”

“除了我和对面的您以外就没有了请您饶了我吧啊啊啊啊啊。”

听到这个答案安心下来的七种茨离开了礼濑真宵的近身范围，胡乱的又安慰了他几句就离开了星奏馆，回到了他的办公室处理前两天因为自己情绪失控而攒下的工作。

“我这不值一提的人生终于有了意义，”七种茨想。

END


	2. 恋人

距离上次和凪砂君做爱已经过了很久很久了，巴日和坐在家里宽大的沙发里想到。具体过了过久呢，久到他甚至已经从玲明学院毕业又租了房子来住。这么长时间以来，那条毒蛇七种茨恨不得把他的日程全部塞满工作，即使是自己没有工作的时间，也要把凪砂君的日程塞满。

‘真是条讨厌的毒蛇，’日和想，‘勾引了我最亲爱的凪砂君还不够，还要把我和凪砂君见面的时间全部抢走。要不是我当时在Adam的宿舍发现了床头的润滑液，都不知道这条毒蛇还要毒害我最纯洁的凪砂君多久，真的是坏日和！’

越想越气的日和决定再去星奏馆碰碰运气，说不定可以找到七种茨疏于防范的时候。

过了一会之后，日和敲开了凪砂宿舍的房门，他看到凪砂正安安静静的坐在沙发上看书。开心的日和赶忙把手上拿着的点心随意地放在了桌上，一个飞奔扑到他的凪砂君身上。乱凪砂在惊讶中抬起头，看到自己身上趴的人之后，难得地露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

“是日和君来了，”他停了一会又说道，“好像很久没见过你了，我很想你。”这样一般人听来都会脸红心跳的台词，此时被乱凪砂说出来，就仿佛和人打招呼寒暄天气很好一样的自然。

“嗯嗯！我也很想凪砂君哦！”日和又给了凪砂一个大大的拥抱，然后坐到了一边。

给日和开门的裕太看到这一幕之后站在门口愣了一会说道，“日和前辈好，前辈是来看凪砂前辈的吗？”

“我是来看凪砂君，顺便看看他的新室友们哦～带了一点小小的礼物希望你们喜欢，你们之后也要和凪砂君好好相处，这样才是好日和！”

“日和前辈太客气了，凪砂前辈很好相处的。”裕太回答到，然后去忙自己的事决定不打扰他们。

“凪砂君今天怎么有空，那条毒蛇没有给你安排工作吗？”

“茨最近好像很忙，没有时间接Adam或者Eden的工作，日和君有什么事吗？”

“没什么！”日和停了一会又说，“难得我们都有空，凪砂君要不要去我家里坐坐！我家里的人都很想念凪砂君哦！”说罢便不由分说的拉着乱凪砂的手往门外走去。

乱凪砂虽然很意外，同时又很想把手上的书看完，但还是任由巴日和拉着自己往门外走去，只留下裕太在房间里思考刚才吵闹的五分钟之内到底发生了什么奇怪的事。

上车之后日和首先把车后座的帘子都仔仔细细的拉好，又吩咐司机开车回巴家的宅子。

“可是少爷今天没有安排回家的日程，需要我通知老爷夫人迎接少爷吗？”司机疑惑的问到。

“不用了，回家之后你就找个地方休息去，不要告诉别人我回来了。”日和回答。

旁边的凪砂听到这个对话之后给了日和一个询问的眼神，但什么都没有说。日和只是笑了笑，又抱住凪砂摇晃了起来。凪砂被他弄的有点头晕，但也只是闭了闭眼睛，就任由日和胡闹。

司机把车开进了巴宅的车库之后日和就让他下车休息去了。日和抱住凪砂的手一直都没有放开，他用下巴蹭了蹭凪砂的脖颈，闷闷地说：“其实我家里人没说想见你。只是那条毒蛇总是想尽办法不让我和你见面，我很想见你才去星奏馆碰碰运气的。之前很多次去你宿舍找你你都不在，今天终于可以叫你出来了。不过我租的房子没有地下车库，怕被人看到所以只能开车来这里了。”

“茨不是那样的孩子。”乱凪砂说。

巴日和轻轻哼了一声，然后用嘴堵住了这个说出了自己目前最不想听到的词的嘴唇。日和抬起手捧起了凪砂君的脸，趁着他还在状况外，把自己的舌头溜进了凪砂的口中，缓缓的舔舐他的每一寸口腔内壁，最后缠绕住他的舌。

没太多经验的乱凪砂被日和吻得有点呼吸困难，他伸手抓住了日和的手臂，表示自己微微有些不适。日和松开了他，又翻了个身，跨坐在乱凪砂身上。他居高临下地看着凪砂这张美丽又毫无瑕疵的脸，此时被他吻得有一点微微泛红，是一种很好看的颜色。和巴日和在一起的乱凪砂因为不需要使用人设来进行对话，他上挑的眼睛比平时少了许多凌厉，现在正微微弯起，多了许多平日里少见的温柔。日和从他红褐色的眸子中看见了认真盯着他看的自己，低头又重新吻了上去。

日和抓起乱凪砂的手，让他环抱住自己，确认他不会松手之后又将一只手伸进了乱凪砂今天随意穿的衬衫里，轻轻的抚摸着他的皮肤，另一只手缓缓地解开了他的皮带，伸手进去摸到了乱凪砂的分身，缓缓的套弄了起来，感受它在自己手中以一种十分缓慢的速度变得坚硬。

‘看来让神产生欲望真的是一件很难的事啊’，日和想。

确定乱凪砂已经准备的足够充分之后，日和快速的翻出了他早就准备好的润滑液，匆匆脱下自己裤子给自己做好润滑之后就对着凪砂的分身坐了下去。身下突然传来的异物感其实并不舒服，日和松开了吻着凪砂的唇，双手按在他的肩膀上，仰起头缓缓地动了起来。来回几次之后润滑渐渐充分了起来，日和进入了状态，上下移动的动作越来越激烈。

乱凪砂抓着日和腰的手越来越用力了，甚至逐渐跟上了日和的节奏上下移动着他的身体。乱凪砂只觉得呼吸逐渐又困难了起来，又觉得眼前好像有点模糊，让他看不清这个眼前这个自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的人。他把一只手移向了日和的脑后，微微用力让他面向自己。日和很配合，低头稳住了凪砂，感受到凪砂的回应之后又缓缓地加深了这个吻。

手机铃声不合时宜的响了起来，身处在快感之中的日和连忙按住了凪砂的手，伸腿向铃声的方向就是一脚。

手机铃声还是一遍又一遍的响着，让日和仿佛赌气一样，用力吻着凪砂，不让他的头哪怕有一丝一毫偏离自己的可能，同时又加快了自己的动作，直到他感觉到凪砂射在了自己身体里。

累得要命的日和没有让凪砂退出自己的身体，他俯下身子把全身的重量都压到凪砂身上，扣住凪砂的双手不让他有任何动作，同时自己拼命喘着气来调整呼吸。

“日和君，有手机在响。”乱凪砂被任性的日和弄的哭笑不得，轻声提醒他，但是却又假装自己好像真的被日和控制住一样，不去伸手找到底是谁的手机在响。

调整好呼吸的日和缓缓的让凪砂退出自己的身体，找了点纸随便给两个人擦了一下，又坐在凪砂身上帮两个人整理好衣服，然后还是不愿意下去坐好。

“到底是谁啊真的是讨厌死了！”日和恢复状态之后第一句话就开始大喊大叫。他低下头看到了被自己踢到地上的手机屏幕再一次亮起，上边赫然三个大字：七种茨。

“哼，我就知道是这条讨厌的毒蛇，”嘴上气狠狠的说着，日和还是弯腰捡起了手机递给了乱凪砂，“你接吧。”

电话接起，另一端七种茨的声音响了起来。

“阁下，您终于接电话了阁下！若是您失去了联系真的是在下的大罪过，在下已经在起草了向Cospro高层递交的检讨书了！在下今日发现您没有去餐厅用餐，又突然联系不到您，还去询问了和您一同居住的裕太君，裕太君说您被日和殿下带走了，可是在下也联系不到日和殿下，去询问了纯君，可纯君也不知道日和殿下去哪里了，可真的是把在下急坏了！您没事真的太好了！在下真的要好好感激——”

被七种茨的大嗓门的吵得头疼的日和一把抢过了手机，喊道，“毒蛇你对凪砂君和我见面有什么意见吗？难道我还会害了我亲爱的凪砂君吗？”

电话那头沉默了一秒，“很抱歉日和殿下，我不知道您和阁下今日有私人行程，不过如果没有其他事的话能不能把阁下还给在下呢？毕竟二位如果被媒体拍到了什么不该拍到的合影会很麻烦的！在下有责任守护阁下，不，是整个Eden免受流言的攻击，所以还请日和殿下答应在下的请求——”

“好了我知道了我会送凪砂君会星奏馆的。”日和实在是不善于应对七种茨这种长篇大论，说完这一句话就按掉了通话，然后又拿起手机打了个电话叫司机过来送他们回去，做完这些之后日和忿忿地把两个手机全都扔在了后座上。

“真的是讨厌死了，”日和又小声说了一句。

看着日和这一通操作的凪砂除了浅浅的笑声也没有发出更多的声音，只是默默伸手抱住了日和，让他靠进自己的怀里。

“原来茨真的在阻止我和你见面。”半晌过去，乱凪砂开口道。

“凪砂君，你也太相信那条毒蛇了吧。”日和坐起来瞪着凪砂。

“茨是个好孩子，我相信他。”

听到了这句话的日和翻了一个白眼，实在是不想再接话。

“日和君，你上次和我说，这种事情只有恋人之间才能做。”过了一会，凪砂君又开口了，“我和日和君的关系，是恋人吗？”

日和坐起来，看着凪砂那张认真询问的脸，又抓住了凪砂的手，回答道，“上一次我让凪砂君自己思考一下，凪砂君现在有答案了吗？”

“我回去之后看了很多书，也看了很多恋人的故事，可我还是不懂。”

“故事里说，男女主角互相深爱着彼此，于是他们成为了恋人。”

“可我不明白，我很爱日和君，我相信日和君也很爱我。可我也爱着茨，就像日和君也爱着纯君一样。”

“日和君以前告诉我，用语言来描述爱会产生混乱，让我直接感受你的体温就好。”

“但是，通过身体传递的爱，就可以让彼此成为恋人吗？日和君。”

听到了这些话的日和又靠回了凪砂的怀里，没有说话。

他知道这一次是自己任性，只是不满茨霸占着凪砂不让自己见他才会这样做，他也知道凪砂会永远包容自己的任性。日和并不知道自己想从凪砂嘴里听到什么样的答案，如果凪砂真的回答我认为我们是恋人，那自己又该怎么回答呢？

日和知道，这个在自己身边，和自己灵魂相通的竹马，依旧不懂爱情的含义。

他也知道，他的凪砂君，对那条毒蛇，很重要。

长时间的沉默对凪砂来说是寻常事，但对日和来说似乎有点难熬，始终充满活力的他不太擅长应对这种场面，虽然面对的人只有自己的竹马，他也没必要强迫自己活跃气氛。乱凪砂似乎察觉到了日和小小的不适，抱着他的手收紧了些，又在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。

“我会努力去弄明白的，日和君。”

再之后，两个人就这样沉默着，一直到了ES大楼前。

迎接他们的是早早就站在这里的七种茨。自从他们的车出现在七种茨的视线里，日和就看见七种茨笔挺着敬着礼的身姿。和凪砂简单道别之后，日和车都没有下，也没有看茨一眼，就叫司机开回了自己和纯的家。

“阁下！能看到阁下完好无损的站在在下面前真的让在下感到无比的幸福！不知道阁下吃过晚饭没有！在下这就去替阁下准备——”

“茨，”乱凪砂打断了七种茨的长篇大论，“以后不要接那么多Adam和Eve分开的工作。”

听到这句话的七种茨突然觉得一阵冷汗爬上了自己的脊背，乱凪砂向来是不过问他在工作上的安排的，难道是日和殿下对他说了什么？一时间的心虚让他想不出搪塞乱凪砂的理由，只能乖乖抬起手敬了一个礼，

“是的！阁下！”

—————————————————————————————————————————

日和坐在车上看着外边来来往往的行人，回想着今天发生的事。

“凪砂君的爱，真的会宠坏我呢。”

END


	3. 泡沫

“茨。”

乱凪砂坐在Eden练习室的沙发上，优雅的把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，他穿着Eden的队服，胸前的丝带整整齐齐，仿佛还没有上过台一样。乱凪砂叫住准备离开的七种茨，又一言不发的盯着他，整个人散发出一种强大而有威慑力的气场。黑红配色的队服，配上乱凪砂高高扎起的白色马尾，更是加强了他的这份气场，让七种茨一时间忘记了回答他的阁下，而只是转过身愣愣的看着他。

他们刚刚结束了一场Adam的演唱会，回到了ES大楼准备收拾一下就各自回去休息。

“没听到吗，茨。”乱凪砂又开口了。

“你这段时间是怎么了，好像一直不在状态。最近的几次演唱会也是，你总是会在舞台上失误。如果工作强度超出的你的接受范围，为什么不接一点Eden合体的工作呢？四个人在舞台上，也更容易掩盖你一个人的失误不是吗？这种事情，应该不用我提醒你吧。”

七种茨定了一下心神，像平常一样站直又敬了一个礼，说道：

“请您接受我最诚挚的道歉，阁下！请您给在下一次机会，在下一定——”

“过来，茨。”乱凪砂打断了茨的发言。

七种茨不知道乱凪砂为什么要让他过去，或者说，他不知道阁下让他过去是要如何惩罚他，于是慢慢地向着沙发的方向走了过去。乱凪砂似乎有些不耐烦，突然伸手抓住了七种茨的手腕，将他拖向了自己。

七种茨被这没有预料到的动作拽的有些失神，一个重心不稳就倒了一下去，双腿跨坐在乱凪砂的身上。他微微低头，看见了乱凪砂完美无瑕的脸。

那是他，日思夜想的，阁下大人啊。

他们离得很近，近到他可以用皮肤感受到那个人的呼吸。乱凪砂没有低头，也没有放开七种茨，他的呼吸声就这样，一直，一直响在七种茨的耳畔，直到茨的耳根开始微微发红，直到这抹红色一直蔓延到七种茨的整张脸，把他小巧的脸衬托的娇艳而媚惑，乱凪砂又轻轻地把七种茨拉向自己了一点，吻上了他的唇。

七种茨吓了一跳，想不通为什么阁下又突然愿意亲吻自己，明明之前……可是他不愿放过这个机会，立刻捧起了乱凪砂的脸，掌握了主导权又加深了这个吻，急切地，和他纠缠在一起，索取着每一丝唾液，每一分这样熟悉又可望不可得的气息。 直到觉得自己几乎无法呼吸，才不得已的放开了他的唇，退后了一点，凝视着阁下的脸，没有开口。

“你要的就是这个吗，茨。”

“什么？”

—————————————————————————————————————————

【两个月前，Cospro办公室】

Eden的四个人坐在cospro的会议室里，听着事务所的人滔滔不绝的讲着什么Eden的发展规划一类的事情。虽说Eden的大小事项几乎全都由七种茨主理，但公司高层似乎并不想让Eden这样大火的团体完全脱离掌控，因此这样的例会每个月还是会召开一次。只不过虽然底下坐了四个人，听众也不过两个而已。

乱凪砂坐在那里安静的看书，这样的会议他完全不感兴趣，反正他只需要按照茨给他的规划生活工作就可以了。巴日和也兴趣缺缺，他宁愿花时间去练习也不想听这种漂亮的空话。七种茨倒是兴致很高，边听还要边和台上的人讨论一些细节。涟纯则是表现出了一副认真听讲的样子，虽然他其实也并不想听，但是看到巴日和已经在一旁快乐地玩起了手机，他也不得不注意一下是否有什么重点需要复述给阿日前辈。

“那今天的会议内容就差不多这些，”主讲人这一句话吸引了所有人的注意，“不过，有件事情，我想，需要你们向我解释一下。”

屏幕上出现了一张照片。照片的背景是一小片树林，再后边是一片低矮的房子，看起来很旧，但灯火通明。树林里，是两个人影，看得不算太真切，隐约可以看见是一个红头发的人和一个蓝头发的人纠缠在一起，蓝头发的人穿着的似乎是一套戏服，凌乱地难以分辨，但总归看起来不像是日常的服饰。

“七种茨君，涟纯君，你们二位对这张照片有什么想说的吗？”

涟纯看到照片显示在屏幕上的时候差点惊讶到跳起来，刚准备开口，突然就看见巴日和瞪了自己一眼，于是乖乖闭上了嘴。

“不知道您是在那里看到这张照片的呢？”七种茨开口了。

“还能是哪，网络论坛，花边杂志，都有。至于标题是什么，也不用我来说了吧。”

七种茨不用动脑子都知道标题无非就是什么“Eden成员深夜密会”，“Eden成员，禁忌之恋”之类的鬼东西，他只是疑惑，为什么实时监控着Eden舆论的自己，没有提前看到这张照片呢，难道是他的布局出现了问题？出现这样的事，花边新闻事小，给上层留下什么不好的印象可就是大问题了，回头还是要仔细检查一下。

“这种模糊的照片随随便便一个狗仔都能做出来，无非就是一些谣言而已，您又何必放在心上。鄙人向您保证，如果您相信鄙人的话，鄙人一定可以在今天之内处理掉这件事，保证不让Eden的风评受到一点伤害！”

台上的人哼了一声，“你的工作能力我倒是相信的，只是——”

话刚说到一半，就被日和没好气地打断了，“巴家的势力抹平这种小事还不是轻而易举，我说，您也太大惊小怪了吧。”

台上的人倒是有些惊讶日和的发言，这位小少爷对Eden的管理可不是一个不上心就能概括的。之前他多次想借助巴家的力量，都被无情地拒绝了，今天居然有了一次例外。

台上的人语气稍微缓和了一些，“我当然相信以各位的能力可以处理好舆论，只是身在公司内部，还是需要查明真相的，你们两个到底——”

“我相信茨不会做什么不好的事情。”

让所有人没有想到的是，这一次是乱凪砂开口了。

最震惊的当然是七种茨，他从未想到过他高高在上的神居然会插手这种琐事，更意外于乱凪砂毫不犹豫地选择了相信他和维护他。明明和自己有着密切合作的阁下应该最深知自己的卑鄙与阴暗，可他为什么——

Eden的两大看板都难得地开口表示不想再追究，台上的人也就识趣停住了这个话题，只是又强调了一遍要尽快解决，在七种茨接连不断的保证中结束了此次会议。

会议结束之后，巴日和和涟纯和另两个人打了声招呼就离开了，乱凪砂却大有一副坐在这里不把手上的书看完就不走的架势。七种茨觉得在旁边等待的时间愈发煎熬，于是终于忍不住出声询问道：

“阁下刚才为什么选择维护我？我很擅长处理这样的事情，不需要阁下费心。”

乱凪砂从书上抬起头，说了一句话又把头埋了回去。

七种茨只觉得五雷轰顶，他听到他的阁下大人说：

“我相信茨是个好孩子。”

‘可是，我辜负了您的信任。’

—————————————————————————————————————————

很快一个月过去了。

那张照片的事情七种茨处理得很快，他马上准备好了Eden成员的行程表，查到了拍照片的人。于是在当天夜里他就趁人毫无防备的时候把刀片放在了那人的动脉旁，威胁着让他发声明说他拍照的时间并不是他声称的时间，而是在那几天前。几天前的纯确实在同一个片场工作，但Adam另有工作，由此来宣称照片并不是真实的，接着又把一封封律师函发往各杂志社，这一系列动作下来粉丝自然没有太多异议。

可七种茨尤嫌不足，他以不想让涟纯君受到伤害为由说服巴日和给拍照片的人全家做了假身份，让他们一夜之间全部出国从此销声匿迹。而七种茨自己则一边在与媒体沟通感情的酒会上与众人谈笑风生，一边暗中散布流言说是自己让那家小小的家庭式杂志社从此人间蒸发，一段时间之内再也没人敢发布有关Eden的任何负面新闻。

可这些对七种茨来说都不重要。

此时的他，正一丝不挂的趴在自己公寓的床上。

“阁下……”

七种茨的手指还停留在自己的身体里，他的双腿止不住的并拢，润滑的后穴咬紧了自己的那两根手指，高潮之后的他几乎失去了力气，不停地颤抖着，把整张脸埋到枕头里。

七种茨，很想念自己的阁下，想到快要发疯。

他很想念与阁下为数不多的性爱。

可是自从他看见日和殿下和阁下在自己的宿舍里做爱之后，也不知道日和殿下对阁下说了什么，每次他走到阁下身边想取悦他的时候，阁下都轻轻的推开他，说：

“茨，你不要这样。”

再后来，乱凪砂毕业了，住进了星奏馆，有了公共食堂，七种茨不再需要每天照顾乱凪砂，更加没必要再留在秀越学园的那个宿舍，反而在ES大楼附近住下对他来说处理起事物来更加方便，他和乱凪砂之间就再也没有了朝夕相处的机会。

他本来以为是日和殿下说了什么让阁下讨厌自己了。

既然如此，七种茨开始说服自己，他和乱凪砂之间的所谓感情不过是自己的幻觉罢了。即便知道当时是自己有着强烈的，想要取悦乱凪砂的心情，他也全都归结于是欲望在作祟。之后他有意安排阁下和日和殿下分开，他也告诉自己那不过是人都会产生的，普通的占有欲。毕竟他，七种茨，不过是一个生来就活在黑暗里的人，怎么会和人，哪怕是乱凪砂那样的人，产生情感呢。

于是他又选择了涟纯，像自己勾引乱凪砂一样，用身体勾引着他。

涟纯不过是一个血气方刚又单纯的少年，在纯问为什么找上自己的时候，他以互相利用为由轻松的搪塞了过去。可实际上，七种茨希望涟纯能带给他和乱凪砂一样心情的幻想破灭了。

他不愿意去深究这份区别，每次只是简单的发泄一下欲望他也就算满意。

可是一个月之前，毫无防备的乱凪砂轻轻松松的就给出了‘我不讨厌七种茨’的结论。

这让一直一来努力说服自己的七种茨陷入了迷茫。

他不再控制自己想念乱凪砂的身体，却想不通为什么明明阁下不讨厌自己也不接受自己。

他明明想和阁下阁下想到发疯，却宁可自己抚慰自己也不愿意去当面问一问他的阁下。

他生怕自己又得到阁下讨厌自己的答案，这种仿佛看到了一点微弱的光芒又重新坠入深渊的落差，对自己的保护早就刻入了本能的七种茨，不想承受第二次。

就这样纠结着，纠结着，他在演唱会上犯的错误越来越多。

明明是自己不想让日和殿下接触阁下才接了这么多Adam的双人工作。

可双人工作就意味着自己和乱凪砂阁下有更多单独相处的时间。

和阁下在一起的每一分每一秒，他都要分出一部分精力来控制自己不要胡思乱想。

越是在舞台上失误的他，越害怕自己被阁下讨厌而抛弃，越是接了更多的Adam的工作。

就这样，七种茨在自己制造的漩涡中，挣扎着。

直到，乱凪砂叫住了他。

—————————————————————————————————————————

他的阁下吻住了他。

“你想要的就是这个吗，茨。”他的阁下说。

“什么？”

七种茨还沉浸在这个激烈的吻中，恍惚中的他，更加难以跟上乱凪砂的思路，只能喃喃道。

“茨是想要我的爱吗？”

“茨是个好孩子，你想要得到爱，我就会给你的。”乱凪砂平静的看着他的‘好孩子’。

那一刻，第一次听到别人对自己说“爱”这个词的七种茨只觉得，获得了无上的快乐。

END


	4. 毒蛇

【秀越学园，Adam宿舍】

七种茨盯着乱凪砂身下的小帐篷陷入了沉默，他们在一起生活了有多久了？超过一年了吧，七种茨想。

这一年以来，他们同吃同住，情况特殊的时候帮乱凪砂洗澡之类的事七种茨也没少做。每次与乱凪砂有意或无意间亲密接触的时候，他的阁下大人永远都是一副云淡风轻的样子，任由自己触碰他的全身也没什么多余的反应，反而是七种茨偶尔会微微有些脸红。

‘这是阁下第一次有了人类该有的冲动吗？’七种茨想。

鬼使神差般地，七种茨向乱凪砂的身下伸出了手。

七种茨隔着练习服装摸上了乱凪砂挺起来的分身，慢慢握紧了拳头。乱凪砂微微颤抖了一下，有些意外的看向了七种茨。

“能帮阁下排解是在下的荣幸！”七种茨并没有想太多，只是习惯性地说了句这种他连草稿都不用打就能说个不停的奉承话来解释自己伸手的动机。

七种茨在乱凪砂身前跪了下来，解开了他裤子上的抽绳，用双手捧起了他的性器，慢慢地将它靠近自己的脸——七种茨张嘴含住了它。

七种茨只觉得自己嘴里的硬物滚烫，舌头刚刚接触上顶端，就被烫的缩了回去。习惯了这种温度之后，用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿，缓缓地吞吐了起来。

七种茨很擅长这些，他一边用舌头灵活的舔舐着所有能伸到的地方，一边慢慢地又含的深了些，忍住喉咙里干呕的冲动，抓起乱凪砂的手放到自己脑后，自己则抬起头，用含着泪意和笑意的眼睛看向自己的神。

他看见乱凪砂的脸微微有一点红，同时胸前有些起伏得明显了一些，好像呼吸有一点和平时不一样。

七种茨看见这样的乱凪砂之后，身体里好像燃起了一丝渴望，一边注视了乱凪砂的反应，一边加快了嘴上的动作，同时从臀部开始，微微的扭动起了身体，就好像是，那条勾引亚当和夏娃偷吃了禁果的毒蛇。

七种茨张着嘴，享受这种微妙的罪恶感，嘴角慢慢的流下了一行唾液，他看见乱凪砂胸前的起伏似乎更加明显了，他有点得意地稍稍用力用嘴唇包裹的牙齿咬了乱凪砂一下，喉咙里突然被灌满了带着腥味的浓稠液体，被射的措手不及的七种茨慌乱地把液体都咽了下去，放开乱凪砂咳嗽了起来。

乱凪砂伸手帮正在咳嗽的七种茨擦掉了嘴角残留的精液和唾液，“你没事吧，茨。”

“能帮阁下排解是在下的荣幸！”七种茨又重复了一遍，只是现在还红着脸和脖子努力喘气的他说起这句话多少带上了一些无力，甚至有一点诱人。

七种茨帮乱凪砂整理好裤子之后，缓缓站了起来。

“这就是欲望吗，茨？”乱凪砂说，对这个他只在书上看过的词，有一丝不解。

‘神明也不过如此，’七种茨想着，似乎有点沉浸在把神明拉下神坛的成就感中，回答道，“是的阁下！不知道阁下现在对这个词理解了多少呢？如果您还有任何疑问，在下今后愿意继续与您一同探索！”

“那就拜托了，茨。”

之后的一段时间里，只要是七种茨不忙于工作的时候，都会带领着乱凪砂探索自己的身体。他总是让乱凪砂靠在床头，自己则像一条蛇一样，用双臂环抱住乱凪砂的头，让自己的双腿攀上乱凪砂的腰，紧紧的缠绕着，同时用自己的后穴夹住乱凪砂的性器，感受着那种坚硬的物体刮过自己甬道内壁的美妙触感。

虽然说的是带领乱凪砂探索人类的奥秘，但实际上，每次都是做到七种茨满意为止。七种茨的神明大人似乎身体也异于常人，恢复速度总是很快，可以让七种茨不间断的高潮到再也没有一丝力气。甚至七种茨经常最后一次高潮之后还留着乱凪砂硬在自己身体里，乱凪砂对七种茨这种突然的结束，也没有任何意见。

七种茨赤裸着趴进了同样赤裸着的乱凪砂的怀里，无力在他肩膀上呼吸着，感受这种熟悉又陌生的，自己和阁下混合起来的的气味。又抬起头，轻轻的吻着，舔着乱凪砂的耳垂和脖颈，小心翼翼地，不留下任何一点痕迹。

是沉迷于阁下给自己带来的快感，还是沉浸于拉着阁下一起坠向黑暗带来的成就感呢？七种茨想，他似乎有一点希望时间就这样停留在这里，就让他停在阁下的怀抱里，无视自己身上背负着的枪林弹雨。

七种茨微微摇头，努力让自己清醒一点，这种软弱的想法不能停留在自己脑海里。无论是小时候在战场上，还是现在在商场上，厮杀是自己存在的唯一意义，他不能就这样倒下。

他整理好心情，坐起来换上自己的招牌假笑，说道，“不知道在下可有让阁下满意？”

乱凪砂给了他一个疑问的眼神，“满意什么？哦，茨是说那个问题吗？我想我知道欲望的表现形式了。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

乱凪砂即将毕业的那个春天，七种茨在为了乱凪砂和巴日和毕业之后更改与Cospro的合同忙前忙后，无暇训练更无暇接Eden的任何工作，只能大概给乱凪砂制定一些训练内容就一头扎进了文件堆中。

没有工作同样百无聊赖的巴日和把无辜的涟纯随便扔在了学校里就自己跑到了秀越学园找乱凪砂。平时自己花了太多心思在纯身上，想来已经很久没和自己的竹马见面了，不知道他和那条毒蛇相处的怎么样。

“凪砂君——”，走进Adam宿舍的日和上来就给了乱凪砂一个大大的拥抱，乱凪砂正靠在床头安静的看书，突然就被坐到床边的日和扑到了身上。乱凪砂觉得有些重，但是又觉得很温暖，就由着日和抱了一会。日和抱够了之后松开凪砂环视了一下四周没看见七种茨，问到，“咦？那条毒蛇不在吗？”

“茨最近好像很忙。”乱凪砂回答道。

“嗯嗯！那真是太好了！”日和开心的说，“那条毒蛇虽然很讨厌，但是经他手的工作我还是很放心的！”

“凪砂君，我们好不容易见面一次，你能不能稍微少看一会书，多看看美丽的我呢！”巴日和又大喊大叫起来，“这才是好日和！”他边说边用手撑在乱凪砂身下的枕头上，转移了自己身体的重心，把自己漂亮的脸靠近，挡住了乱凪砂看书的视线。

巴日和觉得自己的右手传来的触感和左手不一样，好像更坚硬一些。‘难道这么久过去了，凪砂君还有在枕头下藏宝贝的习惯吗’，日和想道，兴奋的翻开枕头想看他的凪砂君这次又藏了什么秘密。

此时在巴日和眼前的东西是——一瓶润滑液。

“凪砂君？！”巴日和惊讶地又喊了起来，“这是哪来的东西！！”

“哦，这个啊，是每次茨会用的。”乱凪砂回答道。

‘每次？茨？’，巴日和不知道该把重点放在这句话的哪个词中。震惊了一会之后，他接受了这个事实，那就是，他纯洁无暇的凪砂君，这个连爱是什么都还没被自己教会的凪砂君，应该是所有人的伊甸园的凪砂君，被一条毒蛇玷污了。

“是那条毒蛇主动的是不是？ ”日和觉得自己从来没有这么讨厌那条毒蛇过。

“嗯。”

听到了这个一点都不令他意外的答案的日和翻了一个白眼，生气的按住了乱凪砂的耳朵，让他看着自己，在乱凪砂迷茫的眼神中，狠狠的堵上了乱凪砂的嘴唇。

乱凪砂不知道日和君为什么看起来很生气，也不知道巴日和为什么要亲自己，但是凭着对巴日和无条件的信任和亲近，他没有挣脱日和的怀抱。

亲吻中，巴日和感觉到自己的腿上传来了一丝坚硬的触感，日和惊觉这个和自己一起长大的竹马好像哪里产生了超出了自己预期的变化。

“凪砂君你有性冲动，找我也好过找那条毒蛇啊！”

日和扔下这么一句话就伸手去脱乱凪砂的衣服，动作完全失去了平时的体贴，他不知道自己是在生凪砂君的气还是在生自己的气，又或者是七种茨的气。

巴日和觉得世界上最讨厌东西的就是那瓶润滑液，于是赌气似的不用，简单给自己扩张了一下就扶着凪砂君的分身慢慢的塞进了自己身体里。下身突然传来的撕裂感让他没控制住地咬了凪砂君的嘴唇，让乱凪砂的下巴上多了一点点好看的血迹。

巴日和感受着身下的人也在慢慢的动着，虽然生涩，但也能隐隐得配合上自己的节奏。又是毒蛇教的吧，他想。生气的日和又加重了自己的动作，让乱凪砂坚硬的分身在自己的后穴里毫无章法的横冲直撞，他能做的只有一下一下的收缩的自己后穴，让乱凪砂在自己的身体里释放。

巴日和的体力没有七种茨那么好，让乱凪砂射过一次就不想再动一下。于是他让乱凪砂靠着枕头躺下，自己则趴在乱凪砂身上抱着他休息。乱凪砂的手放在巴日和裸露在外的腰上不让他滑下去，想了想怕出了汗的日和君着凉，又拉起了被子给两个人盖上。做完这些的乱凪砂看着日和，等他调整完呼吸之后开口。

巴日和抬起头看见正在看着自己的凪砂君，给了他一个灿烂的笑容，凑到他耳边，轻声说道：

“凪砂君，这种事情，只能和恋人做哦～”又仿佛怕自己迟钝的竹马听不懂一样，加了一句：

“那条毒蛇，不是你的恋人吧？”

“嗯，我想，应该不是吧。”乱凪砂回答道，“那日和君呢？”

日和没有回答，只是吻上了乱凪砂，又抱紧了他，慢慢的用舌头引领他，让他回应自己的吻。

“阁下——”

‘滴’，Adam宿舍的高级电子锁响了一声。‘我今天中午离开的时候阁下明明吩咐了不用关门的，难道阁下出门了吗？’，七种茨边思考着这个问题边推开了门。

眼前的一幕让七种茨立刻停止了思考这个简单的问题。

那张他很熟悉的灰色大床上，是他很熟悉的身影。乱凪砂的白色长发被随意地低低挽起，垂在他很熟悉的胸膛上。阁下正在吻着的人是——

七种茨从来没有像现在一样觉得那种浅浅的黄绿色是那么耀眼，甚至是让他睁不开眼睛的那种刺眼。

七种茨的理智让他在一瞬间选择关上了门，背靠着门，深呼吸调整着自己的情绪。

“这个问题嘛，留给凪砂君自己思考好不好？”日和放开了乱凪砂，回答道。

“凪砂君那么聪明，一定会想明白的。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

“看来是最近给Eve安排的工作太少了。”

七种茨拿着给乱凪砂准备好的晚餐，走回了自己的办公室。路上的他得出了这样一个结论。

END


	5. 爱

“阁下，”七种茨坐在乱凪砂的身上，耳边一直回荡着乱凪砂的那句，‘你想要得到爱，我就会给你的’，他手里微微攥住乱凪砂身上的队服，看着他的阁下大人，“阁下今晚去在下家里好不好。我，很想你。”

“你很想我？”乱凪砂不明白七种茨为什么会想自己，他和茨明明不像自己和日和君一样，即使是七种茨工作最忙的时候，他和七种茨每天也都会见面的，比如例行询问一下他今日的行程，又或者他饿了去找茨帮忙准备餐食一类的琐事。

乱凪砂不经意的询问让本来就很艰难才把这句话说出来的七种茨彻底红了脸。

七种茨从乱凪砂的身上起身，站了起来，深呼吸了一口，快步走开了。

乱凪砂又陷入了思考。他发现了茨最近一段时间神情总是不太好，尤其是自己和日和君见面的时候，茨的表情尤其严肃。虽然最近很少有Eden的集体活动，即使有，日程也安排得满到让自己没时间与日和君闲聊。他回忆了一下，自己和七种茨在秀越学园的最后一段时间里，茨的笑容好像是最多的。

乱凪砂回忆起那段自己和七种茨在宿舍里亲吻和做爱的时光。虽然后来日和君告诉他，这些事只能和恋人做，而他和茨不是恋人。乱凪砂很相信日和君的话，于是之后在每次七种茨像一条蛇一样攀上自己身体的时候，乱凪砂都轻轻地拒绝了他。

乱凪砂想，如果自己去亲吻茨，茨会笑起来吗？如果可以，为什么自己亲吻茨，茨就会开心呢？他又想起之前日和君告诉自己，这种通过体温传递的东西，也可以被叫做爱。

乱凪砂通过刚才的尝试证明了自己的猜想是正确的，亲吻，或者说爱，应该就是茨想要的东西吧。

虽然乱凪砂知道茨是一个不善于接受爱的孩子，茨的反应依旧在乱凪砂的预料之外。

“爱，到底是什么？”

乱凪砂并不介意茨突然把他一个人丢在这里，只是静静的陷入了思考。

过了一会，七种茨抱着一堆东西快步走了回来。他递给了乱凪砂一身普通的运动装，又给了他一顶帽子和一个口罩，嘱咐乱凪砂换好，同时自己也赶紧去换上了类似的装扮。

乱凪砂以为又有什么奇怪的工作安排，什么都没有问，就听话的穿戴整齐了。

换好衣服的七种茨拉着乱凪砂，在黑夜的掩盖下，走向早就等在ES大楼门口的车。

“茨，我们要去哪里？”上车之后，乱凪砂忍不住心里的好奇开口道。

“去……去在下家里啊，”七种茨奇怪于乱凪砂的记忆力为什么突然变得这么差。

“去你家里，为什么要穿成这样？”

“……”七种茨一时语塞，不知道该怎么向自己的阁下大人解释‘偶像深夜被人拍到开车进同一间房子是很严重的’这种事，想了想决定用一个例子让乱凪砂有更深刻的认知。”阁下还记得梦之咲那个制作人吗，杏。”

“杏啊，记得啊，她怎么了？”乱凪砂不明白为什么七种茨突然提到了那个他只有几面之缘的女孩子。

“之前她和红月的队长莲巳敬人君，两个人被媒体拍到深夜单独出现在ES大楼附近。现在她留下了一份声明和辞职信，就离开了Starpro呢。可惜了Trickstar失去了她的这段时间里，人气出现了不小的下滑呢。”七种茨虽然知道事情并不完全是自己说的这样，但是为了让阁下不在媒体面前惹事，他选择更改一些细节再把故事讲给阁下听。

“她，为什么要离开？”乱凪砂接着七种茨的话问到。

“因为她和莲巳敬人君被拍到照片，让粉丝误以为莲巳敬人君恋爱了，这是很严重的事。”

“偶像存在的意义不就是传递和散播爱吗，茨？为什么莲巳敬人君爱杏就不可以？”

“……，”七种茨对于乱凪砂偶尔会化身好奇宝宝这件事很是头疼，但是经历了一天繁重的工作又经历了情绪大起大落的他此时并不是很想陪着乱凪砂在这个问题上一探究竟，只是说了句抱歉阁下就不再回答。

乱凪砂对七种茨的沉默并没有什么意见，只是又继续了刚才未完成的思考，

“爱，到底是什么？”

—————————————————————————————————————————

七种茨的家离ES大楼很近，两人没过多久就坐电梯到了顶层的公寓。

自从两人从秀越学园的宿舍搬出来之后，乱凪砂是第一来到七种茨的新家。七种茨也放着乱凪砂自己去做一个好奇宝宝到处看来看去不再管他，自己去浴室里洗了个澡。

换上了浴袍的七种茨从浴室出来之后看到乱凪砂并没有到处乱看而是安静的坐在他的办公椅上看书，有一丝意外，说到，“阁下不浪费一丝一毫的时间吸收知识，在下由衷地感到敬佩啊。”

乱凪砂听到声音之后没有抬头，只是回答道，“因为有想不明白的事，所以想看一看。”

七种茨以为乱凪砂还在纠结‘为什么偶像不能被拍照’这件事，心下觉得他的阁下大人偶尔也可爱的要命，快步走到办公桌前又爬上了乱凪砂的身子开始亲吻他。

乱凪砂把手上的书放到一边，轻轻的抱住了七种茨，回应了他的吻。

七种茨觉得上一次和乱凪砂接吻仿佛是一个世纪之前的事。

在这段时间里，乱凪砂毕业了，他和乱凪砂两个人分开了，他也因为不接Eden的工作以及和纯君做爱的事和日和殿下争吵了不知道多少次，还从在涟纯身上找慰藉变成了自己抚慰自己。他对乱凪砂的感情从利用，变成了一份不愿意承认的秘密，最后变成了可以凌驾于自己理智之上的强烈情感。

此刻吻着乱凪砂的七种茨，觉得自己仿佛回到了秀越学园那个不大的宿舍，他像那个时候一样，勾引着自己的神，用尽浑身解数取悦他的阁下。但和那个时候不一样的是，这一次他没有了那种因为带着乱凪砂一同坠入黑暗的，隐秘而罪恶的快感，反而因为自己肮脏而卑鄙的人格隐隐感到有些不安。

七种茨想，一直这样低贱地活着的自己，真的配得到高高在上的凪砂阁下的爱意吗。

乱凪砂感觉到了七种茨有些分心，停下了亲吻他的动作，“茨，你是要和我做爱吗？”

七种茨不再胡思乱想，拉着乱凪砂到自己的床上去，脱掉了乱凪砂身上的运动服，一边吻着他，一边开始了一场，他渴望了很久的性爱。

两个人的身体缠绕在一起了很久很久，一直到七种茨认为乱凪砂已经满意了，自己也累的再没一丝力气。

七种茨趴在乱凪砂身上，问出了那个困扰着自己的问题，“像我这样卑劣的人，阁下不讨厌我吗？”

“嗯？我为什么会讨厌茨？”

七种茨没有接话。

“茨，你不相信吗？”乱凪砂以为七种茨不相信自己的回答，想了一会又说道：

“嗯，茨需要证明的话。在经历了秀越学园那么多事情之后，我又和茨续签了合作合同，足够证明吗？”

七种茨微微抬了抬头，想到自己接触乱凪砂这一年以来，利用乱凪砂作为自己的武器做了不少事。虽然有着所谓‘替乱凪砂打理琐事’的条件作为交换，但自己做下的布局，身边这位聪明绝顶的凪砂阁下，应该都能看透吧？他不是还在自己心急的时候提醒过自己吗？如果这样凪砂阁下都愿意留在自己身边，愿意继续化成一把利刃为自己所用的话……

“阁下，今晚不要回星奏馆好不好？”七种茨开口请求道。

“茨如果需要的话，我可以搬过来。” 乱凪砂以为七种茨在请求他的陪伴。

“不，阁下。”七种茨把自己和乱凪砂贴的更紧了一些。

“就让这一切停留在今夜吧。阁下的爱，会让我意志软弱。”

七种茨抱着他失而复得的阁下沉沉地睡去了。

乱凪砂睁着他好看的红褐色眼睛，回想着七种茨刚才的话，‘爱，会让我意志软弱’。

“爱，到底是什么？”

乱凪砂今天第三次陷入了沉思。

END


	6. 关心

【某活动结束后，Eden休息室】

刚刚结束了一场Eden访谈节目的乱凪砂，巴日和还有涟纯回到了他们专属的休息室。节目负责人说还有一些后期的事需要商量，于是七种茨作为代表去完成这最后的一点收尾工作，让他们几个先回去休息，说过一会他再把商讨的结果传达给这两尊大佛和纯君。

回到了休息室的乱凪砂又一次拿起了他永远读不完的书。巴日和似乎永远都很有活力，又说着什么‘让我看看我的凪砂君变成什么样子了’，‘凪砂君最近有没有什么想吃的甜品呀’之类的琐事，挽起了乱凪砂的手臂靠在他身边吵吵个没完。涟纯则找了个离他们最远的位置坐了下来自己玩起了手机，‘此时有凪砂前辈吸引着阿日前辈的注意力可真好啊’，涟纯想着，每天被阿日前辈的大嗓门轰炸的自己真的很想享受一下安静。

乱凪砂也不嫌巴日和烦，一边看书一边巴日和说什么他都会回答两句。两个人正亲亲密密的聊着，七种茨推门走了进来。

“打扰了！不知道各位休息的充分吗？在下有事情向各位转达，希望阁下殿下还有纯君可以注意一下！”

七种茨扫视了房间一圈，看见乱凪砂和巴日和在以一种绝对可以上八卦杂志首页的姿势靠在一起，在心里默默叹了口气后说道，“需要我再给您讲一遍制作人的故事吗，阁下？”

“制作人？小杏？她怎么了？”是巴日和回答了七种茨。

“制作人和红月的队长莲巳敬人君被媒体怀疑是恋爱关系，为了不给莲巳敬人君造成舆论压力，她已经从starpro辞职了，”七种茨看见是巴日和问的问题，于是回答了故事原来的版本，“日和殿下没有发现今天和我们一起录制节目的Trickstar状况频出吗？想来是他们和新的制作人还在磨合期吧。”

巴日和当然明白七种茨说这些话给他和乱凪砂听是什么意思，哼了一声，坐远了一点。

“纯君也应该提醒阁下殿下一点才是，毕竟这里是谁想进都能进来的休息室。”

涟纯刚要说话就被巴日和瞪了一眼，乖乖地闭了嘴，又翻了个白眼向七种茨表示自己无能为力。

“茨，工作辛苦了。” 短暂的沉默之后，乱凪砂突然说道。

听到这话的七种茨有些意外，心里有点高兴，但没有表现在脸上，“多谢阁下体恤，在下一定加倍努力工作回报阁下的关怀！” 还是他平时那一套。

巴日和也有些奇怪，凪砂君什么时候开始主动关心别人了，自己居然都没有发现。

多亏乱凪砂的这句意外的话让日和安静了一会，七种茨终于开始向大家讲解接下来的工作细节。

—————————————————————————————————————————

工作结束后，因为七种茨还有工作要忙，四个人也没有交流感情太久。巴日和和涟纯就回了家。

按理来说涟纯还没有从玲明学园毕业，应该继续住在之前的宿舍里。但因为他们Eve之前宿舍是双人的，巴日和搬出来之后涟纯一个人承担房租有些吃力，巴日和就大发慈悲的让他住进了自己新租的公寓中，还按照之前宿舍的一半价格象征性收涟纯一点房租。按照巴日和的话来说，不过就是换了一个新的地方收留自己的小狗嘛，他也一样开开心心的继续了和涟纯同居的生活。

回到家的巴日和一屁股坐到了沙发上，喊道，

“嘛！我说！凪砂君为什么越来越在乎那条毒蛇了呀！真的是坏日和！”

纯对自己阿日前辈早就是无语至极，懒懒的回答道：

“阿日前辈你要是那么在乎凪砂前辈，干嘛不自己去问他。你不是说副所长已经不拦着你们见面了吗？”

“早就问过了！凪砂君还把之前我对他说过的话还给了我！”

“什么话？”

“你和茨我都很重视，不过就算你平时会寂寞，也希望你能忍耐一下呢～”，日和说，“你看，他简直把我说过的话一字不差的还给了我！”

“阿日前辈还说过这种话呢。”

“啊！纯君你不要误会哦～我说的是你和凪砂君我都很重视哦！我才不在乎那条毒蛇呢！”

涟纯又翻了白眼，决定不理眼前这个好像恋爱中的少女一样的人。

“纯——君——，你该不会因为我太关心凪砂君而觉得自己被冷落了吧。” 过了一会，日和对着纯的方向喊了一句，“我只是担心我的凪砂君被那条毒蛇教坏了而已！”

“和我比起来，和毒蛇上床的你好像才更过分一点吧！唔——”，一个抱枕砸过来打断了日和的话。

巴日和反手就把抱枕扔了回去，“喂！纯——君——，快起来，我饿了！”

“知道了知道了，吃什么？” 涟纯不情不愿的从床上爬了下来。

巴日和坐在沙发上，看着在厨房忙碌的涟纯，仿佛欣赏一件艺术品一样来回打量，连连点头好像很满意的样子。他站起来走过去抱住了纯，也不管纯正在忙着给他准备晚餐，又惹的涟纯一阵抱怨。

“看着你现在成长成这个样子，我真的很开心哦，纯君～”，日和在纯的脸上亲了一口，“今天你在节目中表现的很好，已经不输给我们中的任何一个人了哦～”

涟纯听到话心里微微有些暖意，还没来得及感动，又被巴日和用力转向了自己。

“纯——君——！听到我说这种话，为什么还不好好地感谢我！”

“是是是，感谢阿日前辈发现并栽培了我。”涟纯咬牙切齿的回答道。

“我爱你哦，纯君～”日和满意的回答道。

—————————————————————————————————————————

后来的一次活动上，巴日和问乱凪砂为什么会关心七种茨。

“因为日和君总是这样关心我，我正在学着你对待我的样子对待茨。”乱凪砂说。

END


	7. 星星（凪日BE警告+一些补充说明）

七种茨把乱凪砂在自己家里度过的那一夜深深的藏在了心里。

他不需要乱凪砂时时刻刻都在自己身边，他肩负着太多的责任，Cospro，Eden，都需要他来经营和策划。

从那天之后，七种茨和乱凪砂的相处恢复了和之前一样的模式，他给阁下安排生活，安排工作，安排他成长的方向。他和乱凪砂每天见面的时间并不多，两个人之间没有矛盾，也没有之前那种暧昧又别扭的气氛。七种茨又重新接了很多Eden合体的工作，毕竟之前把Adam和Eve分开只是自己的一点任性，从长远的角度来说，不合体活动对Eden发展也有很大的伤害。

七种茨从小被亲生父母抛弃，又在军营那种地狱般的地方挣扎地度过了童年，不过初中生的年纪就被人找出来继承了一堆快要倒闭的公司，从此只能过着那种每日与数字和阴险狡诈的大人为伍的日子。自从七种茨真正掌权Cospro以来，他从来没有掩饰过对权力的追逐和渴望。

七种茨迄今为止的人生中，别人的爱恨情仇看了很多，但是爱这个词，从来都没有在他自己的故事中出现过。自从得到了乱凪砂‘我会爱你’的承诺后，七种茨觉得自己的人生好像发生了一点变化。他无法判断这样的变化最终会带来什么，为了降低影响，他尽量把生活控制的和之前一样。这种规避风险的策略，早已刻进了他的本能里。

‘爱是什么？我对阁下的感情是爱吗？’，和乱凪砂一样，七种茨也有自己想不明白的问题。和乱凪砂不一样的是，七种茨决定直接放弃思考这个连乱凪砂这样的天才也想不明白的问题。‘只要阁下愿意爱我，我就心满意足了，’七种茨想。

—————————————————————————————————————————

大概又过了两个月，在一个月黑风高的晚上，七种茨又把穿着一身运动服的乱凪砂带到了自己家里。

“茨家里的视野，真的很好呢。”第二次来到这个顶层公寓的乱凪砂说道。

听到这句话的七种茨眼神暗了一下，随即伸出手把乱凪砂从窗边拉到了床上。

“我想你了，阁下。”说完这句话之后就对着乱凪砂的唇亲了上去。

七种茨这几天以来只觉得自己好热，好像只有比自己更热的乱凪砂的分身才能让自己冷静下来。现在的他，只想要他的阁下，想要他贯穿自己。他扶着乱凪砂的身体，不断索取着，攀升着，一直到自己射在乱凪砂小腹的的液体只有清澈的几滴。七种茨失去了所有力气，伏在了乱凪砂身上。

激烈的性爱后，七种茨觉得自己的理智好像一点点回到了自己的脑子里。他用尽了好不容易恢复的一点力气猛地坐起来，看向了他的阁下。

正如七种茨所料，乱凪砂除了额头有一层薄薄的汗以外，冷静的和平时没有任何区别，就仿佛刚才这场性爱没有发生过一样。他把扶在七种茨腰上的手慢慢沿着他的脊柱抬了起来，抚摸了一下七种茨的头。

“怎么了，茨？”乱凪砂说。

七种茨突然意识到，刚才这么长时间的性爱，都是乱凪砂在满足自己，‘取悦阁下’这个念头被自己忘的一干二净。就好像是一场独角戏，自己让乱凪砂欣赏了一场只有无休止地索取的性爱表演。

突然涌上来的羞愧让七种茨一下子红了脸，“阁下，”他小声的开口，却不知道该说什么。

乱凪砂看着七种茨，伸出手，温柔的摸了摸他的脸颊，“没关系，我喜欢茨，这样。”

七种茨听到这样的回答，并不明白他的阁下是什么意思。这样，是哪样？他不知道。七种茨只能抬起手攥住了抚摸自己脸颊的，乱凪砂的手，勉强当作是回应。

七种茨忽然觉得，自己和阁下之间，一定，有哪里不对。

—————————————————————————————————————————

【某活动结束后，Eden休息室】

和平时一样，Eden的组合活动结束后，七种茨总是要留下来一阵处理一些收尾工作。今天的工作是为一个新开业的大型商场做宣传，于是七种茨拿着一堆传单来提议让他们三个人找个甜品店打发时间。

‘这样阁下会喜欢吗？’，七种茨想。

乱凪砂和巴日和看到传单之后都表现出了一定程度的兴趣，过了一会日和拿起了一张传单说道，

“就这家吧。”

一直看着乱凪砂的七种茨注意到这张传单也是他目光停留时间最长的那张。

‘这就是阁下和殿下的默契吗，自己在阁下身边这么久都还是摸不清阁下的喜好，’七种茨心里有点不是滋味。自从那天自己让阁下欣赏了自己的‘性爱表演’之后，七种茨总是有一种说不出来的不安。

“那在下祝三位能度过一段美好的时光！”七种茨和他们打了个招呼就回去工作了。

过了一阵，七种茨结束了工作准备去甜品店找他们会和，推开店门却只看见涟纯一个人坐在那里。

“阁下和殿下呢？”，七种茨问涟纯，虽然他知道自己其实问了也是白问。

“走了”，涟纯指着面前一份还完整的布丁说，“这是给你点的。”

“那你为什么还在这里？”

“我还没吃完。”

七种茨只觉得气得胃疼，面前精致的布丁也没有心情品尝，只大口吞下全当补充体力。

“你快点吃，吃完我派车送你回去。”哪怕只有这一次，七种茨也想摘掉面具说话。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“日和君这次是为什么拉我出来？”

“你猜猜？”巴日和把自己挂在了乱凪砂身上。

“想和我做爱。”乱凪砂没有思考很久，用最无辜的神情说出了最下流的话。

巴日和吻上了乱凪砂的唇，“现在想了，”他又吻了一会，轻轻地说道，“其实本来只是开心，很久没有和凪砂君这样出来玩了，就好像是，回到了小时候一样。”

“那个时候的我们想见彼此就能见到，我们一起手拉着手去最喜欢的甜品店，一起躺在草地上看星星。”

“现在的我们，都背负了别人的人生。”

“凪砂君，我很害怕失去你。”

说完，巴日和抱紧了乱凪砂，又吻了上去。

‘如果现在就是世界末日该多好，’巴日和的脑子里突然冒出了这样的想法。

‘如果现在就是世界末日的话，我是不是可以和凪砂君相拥起舞到永远了呢。’

乱凪砂很快就回应了这个吻，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛在进行一场势均力敌的战争，互相争夺着对方口腔里的每一点空气，每一丝唾液，很快两个人都有点难以呼吸，但依然不愿意放开彼此。

日和按住了伸进自己衣服里抚摸自己的乱凪砂的手，放开了他的嘴唇，向司机的方向微微示意了一下。

一路上，除了粗重的呼吸声，两个人都没有再发出任何声音。

—————————————————————————————————————————

下车之前巴日和再次警告了司机不要告诉任何人自己回来了。

巴日和拉着乱凪砂的手，带着他一路躲躲藏藏，绕掉了所有的女仆和执事，钻进了自己的卧室之后立刻锁上了门。他把乱凪砂按在了门上，看见乱凪砂嘴边露出了浅浅的笑意。

“凪砂君在笑什么？”巴日和明知故问了起来。

“没什么，就是觉得日和君很可爱。”说完就低头吻住了他。

乱凪砂一边吻着巴日和一边带着走到了房间里的大床上，没有让巴日和碰到任何障碍，他真的太熟悉这里了。

两个人的衣物被很快的褪去，巴日和用手臂搂住乱凪砂的脖子，又把双腿缠在了他腰上方便准备迎接乱凪砂。乱凪砂也很快就进入了日和的身体，轻轻低动了几下，生怕弄疼了他。又缓缓动了几下之后，适应了这种感觉的日和把手放在床上撑住了自己，让自己能看到自己这位竹马完美的脸。

“凪砂君熟练了很多呢，七种茨教你的？”

“嗯。”乱凪砂注意到了日和没有用毒蛇来称呼茨，但是现在并不是聊这个话题的好时机。

两个人身体相交的地方传来了一阵酥麻的感觉，正沿着巴日和的脊柱缓缓上升，让巴日和放弃了思考，只专心感受着乱凪砂在自己的后穴里给自己带来的扩张感和酸麻感。仰起头，享受着这场，十分罕见的，由乱凪砂主导的性爱。

“嗯—嗯——”日和软软的，甜甜的呻吟声响在乱凪砂的耳边，就像是勾引亚当也吃下禁果的夏娃。乱凪砂也渐渐放弃了理智，身下的动作逐渐重了起来，用力撞击着日和，仿佛要把整根硬物，完整的，一寸不少的献给他。

“凪砂——”，“凪砂——”

日和好像很沉醉于乱凪砂带给他的感觉，闭着眼睛轻轻的叫着他的名字。他抬起一只手臂，扣住了乱凪砂的头，用力的吻了上去，缓解着自己身下强烈的快感。乱凪砂一边吻着他，一边加快了自己的动作，在一声不知道是谁的闷哼中，他们同时释放了出来，射向了彼此。

激烈地发泄了这份莫名情绪的两个人，躺回了床上，微微喘着气。

过了一会，巴日和坐起来给乱凪砂看自己嘴唇上被咬出来的伤口，乱凪砂吻了吻表示抱歉。巴日和突然跑下了床，打开了窗户，又躺了回去。

窗边吹进来的晚风微微吹散了房间内淫靡的气息，乱凪砂和巴日和手牵着手，躺在柔软的大床里。两个人都有点恍惚，不知道自己现在身处哪个时空。

“日和君，刚才叫我，凪砂，是吗？”不知道过去了多久，乱凪砂开口打破了沉默。

“怎么了？”日和问。

“不，没什么，我很喜欢。”乱凪砂也不知道自己为什么问这个。

“那你以后也叫我日和好不好。”

“好。”

“日和君，不，日和，我还是不知道该怎么爱一个人。”又过了一会，乱凪砂又开口了。

“凪砂是不知道怎么爱七种茨吧。”巴日和依然没有使用毒蛇这个称呼，他知道自己身旁的这个人好像很在意那条毒蛇。

“嗯。”乱凪砂回应道。

平日里看起来浑身都散发着爱意的巴日和此时却反常的沉默着。

“关于爱，除了书上那些飘渺又难以捉摸的描述，我知道的一切都是日和教给我的。”

“我认为茨需要我的爱，但我不知道怎么去爱。”

“我只能给茨，他开口的说出来的，他向我索求的。”

“我很爱日和，但我和你是灵魂相通的，所以我猜我和你的相处方式不能用在茨身上，对吗？”

“只要凪砂用自己的爱意不断的浇灌他，他一定会感受到的，”日和说。

“就像我对纯君做的那样。”

“好。”乱凪砂又沉默了一会，“日和以后不会和我做爱了对不对。”

“嗯。”巴日和轻轻的说，“但我们会永远相亲相爱的，凪砂。”

又过了不知道多久，巴日和猛的拉着乱凪砂坐了起来，恢复了他的大嗓门。

“我们回去吧，凪砂。纯君还在家里等着我呢！”

—————————————————————————————————————————

和来的时候一样，巴日和拉着乱凪砂一路躲躲藏藏，不同的是，现在已经入夜，在黑暗里行走要比来时轻松许多，可是乱凪砂的脸上却没有了浅浅的笑意。

送乱凪砂回到星奏馆后，巴日和回到了自己和涟纯的家。

来迎接巴日和的涟纯觉得今晚的阿日前辈好像有哪里不一样。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这里是这样的，hyr看出来了ibr很介意自己和ngs的关系，同时也知道ngs想对ibr好，因此决定不再打扰ngs。他说我们都背负了别人的人生是在说，自己都明白，让ngs放心的去对ibr好。hyr说的我很怕失去你的意思是，hyr不想让ngs因为ibr为难，从而失去ngs，所以让我们从此做回亲人吧（结尾的话也是这个意思）。ngs看懂了hyr的心思但依然不舍，因此才有了这么一段类似分手炮的情节，这也是ngs第一次主动沉浸于做爱的过程。）  
> （不再打炮是hyr的心思，ngs是什么都会迁就hyr的，所以是由ngs问出口的，ngs说出来也只是确认一下，并不是询问的语气，也不是在怪hyr抛弃自己。这两个神仙看对方一眼就能明白彼此的心意，官方剧情里也说了两个是遇见事并不会说出来的性格，但是我很难通过两个人本来就不多的对话把这两个人复杂的互相体谅传递给读者，因此有了这个括号。我再思考一下如何设计一段情节讲述这一段。。。）
> 
> （补充说明2：关于前面ngs和ibr。）  
> （1. 这里是ibr放下了关于想和ngs做爱与有关ngs讨厌自己之间纠结，以一种比较放松的状态面对ngs，但是放松之后的ibr发现自己对ngs居然只有强烈的性需求。性爱对于ibr来说应该是两个人互相满足的，起码他之前不管是不是发自内心都一直是这样做的，这一次太忘我了忘了，所以才会脸红会不好意思。（这点已经在第十章补充了））  
> （2. ngs对ibr说我会爱你，是因为他以为身体接触就是爱，他知道ibr想让自己亲他，于是以为ibr想让自己‘爱’他，才会这么说（第五章）。ngs想对ibr好，于是ibr的要求他会尽量满足，包括ngs理解的‘爱’，也因此问hyr到底怎么才算‘爱’ibr。所以本章开头是ngs看出来ibr在跟自己索求性欲，他说喜欢的是‘ibr主动向自己索求某种东西，自己满足他’，（这点第十章也补充了），毕竟ngs不擅长猜测人心，更希望ibr主动开口。）  
> （3. ibr确实有被ngs说会爱自己打动了一点，但是他觉得这会影响自己的生活，让他软弱，因此拒绝了ngs同居的提议，也不愿意提起此事。ibr这么强大的一个人，是不会这么轻易就爱上一个人献上自己一切的，所以他们的情感线和日纯比起来非常非常漫长。目前为止除了第一章，ibr对ngs都只有欲，没有爱。以上部分是规划好后面剧情会交代的，打这个括号是怕自己之后忘了。。）
> 
> （我也不想当个谜语人，可惜ngs的性格太沉默了，如果他像hyr对jun一样把所有情绪都说给ibr听，那就有点ooc了）


	8. 野狗

黑暗中，涟纯感受到七种茨从身后缠住了自己，他听到耳边七种茨微微的喘气声，嘶嘶地响着，像是毒蛇吐信的声音。

七种茨把手伸向被他抱住的人的胯下，隔着衣料缓缓的抚摸了起来。（吐槽！这算职场性骚扰！生活中一定要报告！）

“还是处男吗？纯君。”七种茨在涟纯耳边轻轻地勾引着他，感觉手里的物体逐渐有了反应。

涟纯用一分钟整理了一下现在的状况，然后偏过头用头发蹭了一下七种茨的脸表示同意。

七种茨轻声地笑了起来，亲了一下涟纯的嘴唇表示赞赏，伸手解开了他的皮带，把涟纯的性器放在手里套弄了起来。

‘又一个猎物，’七种茨想，‘还真是容易。’

七种茨一只手抓着涟纯已经硬起来的性器，另一只手在黑暗中摸索到一面墙，于是拉着他过来，自己背靠上了墙。他快速的脱下了自己的裤子，把涟纯翻了过来，抬起一条腿勾住了他的腰。

七种茨引导着涟纯把性器放进了自己的身体里，用力把他勾向了自己，发出了重重的撞击声，突然被快感袭击的涟纯闷哼了一声，彻底的上了钩，开始凭借着本能动了起来，在这样的姿势下，他只要站着撞击着七种茨就可以，即便是没什么经验的涟纯也很快的熟练了起来，动作逐渐加快。

涟纯觉得七种茨的穴肉正在无孔不入的挤压着自己，从未体验过的快感令他头皮有些发麻，他感受着七种茨湿润而美妙的感觉，毫无章法的冲撞着他。

七种茨觉得自己似乎有点怀念这样蛮横无理的撞击，除了不停的轻声呻吟之外并没有说话指导涟纯的动作，他轻轻扭着自己的腰，配合涟纯偶尔过于离谱的动作，尽量让他每一下都顶到自己的敏感点上，他拿起涟纯的手握住自己早已挺起的性器上，带着他套弄动了起来，不一会儿，就呲的一声射在了涟纯还没有换下的Eden演出服上。高潮之后的七种茨的后穴开始激烈的收缩，很快涟纯也在这种强烈的快感中投了降。

结束了第一次个两个人分别站着没有动，整理了一下自己的呼吸和理智。

‘好像是一场还可以的性爱，’黑暗中的七种茨微微笑了一下，‘纯也真是个纯洁的孩子’。

过了一会七种茨把涟纯推出了自己的身体，把衣服穿好之后说，“你先不要出去，我去给你找件衣服换上。”

涟纯在初尝禁果的兴奋之余，开始思考七种茨为什么要和自己做爱。

难道是因为自己和他一样，都是在垃圾堆里卑微挣扎着活下去的野狗吗？

是七种茨认定了自己不会反抗，还是认为他和自己都配不上那两个高高在上的大人，只能互相在黑暗里发泄欲望？

又或者是想从自己身上获得一点可怜又可悲的征服欲？

在短暂的时间里，涟纯并没有思考出什么结论，七种茨就拿着一套衣服回来了，“换上吧”，他说。黑暗里传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，但七种茨没有离开。

过一了会七种茨开口了，“我会给你多接一些单人工作。” 他需要一些美味的诱饵来让他的猎物留下来。

“好。”涟纯回答道，没有感谢，他以为这是七种茨对他刚才表现的奖励。

“以后记得看我的消息，纯君。我会尽量挑半夜的时间，你不要弄醒日和殿下。”

“嗯。”涟纯又嗯了一声表示自己知道了。

“走吧。”

涟纯比七种茨先回到了Eden的休息室，休息室里乱凪砂和巴日和一如往常地靠在一起。看到涟纯出现，巴日和挑了挑他好看的眉毛，不满道，“纯——君——，让你去拿个饮料，怎么用了这么久！我已经要渴死了！咦？你怎么还换了一身衣服！”

“抱歉，我把水洒到了自己身上，就又去换了下衣服。”

巴日和接过涟纯手里的饮料，立刻打开喝了起来，又问了乱凪砂要不要喝，得到了肯定的回答后，直接把手里的饮料递给了他，乱凪砂也没有看，就和日和分享了同一瓶饮料。

“毒蛇还没忙完吗？”巴日和问。

“我怎么知道。”

巴日和瞪了他一眼，但是现在在乱凪砂身边，也懒得计较涟纯的态度。‘那个孩子总是那么别扭，’他想。

—————————————————————————————————————————

之后的一段时间，七种茨给涟纯接了很多个人工作。大多是什么海报拍摄，剧集客串这种涟纯一个人能毫无破绽完成的小工作。七种茨总是会出现在涟纯的工作现场，然后在混乱的片场找到一些昏暗的角落，有时候是储藏间，有时候是卫生间，甚至是片场外无人的小树林里，和涟纯互相征服和发泄着，进行着从不亲吻的性爱。有的时候七种茨会指导他的动作，有的时候七种茨懒得说话就自己动起来迎合涟纯。渐渐的几次之后，两个人的身体愈发的默契了起来。

除了涟纯的个人工作，七种茨还会接很多Adam的工作，无所事事的巴日和一开始还觉得涟纯有机会锻炼一下个人技能也不错，后来渐渐的觉得有些奇怪，于是他找个了七种茨没有日程的日子直接推开了七种茨办公室的门。

“日和殿下！在下不知道今日会日和殿下光临此处，没有准备迎接真的是罪过！请殿下一定要接受在下最诚挚的歉意！”

“毒蛇，你最近对Eden的管理规划也太不认真了。”巴日和也不跟他绕圈子。

“十分抱歉殿下！您对目前的工作安排不满意是应当的！只是最近实在是没有什么适合Eve和Eden的工作才会这样。不过这依旧是在下的问题，在下一定会尽最大的努力安排妥当！”

“毒蛇，凪砂君在你身边，你可不要污染了他。”巴日和被七种茨一连串的捧杀堵得说不出话，但是依旧对之前那瓶润滑液的事耿耿于怀，说完就准备去星奏馆找乱凪砂玩。

“日和殿下，阁下今日有单人工作。”看出了他动机的七种茨直接开口到。

“凪砂君能接什么单人工作？”巴日和现在明白了七种茨很明显就是在针对自己。

“是广告拍摄，殿下。可能品牌方认为在下的形象没有阁下优秀吧，因此只签约了阁下一个人。”

“Eden多合体活动的好处还是你先提出的吧，毒蛇。”巴日和用他漂亮的眼睛瞪了七种茨一眼，留下这句话转身就走。

七种茨应付完巴日和之后疲惫的坐了回去，想了想，拿起手机给涟纯发消息，“今晚两点，我派车接你。”

过了一会收到了涟纯的回复，“好。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

当晚，做完爱的涟纯正在穿衣服正准备离开。

“以后你的个人工作不会这么多了，”七种茨叫住了他。

“阿日前辈来找你了？”涟纯不用想都知道自己的阿日前辈冲进七种茨办公室大声发泄不满的样子。但涟纯觉得无所谓，他现在和七种茨做爱的默契程度越来越高，两个人相互满足已经是个蛮不错的交易，他一向逆来顺受惯了，也觉得自己最近的个人工作是额外的奖赏，没有也无所谓，或者说，和阿日前辈一起工作他也没意见，“我知道了。”

三点，涟纯轻轻的转动钥匙打开了巴日和家的门，蹑手蹑脚地走回床上脱衣服。

借着透过窗帘传进来的月色，涟纯隐约看见巴日和正坐在沙发上。

巴日和只觉得自己要气疯了，那条毒蛇玷污了凪砂君还不够，还要把自己的纯君也拖下水。

于是他第二天直接冲到七种茨的工作现场和他又吵了一架。

END


	9. 绳子

七种茨今天最后悔的事就是给了乱凪砂一根绳子。

—————————————————————————————————————————

七种茨刚刚完成了一份合作演唱会的策划案。他和对面学校派来的人关于演唱会上的一些细节交涉了好几次，终于把有争议的部分全部换成了对Adam有利的设计。虽然代表对面学校的人是一个即将从制作人科毕业的三年级学生，但对于七种茨来说，和同龄人的较量简直不值一提。不，甚至是对比自己年长几岁的人，他都能用这些年摸爬滚打积攒的经验，把对方吃个底掉还要反过来感谢他。

虽然这种程度的胜利并不足以让七种茨产生多少成就感，毕竟自己是一条毒蛇嘛，他想。躲藏在阴影中，寻找到机会就会狠狠咬上猎物的脖颈，注入毒液然后慢慢消化掉对方的事，他做的太多了，甚至已经变成了自己的一种习惯。

不过不管怎样，完成一份策划案总归是值得开心的。七种茨抬头看了看表针，时针过了8一点点，他决定结束今天的工作，让自己放松一下全当庆祝。

打开宿舍门的七种茨看见了在床上看书的乱凪砂，对他正在按照自己的规划快速吸取知识并化为自己的力量非常满意。七种茨对着乱凪砂的方向敬了个标准的礼。

“晚上好！阁下！在下已经将演唱会安排妥当，接下来等待我们的就只有甜美的胜利果实了！”

“好。”乱凪砂回答了一句，就继续看书没有再发表建议。

七种茨不知道从哪翻出了一根绳子，走到乱凪砂身边，把绳子递给他，说到：

“让我们换一个学习内容吧，阁下。”

说完，他就也坐在了床上，抬起了自己的双臂，让乱凪砂放下书，把自己的两只手腕缠在一起，又指挥他把绳子绑到了床头的柱子上。

七种茨靠在床头，扭动了一下自己的身体，示意乱凪砂脱掉自己的裤子。

乱凪砂明白他的意思。很快七种茨的性器就暴露在了空气中，微微抬头。

乱凪砂换了个姿势坐在了床边，伸手摸了上这团半硬半软的肉。他低着头盯着它看了半天，直到七种茨又扭了扭自己的身体吸引了乱凪砂的注意。

乱凪砂伸出手，用手指点了点七种茨的会阴，在附近简单画了几圈之后慢慢用指尖来回抚摸阴囊和皮肤的交界处。七种茨觉得有点痒就又扭动了几下。

乱凪砂张开手掌向上，托住了七种茨的阴囊，用手指包裹住了它们，缓缓向上拖动又放下，来回几次之后，看到他们渐渐的充盈了起来。

‘阁下的手一直都是那么温暖，’七种茨想，像太阳。

乱凪砂的手又继续向上移动着，他用指尖灵活地在柱身上游走着，一会向上触碰冠状沟，一会又向下按了按肿起的阴囊。乱凪砂的动作很轻，让七种茨不分不清是痒还是麻，觉得但凡乱凪砂指尖经过的地方，都留下了火辣辣的痕迹。

七种茨舒服的哼出了声，一边扭着身体一边蜷起自己的双腿，让双脚踩在床上，用脚趾紧紧的攥住了床单。他的后穴还没有张开，只是随着乱凪砂手上的动作微微抖动着。

乱凪砂又换上了两根手指夹住了七种茨的海绵体，用整节指骨夹着柱身动了起来。有感觉到酥麻的部分面积变大的七种茨的身体开始微微颤抖，呼吸也渐渐地加重了。

七种茨微微张开了腿，抬了抬自己的屁股，示意乱凪砂不要再纠结自己的阴茎了，可以换一个地方玩弄。

乱凪砂收到示意之后松开了已经完全勃起变得通红的肉棒，伸手手指戳了戳七种茨的后穴处，微微用力开始在穴口画圈。七种茨感觉像得到了满意的回应，呻吟出了声，穴口不断的收缩着，变得微微湿润了一些。

七种茨觉得自己后穴传来的空虚感越来越强，开始不满足于只在门外徘徊的乱凪砂，又开始扭动自己的身体。乱凪砂看着小穴渐渐的流出的液体，觉得有点神奇，就伸手指按了按，没想到已经足够放松的七种茨早就做好了迎接他的准备，一下子就伸进去了半根手指。

七种茨‘嗯’的一下叫出声，夹紧了自己的穴肉，开始期待乱凪砂的手指在自己的体内进出。但是乱凪砂依旧对七种茨穴口的液体很感兴趣，想再体验一下那种粘腻感，于是把手指拔了出来，又开始在七种茨的穴口画圈。

等乱凪砂研究够了这种液体的触感之后，七种茨已经失去了一点理智，他脑海里一直有一个声音叫嚣着，希望乱凪砂把自己的分身插进来。

七种茨咬住了自己的嘴唇控制自己不要把脑海里的话喊出来，只是用力的呼吸着，祈祷着乱凪砂快一点，哪怕是用手指也好过现在这种不断被空虚感侵蚀着的自己。七种茨不知道自己祈祷了多久，可能很长，也可能很短，终于觉得自己后穴中伸进了一根手指。

此时七种茨已经分泌了很多很多的爱液，整个穴道内壁都湿润了起来。乱凪砂伴着这种温暖又柔软的触感，开始用手指四下探索了起来。七种茨开始扭动身体迎合着乱凪砂，松开了咬着的嘴唇，开始跟随着乱凪砂的节奏呻吟。

乱凪砂在层层叠叠的穴肉中找到了一点小凸起，好奇的按了下去，然后感受到七种茨的穴肉紧紧的裹住了自己的手指。他又按了一下，觉得手指又被挤压了一下。

乱凪砂好像觉得这种及时得到反馈的行为很神奇，于是不断的对着这个小凸起攻击着，只可惜苦了七种茨，刚从难耐的空虚感中释放出来，瞬间被强烈的快感淹没，理智仅仅被夺走了一瞬，七种茨就没有控制住的射了出去。

但是乱凪砂好像对没在他手里的性器发生了什么也没什么兴趣，看着七种茨扭动身体呻吟着的样子，以为自己正在做的事七种茨很喜欢，开始边探索穴道内部边观察着七种茨的神情。

‘穴道里面是什么呢？’乱凪砂好奇道，又伸进了一根手指，向里勾弄着。刚刚高潮过的七种茨觉得感受更加强烈了起来，快感沿着他的身体传了上来，让他想要更多，更多。他张开了自己的腿，摆出了一个好看的形状，试图勾引乱凪砂。

乱凪砂虽然没有看懂这个示意，但是七种茨张开的双腿让他的性器更多的暴露在了乱凪砂眼前，微微晃动了一下，吸引力乱凪砂的注意，于是他伸出了另一只手覆上了七种茨的阴囊把玩了起来。双重的快感让七种茨很想叫出声，他忍了又忍，最终还是没有忍住，

“阁下——！啊——！”

七种茨说出了这场性爱中第一句完整的话，虽然其实也只有一个词而已。

乱凪砂听到之后问他什么事，七种茨脑子里划过了‘操我’，‘用力’，‘快一点’等等词汇，但是最后一个都没有选，除了呻吟以外没有发出别的声音。

但是想让乱凪砂直接和自己交合的愿望越发的强烈了起来，七种茨觉得手腕上的绳子有点碍事，他本来只是为了给自己增加一点微不足道的情趣才找出这么个道具的，但他现在已经挣脱不开了。

七种茨扭动着身体，试图把自己的脚伸向乱凪砂的胯下，想着要是可以通过摩擦让乱凪砂也产生欲望，就可以达成自己的目的了。然而七种茨扭动的动作大了些，自己带动自己的穴肉挤向了乱凪砂的手指，身体一次紧绷，再一次射了出来。

高潮了两次但越来越空虚的七种茨只觉得自己要疯了，他在尊严和欲望之间纠结着，最后选了一个稍微委婉一点的词：

“给我——阁下——啊——给——我——”

乱凪砂看了看他在自己身上乱蹬的腿，怕他踢到自己的皮带而受伤，稍稍坐远了一点。

七种茨此时更加憎恨起手腕上的绳子来，如果不是这条绳子，他就可以直接搬过乱凪砂的身体，让他满足自己。他冒着手腕受伤的风险用力的挣扎了一下，发现挣扎只会让绳子越绑越紧之后就放弃了，只能张开嘴，深呼吸起来，试图控制自己身下的欲望。

乱凪砂不知道七种茨要什么，看了他一会，发现他张开了嘴，于是把正在戳着已经微微有些软掉的阴茎的手指拿了上来，放进了七种茨的嘴里。

七种茨像一条上钩的鱼一样，立刻用嘴含住了乱凪砂的手指，一边用舌头灵活的舔舐着，一边用力的吸允着乱凪砂的手指，生怕他把手指拿出去，‘能填满两张嘴中的一张，也算可以’，他想着。身下的动作幅度大了起来，过了一会，七种茨的阴茎里流出了一点浅白色的液体，他彻底放松了身体，沉沉的靠在了床上，开始平复呼吸。

这是七种茨满足的表现，这个简单的知识乱凪砂还是懂的，于是他把已经微微又些泡的发白的手指拔了出来，从床上站起身去洗手。

七种茨的手还绑在床头，腿也还没有并拢，一塌糊涂的下半身暴露在空气，有一丝丝凉意，他颤抖了一下，看见乱凪砂从卫生间走了出来，一句没有在脑海中打过草稿的话从他好看的嘴唇中自己溜了出来。

“帮我解开，好不好，阁下。”

七种茨软软的说。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （深夜循环末日蹦迪有感，感觉园就是讲了一个强烈的，欲望与征服，爱与拯救的故事。甚至让我觉得我之前开的车都不配不上园本身的欲。于是连夜写下了这一章⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄）  
> （另外也确实是需要再多花一些笔墨着重描写一下凪茨的感情线。ibr最开始真的并不爱ngs，希望本章可以让大家感受到在时间线最开始，他的欲望是远大于爱情的。即ibr对ngs的感情是一点点慢慢变化的。再次强调一下，七种茨这样强大的人，是不会轻易就对任何人爱的死去活来的，第一章里的感情也是长时间发展的结果。）  
> （PS：欲望是ibr，那征服就能是ngs。想办法让ibr被ngs征服，可真是好难啊，叹气。但是话说回来，如果ngs都不能征服ibr，还有谁能呢？）


	10. 忏悔（轻度SM警告+一些补充说明）

深夜，ES大楼里的灯光一盏盏地熄灭了，渐渐只剩下18层的一个房间还亮着灯。

七种茨聚精会神地工作着，手边马克杯里的咖啡已经凉了。他伸手按了按自己眉心，推了一下眼镜，又把手放回了键盘上敲打起来。

一只手覆上了七种茨键盘上的那只白净，纤细又骨节分明的手，微微用力抓住了他。

七种茨颤抖了一下，甩开了这只手，蹭的一声站了起来，摆出了防卫的姿势。动作迅猛地差点把他的办公椅打翻，他用锐利的目光打量着这个无声无息接近他的不速之客，是乱凪砂。

七种茨惊讶于敏感的自己为什么没有注意到乱凪砂是怎么进来的，又是什么时候站在这里的。‘难道是我工作的太专注吗？还是我察觉危险的本领又变弱了？’，他有些郁闷的想着，但还是收起了脸上的戾气，对着乱凪砂说到，

“抱歉阁下！这是在下的一点小小习惯！如果吓到阁下还望您原谅！不知道阁下深夜来我的办公室有什么事情？您是需要宵夜吗？”

“茨，你没事吧？”得到了七种茨否定的答复后，乱凪砂摇摇头又说：“我只是半夜醒来看见你办公室的灯还亮着，就来看看你。”

面对乱凪砂明显的关心，七种茨一时有些失语，“阁——阁下还是回去休息吧，虽然明天没有工作日程，熬夜也是对阁下身体不好的哦。”

乱凪砂仿佛没听见一样径直走向房间里的沙发上坐好，顺手拿起了一本书。

七种茨不知道乱凪砂想干什么，但是看着并不打算有下一步动作也不打算说话的乱凪砂，只能把猜测放在心里，坐回办公桌前继续完成手上的工作。

房间里恢复了安静，只剩下了七种茨快速敲击键盘的声音和两个人的呼吸声。

乱凪砂和七种茨分别忙着手上的事，气氛有些温馨又有些诡异。

七种茨终于敲下了最后一个字，重重的吐出一口气，趴在桌子上伸展着自己僵硬的后背。

“啊——”他发出了一声舒服的长叹。

乱凪砂闻声抬起了他埋在书上的头，又站了起来走到了七种茨的身边，靠在了办公桌上，居高临下的看着他。

七种茨伸完懒腰之后，感觉连日以来的疲惫在侵蚀着他的大脑，他放松了紧绷的神经，又有点恍惚，伸手抱住了乱凪砂的腰，把头靠在他结实的腹肌上。

乱凪砂把手放在了七种茨玫瑰红色的秀发上，摸了摸怀里的人。

七种茨享受着这种温暖的感觉，一边有意无意地思考着，是不是自从三个月之前听到乱凪砂说会爱自己之后，潜意识里就对乱凪砂放下了防备，所以才会连他接近自己都发现不了。

‘这好像不是什么好事，’七种茨想，‘可我现在好累，还是先稍微放纵自己一小会吧。’

“你很累吗，茨？” 七种茨觉得自己的头顶上方传来一个好听的声音。

“不，阁下，这是在下应该做的工作。”七种茨回答道。

乱凪砂拉着七种茨的胳膊把他抓了起来，又环抱住他，但是没有说话。

‘阁下到底是来干什么的？’七种茨有点无语的想。

“阁下如果有事情找我的话， 现在可以告诉我是什么事了吗？我已经忙完了，阁下。”

七种茨没有想到回应他的是一个吻。

乱凪砂按着七种茨的头，用舌头描绘着他的唇，又用自己的嘴唇吸吮了起来。乱凪砂的动作并不是很熟练，让七种茨微微有些痛，于是他很快反过来掌握了主动权。

‘上一次和阁下做爱是什么时候来着，一个月前？’七种茨回忆着那场，因为他全程失去了理智而变成了一场独角戏的欢爱，‘也不知道当时是怎么回事，我居然完全忘记了满足阁下，只顾着让阁下满足了我。也许现在是个好机会，我可以弥补一下上次犯下的错误’，他想。

动着这样的念头，七种茨亲吻乱凪砂的动作逐渐无章法起来，他抱着乱凪砂翻了个身半坐在了办公桌上，分开双腿，承担着一部分乱凪砂的体重。他感觉自己的血液都渐渐涌向了下半身，本就所剩无几却又被分散了的精力让他更加难以思考。

七种茨牵起乱凪砂的手，带着他去解开自己的皮带，带着他抚摸着自己蓄势待发的肉棒。他攥着乱凪砂的手指，觉得这个行为莫名地很熟悉，没有思考，一句他憋了几个小时的话就这样从七种茨的嘴唇间溜了出来：

“阁下刚才为什么要抓我的手？”

“因为日和君想安慰我的时候就会抓我的手啊。”乱凪砂没有停顿就回答道。

七种茨觉得自己混沌的大脑里闪过一道光，虽然有些微弱，他还是努力思考着。他之前一直不安于隐约觉得自己和乱凪砂之间有哪里不对。

七种茨停下了亲吻乱凪砂的动作，微微有些咬牙切齿的说道，

“那让我猜猜，阁下刚才拥抱我，也是因为在阁下觉得累的时候，日和殿下就是这么抱着您的吗？那么阁下，您刚才为什么亲吻我呢？”

“是啊，”乱凪砂回答道，他完全不觉得这样有什么问题，“因为茨看起来很需要一个吻。”

七种茨不愿意放走一丝灵感，又问道，

“上次阁下在我家的时候，说很喜欢我的样子，是什么？”

“是茨主动向我索要欲望的样子。”

七种茨终于知道自己和乱凪砂间的那种微妙感是哪里来的了。

乱凪砂可以看透自己的灵魂，可以看透自己没有说出口的欲求，愿意满足自己或大或小的愿望。

至于爱，阁下承诺自己的爱……这真的是爱吗？

乱凪砂，只是把日和殿下和他之间做过的事，原封不动的送给了自己。

七种茨不知道自己现在是什么心情。是嫉妒吗？是失望吗？

不过就是乱凪砂随口一句的承诺，对自己真的有这么重要吗？

七种茨关掉了房间的灯，侧过了头，他不想让乱凪砂看到这样低落的自己。如果阁下看到了，又会从日和殿下身上找到什么样的灵感安慰自己呢？巴日和那个每天情绪高涨的怪物，也会有情绪低落的时候吗？

阁下和日和殿下灵魂相通，和他们之间的羁绊比起来，自己这样不足为道的情感，又能算得了什么呢？

房间里只剩下电脑屏幕亮着，和窗外的月光一起，冷冷地照在了七种茨的脸上。乱凪砂看不清他的脸，也不知道他在想什么。虽然没有七种茨的手带领他，乱凪砂依旧准备完成刚才被七种茨的话打断的事。

乱凪砂的手摸上了七种茨即使因为停下了动作也迟迟不肯低头的性器。

七种茨也发现了即使自己正在情绪低落，对乱凪砂身体的渴望也丝毫不减。意识到这一点的七种茨突然有些厌恶这样沾满了欲望的自己，也有点厌恶现在这个无法自我剖析的自己。

如果自己只想和乱凪砂做爱，那现在的失落是从何而来？

如果自己不喜欢乱凪砂的关心，那刚才的温暖又是从何而来？

如果自己需要乱凪砂的温柔，那现在的愤怒又是从何而来？

七种茨觉得脑子里越来越乱，心中的渴望让他又无端的憎恨起了自己，他想听乱凪砂回答自己没有问出口的问题，想让乱凪砂告诉自己该如何做才能让他看向自己的眼神里不再有一层黄绿色的滤镜，更想让乱凪砂引领自己去获得无上的快乐。

七种茨一把脱下了乱凪砂的裤子，烦躁不安的他用力的用手挤压着乱凪砂的海绵体，一直到它充满了血抬起了头。七种茨伸手沾了一点杯子里早就凉透的咖啡胡乱的在自己下半身抹了一把就把乱凪砂按进了自己的身体里。

七种茨只觉得后穴传来的疼痛完全无法缓解自己空虚的内心，无论自己如何用力，都没有一丝一毫的满足感。

不知道七种茨从办公桌的哪个抽屉里摸出来一个真皮材质的散鞭，看起来是新的，还散发着皮革好闻的味道。他蜷起腿，让双脚都踩在桌子上，用力的把双腿张开，让自己更多的暴露在乱凪砂面前。

七种茨把手里的皮鞭递给乱凪砂，握着他的手，向自己的下身重重地挥下。散鞭上每一丝皮革都扫过了他的龟头，他的柱身，他的阴囊，他的穴口。这样数量庞大而细密的疼痛和快感，让七种茨头皮发麻，终于获得一丝满足。

带着乱凪砂挥动了几次之后，七种茨一只手撑着桌子，另一只手放在自己的膝盖上，微微用力，努力控制着每次乱凪砂挥鞭时自己合上双腿的冲动。疼痛和快感让他不断叫着，喘息着，挣扎着，七种茨终于忘掉了一切杂念，眼里，心里只有乱凪砂一个人。

“阁下，请用力地惩罚我吧。”七种茨说，“用您的分身，您的手指，哪怕是鞭子的手柄都好，用力地贯穿我吧，阁下。”

“惩罚茨什么？”乱凪砂不解。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“阁下，惩罚我对您的利用吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我的狠毒吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我对您的渴望吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我对日和殿下的嫉妒吧。”

“阁下，惩罚被我对您的不信任吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我接受爱意时的为难吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我不敢对您表达心意的软弱吧。”

“阁下，惩罚被我抹去的过去吧。”

“阁下，惩罚我想把您占为己有的想法吧。”

随着乱凪砂挥动的鞭子一下一下的打在七种茨的身体上，七种茨一句一句地说出了这三个月以来被他深埋在内心的秘密，像是宣泄，也像是忏悔。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （不要问我什么ibr办公室里有散鞭。。）
> 
> （这里的感情线不是很好写，本章开篇那个莫名其妙的拥抱是想说两个人的相处看起来好像因为‘爱’变得很温馨，但实际内心完完全全对不上。计划是在这里ibr要从精神上逃避ngs变成精神上屈服ngs的，然后衔接第一章宁愿认主也要留在ngs身边。）  
> （ibr这里知道自己对ngs的感情不一样，但他自己不知道，或者不愿意承认是爱（因为会变软弱），做爱的时候发现单纯的肉体关系已经满足不了自己了，他觉得可能是需要更强烈的刺激，于是才有了他主动拿出鞭子的情节，疼痛帮助他驱逐了那些乱七八糟的纠结。）  
> （摘掉了所有伪装，让他真正用自己的内心的面对ngs的时候，他的第一反应是自己太低贱了，对ngs是一种对着神的，崇拜，忏悔和献祭自己的心情，于是才会有后边那一段类似与给自己定罪的话，是他在请求ngs的原谅和救赎。）  
> （虽然确实ibr清醒的时候应该不可能说出这些话，但是这里ibr的大脑里只有一件事就是忏悔，所以这部分应该算自我献祭与自我感动的快感，所以才会写到说是他甚至是主动接受疼痛的，应该并不是性冲动，大概？ibr的忏悔也是从轻到重的，他每说出一句之后应该都有自我高潮一点，所以才会越说越多。）  
> （从此之后应该是ibr无意识地在ngs面前都会变得卑微，之前的ibr其实也都是嘴上卑微实际上心里不一定是怎么样的。第三章他确实是想ngs，但是第一当时是肉体占的比例更大，第二他之所以会那么纠结也有点是因为不愿意低头开口向ngs请求，所以本来只是‘你讨不讨厌我’的小事愣是对他造成了很大的影响。第九章也有暗示说他从不愿意开口到勉强说了一句‘给我’。目前只有第一章他对ngs的话是他主动的‘请求’，剩下的都是ngs看出来或者瞎猜的，划重点，瞎猜。）  
> （ibr这里的内心活动也好，第一章里ibr对ngs说的话也好，都是ibr想让ngs带领自己，指导自己，拯救自己的。这些都不是爱，目前ibr也从来没说过他爱ngs。）  
> （这里并不是他主要纠结ngs和hyr关系的地方，虽然也有点不舒服就是了。只有他知道自己爱上ngs了，才是描写他和爱的化身hyr的故事的时机。）  
> （本章采用了SM的表现形式，包括鞭子，还有最后那段话的灵感是SM里的报数。但是本质并不一样，这里的ngib并不是通过强制和疼痛获得快感的关系。其实核心矛盾还是，我不是很能把开车，和复杂的情感描述结合的很好，于是有了这个超长的注释，留给自己以后慢慢改吧。）  
> （还有啊，构思这一章的时候，本来就是想写个温馨的互动的，写着写着就这样了）


	11. 无题

（时间在第七章后）

清晨的阳光洒在房间里，慢慢驱散了上一个夜晚在房间里累积的寒意。

“BloodMary你看，你爸都不管你了呢。”

涟纯坐在沙发上，抓着小狗的前爪，一边逗弄它一边说道。

不远处的床上，巴日和抱着一个软软的抱枕正在发呆。

料理台上放着已经凉掉的蛋煎吐司，金黄金黄的，面包上还歪歪扭扭的画了个笑脸。

————————————————————————————————————

涟纯昨晚就发现了阿日前辈情绪怪怪的，看他实在是没精神，大发慈悲地问了问他怎么回事。

巴日和也不说，涟纯想到昨天他是和凪砂前辈一起离开的，就问他离开之后去了哪里。

“我家。”巴日和的回答没有给涟纯提供任何灵感。

“所以你和凪砂前辈吵架了吗阿日前辈，要不你干脆向Adam宣战好了。”涟纯觉得以凪砂前辈的性格应该不会和自己家的傻子前辈生气的。

“谁会和他吵架呀”，巴日和瞪了涟纯一眼又低下头闷闷的说。

“哦——我知道了，”涟纯反应了过来，“那就又是因为茨君了。”

涟纯知道因为自己和七种茨的事情，阿日前辈已经和他争执过好几次了。每次被阿日前辈发现，他都气冲冲地说要替自己做主，好像是七种茨胁迫了自己一样。涟纯很想跟他解释真的不用，但是每次话还没说完就被他教训了半天‘毒蛇很危险纯君你要小心’之类的话，只能勉强接受他的好意，顺便考虑下一次该怎么才能更安静的出门。

“茨君是在你们离开甜品店之后才来的呀，他能对凪砂前辈做什么。”没听见巴日和回答的涟纯自顾自的说着，“嘛，要我说，茨君那么爱凪砂前辈，又不会对他做什么不好的事，阿日前辈你也不用这么担心吧。”

“毒蛇？？他？？爱？！”，巴日和仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，突然坐起身子看着涟纯。

涟纯被他吓了一跳，挠挠头，想了想怎么和他解释。

“阿日前辈是因为你平时一有活动就黏着凪砂前辈，所以从来不注意茨君看凪砂前辈的眼神吧。我觉得小时候，我妈看我失魂落魄的老爸也差不多是那个样子。”

“你们做爱的时候，他也是用那种眼神看着你的？”

“啊？”涟纯不知道为什么话题又回到了这个，“我们又不开灯，不过我觉得应该不是吧。”他又仔细回忆了一下，“我好像听过一次他叫我阁下，不过我不知道是不是我听错了。”

巴日和又不说话了，两个人各自睡去。

————————————————————————————————————

巴日和被BloodMary的叫声吸引了一点注意，从自己的小世界里走了出来。

“纯君，你说毒蛇为什么会爱上凪砂呢？”

‘凪砂？’涟纯不知道巴日和什么时候换了对凪砂前辈的称呼，听到这种很是亲密的叫法，只觉得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“这个……不管怎么想都应该是你比我知道的多吧。”又回到了昨晚的话题，涟纯很好奇昨天两位前辈走了之后到底发生了什么。

“我之前以为，毒蛇是为了更好地控制凪砂才不让我接近他的，可是凪砂除了会说看不见我很寂寞以外，从来不抱怨别的。”

“最近我和凪砂在一起的时候，感觉毒蛇盯着我的视线越来越令人难以忍受了。虽然他表面上对人永远是那个样子，我还是觉得大家看向我的视线里永远混着他阴冷的气息。”

“可凪砂不仅每次都替毒蛇说话，居然还问我该怎么爱他诶！”

“我是担心凪砂才——”

“才什么？”涟纯问。

“纯君！不管怎么说，以后我都只有你一个人了哦！你要好好听话，不可以违抗我的命令，知道了没有！” 巴日和好像恢复了元气。

“……”，涟纯无语，“你和凪砂前辈分手了？”

“我和凪砂永远相亲相爱！”巴日和把手里的抱枕用力地扔向了远处的人。

涟纯觉得巴日和好像恢复了平时的元气，也不再多问，站起来走向厨房把凉掉的吐司热了热。

“有力气骂人了就起来吃口东西吧，阿日前辈。”

————————————————————————————————————

“茨，昨天的布丁好吃吗？”

乱凪砂在大楼的走廊里看见了路过的七种茨，和他打了个招呼。

“……？”，七种茨仔细回忆了一下才想起昨天那个被他几口吞下的布丁。

“原来那个布丁是阁下点的吗？阁下还真是体贴呢！不愧是日和殿下挑选的店，果然是一流水准！阁下和日和殿下的眼光真好～”

“茨喜欢就好。” 乱凪砂不想打扰七种茨工作，点点头就走开了。

七种茨心中泛过一丝恍惚，一丝甜蜜还有一丝酸涩，最后深呼吸了一口就去开会了。

END


	12. 新生

（第十章后，第一章前）

和往常一样，七种茨在自己的办公室里工作，但是身下传来火辣辣的疼痛让他有点难以集中。

他脑海中闪过了昨天发生在这张办公桌上的事，微微有些脸红，下半身又微微有了抬头的趋势。即便只是硬了一点，撕扯着的包皮也让他嘶的一下疼出了声。

今天早上，他躺在办公室的沙发上，从乱凪砂的大腿上醒了过来，看了下墙上挂着的表，是平时自己起床的时间，但看着这明显不是自己家的环境，花了好一会才整理好思路。昨晚最后发生了什么？他的记忆只停留在被疼痛和快感淹没的一瞬，停留在自己眼里只看得见乱凪砂挺拔的，高高在上的，即使在性爱中也神圣而不被玷污的身形的一瞬。

再然后呢？

“茨，你醒了。”乱凪砂也睁开了闭着的眼睛，“你还好吗？”

“你昨天晕过去了，是我下手太重了吗，茨。我不太知道该怎么做，抱歉。”乱凪砂用手覆上了七种茨小巧而有些苍白的脸，温柔的抚摸着他。

“不，嘶——”七种茨一个翻身把自己撑了起来，这才注意到下身撕裂般的疼痛，“不是的阁下。”

乱凪砂伸手把他又抱回了自己的腿上，“你看起来很疼，茨。再休息一会吧。”

看着明显很抱歉的乱凪砂，七种茨赶紧解释道这只是自己获得快感的一种方法。

“唔，从疼痛中获得快乐吗。我倒是在书上看过一些宗教人士会这样做。茨也有信仰吗？”

七种茨又想起了乱凪砂昨天的那个身影。

“不，没有，阁下。”

乱凪砂又自顾自的思考了起来，七种茨趴在他的腿上，很想问问昨天最后发生了什么，又不好意思开口。在这样安静而温暖的清晨，他觉得自己又要睡着了。

“茨，如果你过去做过什么事情的话……”过了一会，乱凪砂说。

“什么？”七种茨的大脑开始转动，“我昨天对您说了什么吗，阁下？”

“嗯。茨昨天说让我惩罚你。”

“惩罚我什么？”

“我昨天也是这样问你的，后来你说了很多话，但我觉得那些都不应该由我来原谅。”乱凪砂说，“除了与我相关的，但我并没有生你的气，茨。”

听到这话的七种茨觉得自己像在赤身裸体地面对乱凪砂，难道，自己把过去的秘密都说给他听了吗？可昨天自己已经失去意识了，按理说不应该有理智给乱凪砂讲故事才对。那自己对阁下说了什么呢？

“阁下，我——”七种茨张了张嘴，也不知道该说什么。

“茨愿意把这些说给我听，我很高兴。很抱歉弄疼你了。”

“阁下，你不厌恶我吗？”七种茨感觉应该无法再从乱凪砂口中问出更多细节，虽然不知道自己具体说了什么，可既然说是惩罚，想来一定是很多卑鄙而下流的事吧，他握紧了拳头，羞愧难当地问到。

“这个问题你问过我了，茨。”乱凪砂感觉身上的人身体紧绷了起来，于是摸了摸七种茨的头，把他抱紧了一点，“再休息一会吧。”

七种茨感觉有阳光照在自己身上，很温暖。他隐隐觉得自己身上紧紧包裹着自己的，甚至令自己窒息的压力轻了一点，连空气都变得新鲜了一些，就好像获得了新生一样。

七种茨听见走廊里远远的传来了脚步声，赶紧从乱凪砂身上爬起来，冲向自己的办公桌。激烈的动作让他本来就很疼的下身更疼了起来，刚一坐下，他就伸手撑住了自己的头，深呼吸了起来。

‘原来副所长这么辛苦吗，每晚都在加班，早上还要提早上班？’

提前来上班的Cospro员工透过玻璃墙看见坐在办公桌前的七种茨，心道。

“我送您回去休息吧阁下。”七种茨觉得现在和乱凪砂共处一室的每分每秒都很难熬，他又走到沙发边，拉起乱凪砂就往外走。

“好，不过我们先去吃早饭吧，茨。”乱凪砂由着七种茨拉着自己，说到。

七种茨低着头，脸微微有些红，带着乱凪砂去了公共厨房，亲手做了一顿早餐。

————————————————————————————————————

最近Cospro的人都觉得七种茨有一丝丝不一样，但具体是哪里不一样，每个人说的都不同。

有的人说副所长在会议上多批准了自己一条提议，有的人说最近交给副所长的策划案被返回来的时候居然没有那句令人讨厌的‘真是个不错的策划案啊’，有的人说副所长最近的衬衫好像少系了一个扣子，有的人说觉得副所长的眉毛多了几根，居然还有人说觉得副所长最近的头发好像没有以前蓬了。

总之都是一些很小的小事，众人七嘴八舌也没讨论出个结果来。众人八卦的猜想副所长是不是恋爱了，但又觉得每天不是在跑日程就是在加班的副所长哪有这个时间。

“阁下，最近有一个广告邀请，是一个户外的拍摄，您想接下吗？”，Eden的团体午饭时间，四个人吃一边闲聊着，七种茨看着窗外的阳光，突然问道。

乱凪砂不明白七种茨为什么要问自己，“工作上的事，茨决定就可以了。”

巴日和哼了一声，“毒蛇，怎么你工作能力退步了吗？是的话就不要呆在凪砂身边了。”

“真是羞愧啊，我居然被日和殿下怀疑工作能力了，不过在下只是想问问阁下的兴趣而已。”

七种茨觉得这顿美其名曰‘加强团队交流’的饭吃的还是很有必要的，就算不能和eve的两个人建立起多么亲密的联系，起码自己要学会面对随时就炸毛的日和殿下。

“我都可以的，茨。另外我觉得茨的手艺越来越好了，你们觉得呢？”

“多谢阁下夸奖，在下这粗制滥造的饭菜能让阁下喜欢，真的是让在下感到十分荣幸啊！”这句话倒不是平时那种夸张的奉承，七种茨发自内心地感到了高兴。

“确实很好吃，比我每天做的东西精致多了。”涟纯说。

“你也知道啊！凪砂我跟你说啊，纯君做的东西已经难吃到BloodyMary都不想吃的程度了呜呜呜——每天都是坏日和！” 巴日和放过了上一个话题，立刻跟乱凪砂哭诉道。

“哪有那么夸张啊阿日前辈，你把我做的沙拉给BloodyMary吃，它要是吃了就更奇怪了好不好。”

“你每天有涟纯给你做饭，已经很好了，日和。”乱凪砂笑道。

四个人间的气氛又恢复了和谐，七种茨只能在心中默默的叹气，不知道为什么，他突然有点羡慕Eve的两个人，他是看着这两个人从开始的不熟悉，到现在可以默契地生活在一起的。最近一段时间，自己和阁下之间也发生了不少事，为什么自己一丝靠近了阁下灵魂的感觉都没有呢？

七种茨不自觉的又把眼神飘向了乱凪砂的方向，涟纯注意到了他的动作，‘又是这种眼神了，我之前和阿日前辈说的应该没有错’，他心想，伸手碰了碰巴日和。

“什么事，纯君？”巴日和的大嗓门震醒了七种茨，他立刻收敛了脸上的神色。

涟纯翻了个白眼，“没什么。”

“你不会又因为我和凪砂说话就觉得自己被冷落了吧，纯——君——”，巴日和完全没注意到七种茨的变化，“这么依赖我可是不行的哦～”

涟纯气的直想骂人，一句GODDAMN在嘴边绕了一圈又咽了回去。

“是是是，我会努力成长的阿日前辈。”

“这才是乖孩子！”巴日和伸手摸了摸涟纯的头。

“你和这孩子相处的真好，日和。”乱凪砂看着他们的互动，又笑了笑。

七种茨在旁边只觉得越来越坐不住，连脸上挂着的笑容都很难维持。除了不知道为什么阁下和殿下换了对彼此的称呼以外，类似的事在这一年里明明经常发生。以前的阁下和自己不过是合作伙伴的关系，七种茨也没觉得有什么问题。但是现在，七种茨在想，阁下看到Eve的互动之后，到底会不会也想和自己这样相处呢？还是阁下连这个问题也不会想？

七种茨强迫着自己冷静下来，他想了想，刚才阁下已经夸过自己的饭菜了，也许是自己太不知足了吧。或者难道真的是自己的工作能力退步了？最近自己问了太多乱凪砂工作上的问题，虽然都是些细枝末节上的小事，得到的回答也无非就是‘我没什么意见’或者‘茨决定就好’。这明明是阁下对自己的信任，自己应该开心才对，不是吗？

结束了团建之后，七种茨又回到了办公室开始看策划。

————————————————————————————————————

一直到七种茨有一天在厨房遇见了伏见弓弦，他才明白自己到底想要什么。

END


	13. 2.1（？）距离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （好痛苦，写得我胃疼）  
> （其实突然觉得如果把第一章当成结局也还不错）  
> （ibr自愿臣服了，ngs也答应了）  
> （爱不爱的，真的那么重要吗（？））  
> （再继续写下去，两个人要互相伤害成什么样才能变成彼此的朱砂痣啊……）  
> （也不知道是在折磨他俩还是在折磨我自己）  
> （反正第一章前的所有情感变化我已经补充完整了）……  
> （ibr勾引ngs玩➡️ibr想和ngs做爱➡️ibr知道ngs不讨厌自己➡️ibr在ngs面前状态放松➡️ibr压抑自己情绪➡️ibr在ngs面前忏悔➡️ibr臣服ngs➡️ibr想让ngs引领和拯救自己➡️ibr开口请求）  
> （ngs不论文里文外（指官方），对ibr一直都非常好，即使在我的文里，如果不纠结动机，ngs真的对ibr很好很好了，信任，关怀，付出，都有）  
> （所以接下来我随缘写吧，有灵感就写写这样，第二阶段计划是写到ibr知道自己真的爱上ngs了，结果发现如果只论‘爱’，ngs其实更爱hyr为止（不是渣，ngs在第一阶段已经对ibr很好了，ngs和hyr也没什么纠缠不清的，ngs和hyr的默契是会在无意识间展露的，也是ibr永远都学不会的））  
> （情感线扩充完毕之前，就先不加进正文里了，单独编号吧）

【Eden演唱会】

乱凪砂的solo舞台迎来了台下粉丝狂热的欢呼，作为Eden的队长和绝对的王牌，乱凪砂的实力是绝对的无可挑剔。舞台上的乱凪砂是那样的张狂而充满力量，当他站在那里的时候，他就是整个舞台的主宰，观众只需要沉溺与他的歌声中，将身心完全交给他，释放自己的兴奋就好。

在后台默默看着的乱凪砂的七种茨，也是这样的观众。他看着乱凪砂的表演，露出了不矜持的表情，觉得自己的感官都被乱凪砂剥夺了，罪恶感被抛在脑后，只想跪下期盼，期盼和乱凪砂一同堕落，一同释放炽热。  
（上两段均来自末日蹦迪歌词，感谢翻译）  
七种茨拉着刚刚下台的乱凪砂，走进了Eden的休息室，没有开灯，把他按在角落里，紧紧的抱住了他乱凪砂。一直到乱凪砂觉得有点难以呼吸，他推了推抱住自己的人，七种茨抱着他的力量才减轻了一点。

“怎么了，茨。”乱凪砂很累，又被这样抱过，大口的呼吸着。

“没什么，就是想你了阁下。”七种茨轻轻的说，他发现台下的观众也都是用和自己一样的眼神看着乱凪砂的。七种茨只能用这样的拥抱来勉强让自己相信，这个发出耀眼光芒照耀着众生的人，在自己身边。

乱凪砂也抱住了怀里的人，怕把他的演出服弄皱，没有用力。

一直到休息室的门外嘈杂了起来，众人纷纷喊着为什么马上就到七种茨的solo了还找不到七种茨的人。甚至还有人推开了休息室的门，但是黑暗中没有看见在门后角落的两人，就又关上了门，“奇怪了，休息室也没人，”那人又急急忙忙的离开了。

“去吧，茨。”乱凪砂也放开了怀里的人，稍微整理了一下他的衣服。

七种茨的舞台最后也收到了粉丝的一致好评。因为他的solo曲讲述了一个诱惑与勾引的故事，而他表演时的脑海里，只有乱凪砂。

演唱会结束后，七种茨带着乱凪砂回到了自己家。

七种茨迫不及待的解开了乱凪砂的皮带，微微拉下了他的裤子，跪在地上用嘴含住了乱凪砂微微有些硬的性器，用舌头撩拨着他，直到感觉乱凪砂在自己嘴里完全勃起，缓缓吐了出去。

七种茨跪坐在地上，头靠向乱凪砂，扶着他的腿微微喘了一会，他其实也很累。

乱凪砂蹲下身子，抱住了七种茨，开始伸手脱他的衣服。七种茨好像收到了鼓励，一边激烈地吻着乱凪砂，一边也动手扯下乱凪砂的衣服，两个人很快就赤身裸体地在地上吻成一团。

今天似乎格外热情的乱凪砂刺激了七种茨，他无比渴望着与阁下合二为一的瞬间。他们就这样直接在地上做了起来，七种茨骑在乱凪砂身上，用尽了自己所有力气，和乱凪砂一起释放着这一份激情。

欢爱过后，七种茨拉着乱凪砂上了床，用手指轻轻在乱凪砂身上画着圈，讨好着他。

“阁下——”，七种茨躺在乱凪砂怀里，“阁下觉得我今天的舞台怎么样，”他撒娇一样地说。

“茨今天的舞台，很好啊。”乱凪砂也没什么太多的形容词。

“阁下今天的舞台，很完美，”七种茨也没指望能从乱凪砂嘴里听到什么，就开始诉说自己今天对他的渴望，“我在后台看着您的时候，真的很兴奋，很幸福。”

“唔。兴奋吗，我也觉得我今天好像格外兴奋，”乱凪砂说，“可能是很久没有这么大的舞台了。”

七种茨想起了今天刚回家时乱凪砂微微抬头的性器，原来不是因为自己是因为舞台吗？他又把乱凪砂抱紧了些，手伸向了他的下半身。

不出七种茨所料的，手上肉棒变硬的速度恢复了和往常一样的缓慢。七种茨有点失落，难道自己和所有粉丝一样，在被乱凪砂平等的照耀着吗？自己向阁下请求才得来的指引，被他通过自己的歌声，分给了每一个人吗？

七种茨不说话，又俯下身含住了乱凪砂的性器，可能是有点委屈，他的动作粗鲁了一些，乱凪砂微微有些不舒服，摸了摸他的头。七种茨反应了过来，重新使用了技巧，放轻了吸吮他的力度，用舌头划过柱身，勾起了他的冠状沟，不断的撩拨着。

‘我和阁下之间的距离，明明已经近到不能再近，为什么我还是觉得阁下离自己这么遥远呢，’七种茨一边做着这样的下流事，一边侧头看着乱凪砂的脸，他觉得自己还是看不懂阁下的表情。

七种茨翻了个身，跪伏在乱凪砂的双腿间，一边抓起乱凪砂的两只手，一边把他的性器深深的往自己喉咙深处送去，仿佛赌气似的，直接把自己按到了底。

坚硬的巨物插进喉咙的感觉直接让七种茨流出了眼泪，他忍住这种不适感，继续努力吞吐着。他能感受到乱凪砂的肉棱一次又一次的刮过自己的软腭和会厌，他的舌头几乎被全部压住无法移动，只能勉强用力挤压着乱凪砂的肉棒。

几乎被乱凪砂填满的七种茨，艰难的呼吸着，唾液流的到处都是。他紧紧的攥着乱凪砂的手，让他和自己十指紧扣，用力的绞着他的手指。

由于只能勉强用鼻子呼吸，七种茨觉得自己几乎失去了意识，脑海中只有一个想法：

‘离阁下近一点，再近一点。’

不知道过了多久，乱凪砂终于抵着七种茨喉咙后的肉壁射了出来。七种茨被这份强烈的冲撞唤醒了一点意识，把喉咙里的粘稠液体都咽了下去，又仔细的把乱凪砂的肉棒舔舐干净，身体倒向一边，张着嘴剧烈的呼吸着。

‘我把阁下全部咽进了肚子里，现在够近了吗，’他迷迷糊糊地想着。

乱凪砂看着整张脸因为缺氧而憋的通红的七种茨，拉着他的手，把他拽了上来。七种茨早就没有了力气，乱凪砂微微用力就把他抱在了怀里。

“茨，你很痛苦吗？”乱凪砂问，但是七种茨因为喉咙的不适感还没缓解，很难发出声音。

乱凪砂吻了吻七种茨的嘴唇，“以后这种会让你不舒服的事不用做，茨。”

“是……是的，阁……下……”七种茨艰难的说道，抱着乱凪砂很快就进入了梦乡。

他觉得自己很幸福。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （写多了强大而难以征服的ibr，突然回去写这样卑微的ibr，一时间居然还有点转换不过来。。）


	14. 2.2 黑暗（路人➡️茨警告）

七种茨一丝不挂的跪在床上，将侧脸贴在柔软的床单上，玫瑰红色的头发散在一边。

他带着黑色的眼罩，嘴唇微张，在努力的呼吸着。双手剪在身后，手腕用粗绳紧紧捆住。绳子向上绕过他的手臂，从手肘向下，绕过他的纤细的腰，绑在了他贴在胸口的大腿上。双腿微微分开，坚挺的性器直直地指向床面。

绳子在他洁白的身体上微微了勒出了一点红痕，在亚麻色绳子下若隐若现。

乱凪砂坐在另一边的床上，缓缓用手抚摸着七种茨的后背，七种茨随着他手上的动作，不住地颤抖着。

其实乱凪砂也不知道自己和七种茨正在做什么，今天没有日程安排，在晚上七种茨加班的时间里，在七种茨的请求下，乱凪砂去七种茨的办公室看了会书当作陪伴他，然后两个人就来到了七种茨家里。

七种茨拿出来绳子和眼罩，自己缠好了大腿和身上的部分，把绳子交给乱凪砂，指挥他缠紧了自己的手腕，又打了一个结。

“陪我一会吧，阁下。”七种茨的脸贴上床上，轻轻的说。

“……？”乱凪砂实在是理解不了七种茨在做什么，又想要自己做什么。

七种茨用后背的肌肤感受着乱凪砂温柔的抚摸，很想伸手抓住他的手。他忍住自己体内的燥热，想象着自己手腕上的绳子被乱凪砂牵在手里，七种茨很享受现在这种好像被乱凪砂掌控和囚禁着的感觉。

这其实也是他让自己抛弃杂念，捋清思路的一种方法。之前他有的时候遇见复杂又难以下手的事情，他也会把自己绑起来让自己体验一下这种身体被禁锢的感觉，压力下反而能让他的思路清晰许多，只不过平时他自己绑的都是活结，他觉得自己思考的差不多了就可以把自己放开。七种茨知道乱凪砂不懂这些，于是今天也只能自己动手再让乱凪砂配合自己。

七种茨听着身边乱凪砂的呼吸声，觉得很安心。

过了一会，七种茨感觉身下的床垫动了一下，在自己后背上的手拿走了，头顶上乱凪砂的呼吸声也消失了，他的世界一下就被寂静和黑暗包围了。七种茨有点不舒服，但他觉得乱凪砂可能去洗手间了，应该很快就会回来的。

七种茨在黑暗和寂静中等待着，离开了乱凪砂的他有些冷，微微有些颤抖。他不知道自己等了多久，一直都没有听到房间里有乱凪砂的任何声音，一种熟悉的恐惧渐渐的涌上七种茨的心头，那些他不愿意想起的回忆渐渐出现在了他的脑海里。七种茨越来越害怕，他挣扎着，想把手上的绳子解开摘下自己的眼罩，突然意识到这次打的是一个死结——

“阁下——你在哪！阁下——救我阁下！”，他大喊起来。

站在书架旁安静的挑选书籍的乱凪砂被七种茨吓了一跳，赶紧走到床边摘下了他的眼罩，又解开了他手上的绳子。七种茨立刻挣脱了身上的绳子，坐了起来，蜷缩起自己的身体，剧烈的颤抖着。

很久很久以前，七种茨也是这样蜷缩着身体，躺在一个黑暗的房间角落里。房间里安静地一丝声音都没有，他就这样颤抖着，一直到房间的门被打开，一群人走进来，暴力地，扯着他的身体，侵犯着他身上每一个可以侵犯的地方。七种茨在痛苦中很难衡量时间，一直到这些人发泄完自己的欲望，也不管地上浑身上下流着各种液体，布满各种伤痕的，像个破布娃娃一样的自己，就径直离开了房间。

每一次都是长官传来命令让他去那个小小的，漆黑的储藏间搬一些微不足道的东西，每一次都能听到在自己踏进房间之后门上落锁的声音，每次这群人发泄完离开之后都不会再关上门，七种茨就可以拖着残破的身体回去休息。

时间长了之后，七种茨渐渐地学会了扭动自己的身体来减轻自己被男人们冲撞的疼痛，男人们好像也很满意他这样，对待他也没有最开始那样粗暴了。

一直到七种茨被发现，继承了一笔遗产并离开了那个设施之前，这样的事每个月都会发生一次。再后来七种茨花了很长时间的收集了很多证据，把那个设施的许多人都告上了法庭。

乱凪砂伸手揽过了七种茨，感受着他在自己怀里颤抖个不停，又俯下身亲了亲他，觉得情况没有任何缓解，于是坐到床上，把赤身裸体的七种茨整个抱在了怀里，不断的抚摸着他的后背，安抚着他。

“茨。”他叫着七种茨的名字，试图唤回他的意识。

过了一会，七种茨清醒了一些，抬起胳膊搂住了乱凪砂的脖子，紧紧的抱住他。

“你去哪里了，阁下？”七种茨的声音隐隐带了些哭腔。

“你说让我陪着你，我想去书架那里挑一本书，”乱凪砂虽然不知道七种茨为什么害怕，但看起来好像是因为自己没有在他身边的缘故，“抱歉，茨，让你难过了。”

“阁下——”，七种茨抱着乱凪砂，试图让自己冷静下来。

乱凪砂不停的抚摸着他的身体，一直到他感觉怀里的颤抖逐渐停止了。

“你怎么了，茨？”乱凪砂觉得七种茨已经恢复了平时的样子。

“阁下，我——”，七种茨伏在乱凪砂的颈间，又深深的呼吸了一口，“我很害怕一个人待在黑暗和安静的房间里，阁下。”

乱凪砂环视了一下四周，尽管已经是深夜了，外面只属于城市的繁华依旧能通过大大的落地窗照亮整个屋子。

“为什么？”乱凪砂问到。

“我，我小的时候——”七种茨又停顿了一下，不知道是因为不想说出口，还是在想应该怎么给乱凪砂解释。

“你不用说了，茨。”听到这话的乱凪砂突然想起来，之前在七种茨办公室的时候，七种茨的那句，‘惩罚被我掩盖的过去吧’。既然七种茨不想说，那自己就不问了。

“我，我小的时候，经常会在一间黑屋子里被轮奸，阁下。”七种茨深呼吸了一口气，轻轻的说。

“茨，抱歉让你想起这些不好的记忆了。”乱凪砂又抱紧了他一点，虽然他无法感受七种茨的痛苦，但他也想让七种茨好受一些，“你若是不想提起这些事，可以不用回答我的。”

“不，阁下，我想告诉你。”七种茨隔着乱凪砂的衬衫感受着他的心跳声，渐渐地恢复了平静。

“我想告诉你，关于我的一切，包括我的恐惧，我的秘密。”

乱凪砂抚摸着七种茨的头，“茨今天很累了，我们以后慢慢说。”

“好。”七种茨吻上了乱凪砂的唇。

‘我会告诉你，我现在最害怕的，是失去你。’

‘我会把全部的自己交给你，请指引我吧，阁下。’

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （第不知道多少次给茨总磕头了……对不起茨总）  
> （安排这个剧情是为了解释为什么ibr总是那么熟练，虽然写那一段的时候我也极其不舒服，但还是要硬着头皮写）


	15. 2.3. 晚餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （说实话就是真的刀的我自己真的受不了了，我决定写点两个人的温馨日常小碎片，不带刀的那种）

办公室的门被敲响，七种茨从文件堆里抬起了头，最近的局势并不理想，让他很是烦躁。他用十分锐利的目光盯住了这个在下班时间还来打扰自己的人，“什么事？”，他说。

“副……副所长，那……那个，食堂的人让我来转……转告您乱凪砂大人今天没有去吃晚饭！副所长在下告辞了！”

越来越快地说完这句话的人逃一样地离开了七种茨的目光范围，心里暗暗后悔接下了这个跑腿的差事，今天的副所长有点过于可怕了。

‘阁下这是又干什么去了……’，七种茨按着自己眉心无奈地想着，明明自己最近这么忙，阁下居然还要让自己操心，‘算了，出去走走也好，就当转换一下心情。’

七种茨在ES大楼和星奏馆的各种地方走了一圈，最后发现Eden的练习室里还亮着灯。

“阁下——”，他推开了练习室的门。

房间里的乱凪砂正在拉伸，可能是刚刚结束一场练习的他看起来皮肤微微有些发红，晶莹的汗珠从额头流向下巴，又滚落到他因为激烈运动而浮出青筋的喉结，随即缓缓流向锁骨，最终消失在练习服的领口下。

原本只是勉强到腰际的衣摆被乱凪砂抬起的手臂带起，露出了一节看起来就十分柔韧的雪白腰肢，漂亮的腹肌线条一路向下，直至视线无法触及的地方。

‘Eden的练习服装有这么短吗？’，七种茨突然想。从进门开始七种茨的视线一直就没有从乱凪砂的身上离开，昏暗的灯光下，他觉得乱凪砂的身形有些朦胧，只有用力才能把他看的更仔细一点。

乱凪砂注意到了七种茨有些灼热的眼神，回过头来，弯了弯嘴角，露出了一个温柔的微笑，

“你来了，茨。”

听到乱凪砂声音的七种茨猛然惊醒，才想起自己是来‘问候’乱凪砂为什么不按时吃饭的。

“阁下今天为什么不去吃晚饭？”话刚出口，七种茨就发现自己的语气过于温柔了，不像是质问，反倒是——像娇嗔。

乱凪砂抬头看了下表，“啊，八点了，”他说，随后走向七种茨，“抱歉，我没注意时间。”

刚刚练习过的乱凪砂浑身都散发着水汽和荷尔蒙的味道，七种茨站在他身边，只觉得全身上下都被热气包裹着，这份温暖让他紧绷的神经放松了许多。

“阁下为什么这么晚了还在练习？我没记错的话，您今日的练习时间是上午。”七种茨让自己的身体轻轻倒向了乱凪砂的方向，乱凪砂伸出手臂接住了他。

“我看茨最近好像很心烦，不知道能为你做什么又不想打扰你，来多练习一阵也是好的，”乱凪砂抱着七种茨说道，“不过一不小心就很晚了，又让你操心了，茨。”

七种茨伸手环住乱凪砂的腰，觉得乱凪砂的热气蒸的自己脸都变烫了许多。

“谢谢你，阁下，”七种茨小声的说。

乱凪砂抱着七种茨走向了练习室的沙发上，七种茨觉得有点累，也就由着乱凪砂拖着自己。

“你需要休息一会吗？茨？”乱凪砂让七种茨坐在自己腿上，吻了吻他的额头。

“不，不要。”七种茨一边这样说着，一边却不由自主的抱紧了乱凪砂。

乱凪砂轻轻笑了一下，也不戳穿他，吻上了七种茨紧闭的嘴唇。

他用嘴唇反复摩挲着七种茨的唇瓣，又用舌尖舔舐着着它们，直到七种茨的嘴唇最终湿润起来，才用舌头轻轻撬开了他紧闭的双唇，把舌头伸了他的口中。

乱凪砂的动作不是很熟练，他学着之前七种茨吻他的样子勾着他的舌头，虽然努力让自己温柔地接触他的口腔内壁，还是弄的七种茨有点不舒服，七种茨很快就找回了主动权，环抱住乱凪砂的脖子，加深了这个吻。

七种茨翻了个身，让自己跨坐在乱凪砂身上，微微扭动起他灵活的腰肢，让自己的阴茎轻轻的蹭着乱凪砂的身体，他感觉很舒服，吻着乱凪砂的动作更加激烈了起来。

乱凪砂抱着七种茨翻了个身，把他压在了沙发上，手伸进了七种茨的衬衫里，沿着他腹部的肌肉向上，摸上了他的乳尖。七种茨痒的直接颤抖了一下，“阁下——”，他支吾道。

“怎么了？茨？”乱凪砂放开了亲吻七种茨的唇，眼里溢满了温柔。

“不，”七种茨发现乱凪砂停下了手上的动作，赶紧说道，“没什么。”

七种茨发现乱凪砂还是没有动，只能伸手去拽他的裤子，用他的动作说着他的急切。

“茨，现在不是很累吗？”乱凪砂没有制止七种茨的动作，但是有点疑惑。

“阁下——”七种茨不知道乱凪砂刚才的手是不是故意逗弄自己，他只知道现在自己很需要乱凪砂， “我想要你，阁下。”

“好。”乱凪砂像是一个接受了许愿的神明，又俯下身亲吻起了七种茨。

七种茨立刻伸手握住了乱凪砂的性器，不断的摩擦着，感受着乱凪砂的欲望和自己一起逐渐升起又蓬勃起来。

一直到确定手里的肉棒足够坚硬，七种茨转了个身趴了下去，把脸埋在柔软的沙发里，拽下了自己的裤子，他确实很累。

乱凪砂把一只手放在七种茨的身体侧边撑起自己，生怕压到他，伏下身亲吻七种茨的侧颈，用舌尖在他的皮肤上画着圈，安慰他，另一只手又伸进了七种茨的衬衫里，捏起了刚才被他放开的乳尖，微微揉捻着，感觉着这颗小肉粒在自己指间逐渐变硬，才放开它把手伸向另一颗。

“唔——”，七种茨只觉得自己被乱凪砂的温柔包围着，胸前和颈间的温热都让他舒服的叫出了声，他觉得自己还想要更多。他伸手把乱凪砂放在沙发上的手也抽走放到了自己胸前，没了支撑的乱凪砂一下子就重重的压在了七种茨身上，七种茨感觉着自己整个后背皮肤上传来的挤压感和热量，扭了扭自己身体，想更多的接触到乱凪砂的温度。

扭动的七种茨感觉乱凪砂坚硬的阴茎正在自己的股间不断摩擦着，私密处皮肤的接触带来了酥麻的感觉，他的后穴开始颤抖了起来，一缩一缩的，像是在空气中寻找着什么东西。七种茨微微偏过头，享受着乱凪砂温柔的吻，一边继续扭动着自己身体，一边伸手把乱凪砂的性器放进了自己身体里。

乱凪砂直起了身，离开了乱凪砂的七种茨觉得自己失去了温暖，甚至打了个冷颤。不过很快他就不再觉得冷了，乱凪砂扶着七种茨的腰，缓缓动了起来。

性爱中的乱凪砂依旧是那样的温柔和优雅，每一次进入都仔细地用龟头摩擦着七种茨的的穴口，敏感点，一直伸进到直肠深处，再缓缓拔出，冠状沟卡在七种茨的穴口发出一声好听的声音。

七种茨觉得每一次乱凪砂的进入虽然缓慢，却很用力地碾过自己穴壁的每一个皱褶，仿佛要它们全部熨平一样。他沉浸在这样的温柔中，觉得自己的烦恼也在逐渐被乱凪砂熨平，带走。他开始配合起乱凪砂的节奏收缩起自己的穴肉来，伴着被填满的酸胀感，开始放飞自己的思绪。

七种茨的身体逐渐热了起来，裸露在外的腰肢也渐渐镀上了一层粉红色，他想要更多，他想要紧紧的缠着乱凪砂。他紧紧的缩起自己的穴口，不想放乱凪砂出去，又用力摆动着自己的身体，让自己的屁股用力地撞向乱凪砂的囊袋，发出一声又一声清脆的撞击声。

乱凪砂按住了七种茨的腰，让他不要乱动，自己则和刚才一样，仔细而用力的在七种茨体内抽插着，只是这一次加快了一些速度，攻击着七种茨柔嫩的内壁。

被按住的七种茨只能接受乱凪砂带给他的快感，无处释放的他向后弯起自己的腰，用自己的手臂勾住了乱凪砂的脖子，狠狠的吻住了他，把自己小腹处传来的酸胀都通过舌头的搅动还给他。

七种茨觉得自己身后的快感在一波又一波的冲击着他，让他的胳膊酸软到再也挂不住，又软软的滑到了沙发上，只能乖乖地翘起屁股迎接着乱凪砂。

“啊——阁下，嗯，不够，太用力了阁下——”，七种茨仰起头，手紧紧的攥着沙发的顶部，微张着嘴，艰难的呼吸着，嘴中说出的话破碎的不成样子。

在一次重重的撞击后，七种茨没控制住直接射在了沙发上，但是乱凪砂并没有因此停下动作。高潮后的七种茨的身体更加敏感了起来，不仅自己的后穴，就连被乱凪砂的手握住的腰上都传来了酥麻的感觉，“阁下——不要——”，他上半身悬空着，双手除了紧紧的抓住沙发便无处安放，仿佛要溺死在乱凪砂带给他的快感里。

“茨不要什么？”乱凪砂的声音也带上了些许的气喘。

“不是——是——要——”，七种茨用力的挤压着体内的肉棒，“射——射给我——阁下”，他艰难的说着。乱凪砂又加快了一点动作，最终掐着七种茨的腰，把他用力的贴向自己，射在了他的肠道深处。

被精液冲击着的七种茨又射了些许液体出来，然后侧着身子倒了下去，他真的很累，欢爱后的他连精神都放松了，更加支撑不住自己的身体。乱凪砂赶忙伸手接住了他，抱着他转过身一起躺在了沙发里。

激情之后，七种茨身上的衬衫早就皱成一团，松松的堆在胸口，露出了粉粉的身体，双手紧紧的抓着乱凪砂的练习服，头发散乱，满面潮红，闭起双眼，正微微张嘴伸着舌尖缓缓喘息着，完全不像是刚才那个用眼神就能把员工吓跑的样子。

“明明……明明是来叫阁下吃饭的，我却吃饱了……”七种茨在乱凪砂耳边小声的说。

乱凪砂伸手揉了揉七种茨已经很乱的头发，“吃饱了就休息吧，茨，我陪你一会。”

七种茨紧紧的抱住了乱凪砂，两个人安静的拥抱着，就连空气都是幸福的。

突然七种茨翻了个身坐了起来，跑去换了身练习服又把沙发简单清理了一下，拉起乱凪砂的手往外走。

“我去给您做晚饭，阁下。”

已经九点多的公共厨房早已没有了人，七种茨一边熟练的做着料理，一边喂给乱凪砂一些不重要的食材，感受着乱凪砂的舌头轻轻舔过自己的指尖，七种茨的脸红了又红。

最后呢？乱凪砂觉得七种茨办公室里的那几本书挺好看的。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我尽力了！！！我真的尽力了！！！！！！）  
> （我们的卡密第一次主动诶！！！）


	16. 2.4. 温度

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我错了，说好不写ngs和hyr纠缠不清的，但是这种不自觉的亲密接触又刻意保持距离真的太欲了，不写都对不起这种暧昧的气氛）  
> （大型ntr现场，不过我觉得看我文的人既然都看到这了就都已经习惯ntr了吧……？）

外景拍摄结束后，四个人享受了一下酒店里的温泉。

乱凪砂觉得被热水包裹着全身时温暖的感觉很幸福，就像是很久以前巴日和抱着自己的时候一样。

夜深了，几个人正在收拾准备休息，巴日和拿起了吹风机，坐在乱凪砂身后，替他吹头发。

巴日和的手指轻轻插进乱凪砂的长发间，挑起一缕又一缕的发丝，一边慢慢抖动，一边用吹风机吹着，让热气烘走他发间的水意。

他用手指抓了抓乱凪砂发根处的皮肤，让头发更蓬松一些，反复拨弄着。

“日和的手指，好像比这风还热呢。”

“真的吗？” 日和君伸手摸了一下乱凪砂的额头，可能是手指被热风吹了一阵，确实比乱凪砂的额头热一些。

“是真的。”乱凪砂说。

巴日和手上微微用力，让乱凪砂仰起头，拿着吹风机把他的发际线吹干。

乱凪砂放下了手里的书，闭起了眼睛。巴日和看到他雕塑一样的眉眼，和微微颤抖的睫毛。头顶的灯光照在他脸上，衬得他的皮肤隐隐有些透明。

巴日和不自觉地放轻了手指上的力度，抚过他修得很精致的眉毛，抚过他的太阳穴，抚过他的耳廓，挑起乱凪砂散落在额前的头发，轻轻放到了耳后。顺着他的长发和脖颈，巴日和的手指不断向下抚摸着，最后轻轻地落在了乱凪砂肩上。

过了一会，乱凪砂感觉自己左边微微暗了一些，于是睁开了眼睛。

是巴日和的手。他的指尖距离自己的脸颊还有一点点距离，乱凪砂却觉得巴日和的指尖对着的地方，有些痒，又有些热。他不自觉地靠上巴日和的手，瘙痒消失了，只剩下温暖。

巴日和轻轻笑了一下，又抚过乱凪砂的脸，把手放回了乱凪砂的头发上。

很久很久之后，乱凪砂的长发终于被吹干了，白色的发丝在风中上下翻飞了起来，抚过巴日和的脸。巴日和微微俯下身子，靠近乱凪砂的颈侧。

“你说什么，日和？机器的声音太大了，我没有听清。”乱凪砂偏过头想听他说什么，嘴唇轻轻蹭过了巴日和的脸，感受着唇上传来的温度，这种感觉似乎很久没有过了，可能是吹风机的缘故吧，他觉得脸上好热。

巴日和没有说话，笑了笑，坐直身子，关掉了吹风机。

‘我还是你的太阳吗？凪砂。’

看着乱凪砂微微有些发红的耳根，巴日和并不打算问第二次。

———————————————————————————————————

“凪砂——我好想你。”

巴日和说的很轻很轻，但他知道身后的人听得见。

乱凪砂把放在巴日和身上的胳膊紧了紧，让他的后背紧紧的贴在自己胸口，伸了伸头去亲吻怀里的人。

咸咸的，是血腥气。

“日和——”乱凪砂知道是巴日和为了让自己不发出声音才把嘴唇咬破的，他轻轻含住了巴日和的嘴唇，舔舐着，一直到感受不到味道为止。

巴日和只觉得自己是疯了才会做这种事，明明——

今天帮乱凪砂吹头发的时候，他看着乱凪砂闭上的双眼，颤抖的睫毛，透着血管的皮肤，还有——泛红的耳廓，都让他很想伸手摸一摸乱凪砂。巴日和伸出了手，却在离乱凪砂还有一点距离的时候停下来。可是乱凪砂依然感觉到了，偏过了头靠上了自己的指尖。

巴日和直觉的自己指尖上热得像是在灼烧，但是又舍不得放开，抚过了乱凪砂的脸才又回去帮他吹头发。

乱凪砂还说自己的手指热，明明他的脸比自己的指尖还烫。

夜深人静的时候，睡不着的巴日和突然感觉身上一沉，居然是乱凪砂抱住了自己。他看着乱凪砂的胳膊从自己身下伸出来，赶紧用手握了上去。

鬼使神差般地，他抓住了乱凪砂的另一只手，伸进了自己裤子里。他握着乱凪砂的手，带着他在自己的性器上缓缓套弄，发泄着让自己难以忍受的热。

他不敢发出声音，只能紧紧的绞住乱凪砂的另一只手，用力的咬着自己的嘴唇。

一直到自己发泄完，乱凪砂吻住了自己，巴日和才觉得自己冷静了一点，他紧紧的靠在乱凪砂怀里，享受着很久没有过的温暖。

巴日和知道自己不该这样，无论是因为之前和乱凪砂的约定，还是因为现在身边还有别人。他有些后悔，但是听了听房间里没有传来别的声音，他稍微安下了心，也不想再说什么。

他当然知道乱凪砂不会怪自己，他感受着乱凪砂的吻，甚至都知道乱凪砂觉得是他冷落了自己而感到抱歉。‘凪砂他，真的会宠坏我的。’巴日和第不知道多少次对自己说道。

————————————————————————————————————

七种茨的眼睛一直在看着天花板。

黑夜是他的时间，他的感知甚至在黑暗中更加敏锐了起来。

本来就难以入睡的他，因为身边睡着自己的阁下更加难以安眠。他一旦闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现出自己和乱凪砂做爱的场面，可他知道现在房间里还有别人，他不能这样做。

努力让自己平静入睡的七种茨突然感觉身边的人动了一下，但好像什么都没有发生。

‘可能阁下只是翻了个身吧’，他想，于是又闭上了眼睛。

可过了一会，七种茨听见了巴日和逐渐粗重的呼吸声，听见了他极力克制的呻吟声，听到了浅浅的龟头和包皮摩擦的声音，听见了他和阁下接吻的声音，听见了他和阁下互相叫着彼此名字的声音。

七种茨觉得自己脑子里有点乱，他只能盯着天花板，让自己不要去想身边发生的事。因为一旦他闭上眼睛，眼前就是阁下温柔地吻着日和殿下的样子，日和殿下幸福的样子，都是会让自己发疯的样子。

七种茨死死的攥着自己的手，恍惚中，他甚至觉得自己应该感谢巴日和没有叫出声来，不然他和他的公关部又有的忙了。这种荒唐的想法一出现，一丝笑声不受控制地从他嘴边溜了出来。

即使是沉浸在乱凪砂的吻中的巴日和都注意到了这个在黑夜中很是突兀的笑声，立刻放开了乱凪砂，转过身趴在乱凪砂身上看向了他的背后。

巴日和看到七种茨的眼睛在黑夜里闪烁着光芒。似乎是注意到了自己的视线，七种茨把头转了过来。

“你不要怪凪砂。”巴日和开口第一句就是这个，也不想辩解什么。他不怕七种茨恨自己，他只怕七种茨会伤害乱凪砂，七种茨对乱凪砂的心意，他多多少少还是知道的。

“凪砂？”七种茨轻轻的道，像是在说给自己听，“殿下和阁下到底是什么时候换了称呼的？”

此时乱凪砂也转过了身来，“茨，你怎么醒了？”

“阁下是希望我现在睡着吗？”

“我当然希望你能好好休息，茨。”

听了这话的七种茨只觉得自己好像更委屈了些，咬住自己的嘴唇，不出声，他只觉得自己胸膛里有一万只蚂蚁在啃噬自己的心。

“之前我和凪砂已经约定好了不再发生关系，我不想让他为难。今天是我主动勾引他的，是我的错。”巴日和怕七种茨没听见，又重复了一遍。

巴日和越是坦荡，越是让七种茨觉得无地自容。

“茨？”乱凪砂看七种茨不说话，就去拉他的手。

七种茨仿佛被烫到了一样，乱凪砂的手刚刚碰到他他就缩了回来，然后立刻反手拉住了乱凪砂，很用力地握着，握的乱凪砂甚至有些痛。

乱凪砂和巴日和对视了一下，实在是不知道怎么应对这种情况。

“七种茨，你很爱凪砂吧？”巴日和无奈，问到，他看到乱凪砂向自己投来了疑问的目光。

‘爱……吗？’七种茨想，‘我只是想留在阁下身边，我想亲吻他，占有他，这样就是爱吗？’

“你很爱凪砂，我看得出来，纯君也看得出来。”看七种茨不说话，巴日和替他回答到。

“凪砂也很爱你，他问过我许多次该怎么爱你。你向他索要的一切，他都给你了，七种茨。”

“阁下——”，七种茨知道巴日和说的没错，自己的神明确实一直都在回应自己。

“我对你不够好吗，茨？为什么你在难过？”乱凪砂也坐了起来，努力了解着现状。

“不是的阁下！不是的！”七种茨有些慌乱，大声的回答到，忘了现在是深夜。

“嗯……？”，被七种茨吵醒的涟纯神情恍惚的坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，转过头发现除了自己以外的三个人全都穿着睡衣在坐着，巴日和靠在乱凪砂的身上背对着自己，远处的七种茨，他有些看不清，但是好像有点难过的样子。

“几点了……？”涟纯看着外面还黑的天，想着定好的起床时间不是八点吗？难道阴天了？

“你们在干什么？”发现没人回答自己的涟纯终于发现了不对劲。

“纯——君——，你怎么醒了，快回去睡觉，明天我们还有日程的！”巴日和回头说道。

“……？”涟纯不明所以，“你们不睡吗？”

“你去睡就好了！我和凪砂有话要说！”巴日和说道，然后顺势就拉着乱凪砂下了床。

巴日和给自己和乱凪砂披上了外套，拉着他走到了阳台上。

“日和，谢谢你。”乱凪砂轻轻的说。（指每次都是hyr替他说话替他做情绪。我真的写不了这两个神仙了！！！以后他们说话我就打括号！！）

“抱歉凪砂，”巴日和抱住了乱凪砂，“给你添麻烦了。”

“日和，爱是什么？为什么会让茨难过？”乱凪砂轻轻的问到。

“抱歉。”巴日和没办法回答乱凪砂，只能紧紧的抱着他的头，‘七种茨难过是因为你没办法像一个普通人一样爱着他’这样的话，他实在是说不出口。

“可我不想让茨难过。”乱凪砂又说道，语气有点难过。

“我知道，对不起，凪砂，我们明明约定好的，我今天不该——”巴日和很后悔。

“日和不要道歉，你一直都很好。”乱凪砂不知道巴日和为什么一直在对自己道歉。

在房间里等涟纯睡着的七种茨也起身来到了阳台。他看见日和殿下把阁下抱在怀里，阁下的头靠在他胸前，巴日和低头吻着他的头顶，像是两个人依偎在一起取暖。

“阁下——，”七种茨轻轻的说，声音像被吹散在了风里，“我爱你，阁下。”

听到身后声音的乱凪砂转过身，“我也爱你，茨”，虽然乱凪砂的情绪有点低落，他还是努力地对着七种茨温柔地笑了笑。

看到这样一个笑容的七种茨，不知道为什么觉得自己心里更痛了，转过身，逃一样地回到的房间。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （好家伙，本来就随便写个ntr番外，结果把正文的剧情都写出来了）  
> （可怜的jun，四个人的故事，他却没有姓名）  
> （之前我写凪日BE就是因为这个，hyr不是怕ibr难过，他是怕自己和ngs的事被ibr发现的时候，ngs会难过）


	17. 2.5. 灵魂 （轻微ooc警告+大量吐槽）

“茨。”

自从那个宣传温泉旅馆的工作后，七种茨恨不得躲着乱凪砂走。除了工作必要的接触外，七种茨连传达工作安排这种事都交给了手下去做。

七种茨不知道自己为什么对阁下说出了那样的话，更觉得乱凪砂对自己的微笑充满了讽刺。他不想思考这些，回去就一头扎进了工作中，除了夜深人静的时候很想念乱凪砂在办公室里陪着自己的时光，即使是两个人都安静着不说话，他也觉得那时候的办公室似乎比现在暖和许多。

听到门口传来的声音，七种茨抬起了头，是乱凪砂。

“阁下！这么晚怎么来在下的办公室了！阁下还是应该好好休息！”

“我不能来吗，茨？”乱凪砂径直走到沙发前坐下，“你先忙吧。”

“阁下有事情找我吗？”七种茨觉得乱凪砂在这里只会让自己分心，决定先打起精神应对他，于是也走过去坐到乱凪砂身边，示意他可以说了。

“茨，我做了什么事让你不开心了吗？”乱凪砂抬手想捋一下七种茨眼前垂着的发丝，让自己看得更清楚一些，七种茨却颤抖了一下躲开了。

“不，怎么会呢，阁下的决定——”七种茨话刚刚说到一半，连自己都说不下去了。他知道就算他能骗过自己，也骗不过眼前这个全知全能的神明大人。

“告诉我，茨。”乱凪砂看着沉默的七种茨，伸手微微捏起了他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，“我会把我的一切都告诉你，这句话你忘了吗？”

七种茨没有想到乱凪砂会用自己说过的话来压迫自己，更没有想过自己说过的话乱凪砂都记在了心里。找不出别的理由的他，只能闭上了眼睛，艰难的说道，“我不想看见阁下和日和殿下做爱。”

“好。”乱凪砂说。

等了一阵子却没再听到其他声音的七种茨缓缓睁开了眼睛，发现乱凪砂还保持着同一个姿势看着自己，他觉得脸上被乱凪砂的视线灼烧的微微发烫，移走了视线。

“阁下不问问为什么吗？”

“为什么？”乱凪砂疑惑到，“会让茨难过的事我都不会去做。这件事不是会让你难过吗？而且我和日和确实早就有过这样的约定，还有什么问题吗，茨？”

乱凪砂把自己的手从七种茨的下巴上拿了下来，捋了捋他眼前的头发，顺着他的耳后把手放在了他的后背上，安慰着他。

七种茨扑进了乱凪砂的怀里，紧紧抱住了这个不断带给他快乐和痛苦的人。他觉得他抱住乱凪砂的时候，时而热得像火焰，时而冷的像冰块，可无论是哪种感觉，七种茨都不愿放开自己抱着他的手，哪怕，这样的温度变化正在融化着他的灵魂。

‘从此之后，我可以独占阁下了吗？’七种茨想着。

“我爱你，阁下。”七种茨不知道是在说给乱凪砂听，还是在说给自己听。

“我也爱你，茨。”

————————————————————————————————————

由于乱凪砂的巴日和两大看板的绝对实力，加上七种茨背后的出谋划策，Eden的人气如日中天，隐隐地有了变成年轻一代top的势头。（ES的其他偶像对不起，涟纯对不起）

Eden的粉丝见面会自然也人满为患，长达一整天的见面会也不能满足粉丝的热情，一句又一句的“感谢你这次来看我”让即使是非常专业的四个人也感觉疲惫不堪，回到休息室就各自瘫坐在沙发上，放松着脸部的肌肉。

“今天又是收获满满爱意的一天呢！”巴日和虽然累，但听起来似乎很兴奋。

七种茨的眼神不自觉的瞟向乱凪砂，发现他虽然看起来也很疲惫，（关于ngs为什么做偶像的原文我还得去找一下），但全身也镀上了一层柔和的光芒，想来接受了一天的爱意，阁下心里也很温暖吧。

“茨。你今天开心吗？”乱凪砂注意到七种茨的目光，问他。

“作为偶像的最高奖赏就是粉丝的爱意，在下这样的人都能收获这么多的喜爱，自然喜不自胜！”七种茨回答道，也不知道是真心还是职业素养。

“茨当然值得被人喜爱。”乱凪砂说。

“阁下过奖了！”被当众夸奖的七种茨多少还是有些不习惯，把头转向一边。

“茨君，你还是这么别扭呢。”涟纯替七种茨回答道。

“嗯嗯！还是我们纯君更可爱一些！”巴日和笑到，伸手想摸涟纯的头，却被他躲开了。

“茨，你确实也该敞开心扉一些了。粉丝们，还有我们都很爱你，不是吗？”乱凪砂说。

巴日和听到乱凪砂这样说，冲了过来，“让我也给你一个充满爱意的拥抱吧！”

七种茨微微思考了一下没有躲开，他只觉得自己被巴日和抱着好热，眼睛却看向了乱凪砂的方向，看着他正在对着自己微笑着。

“那既然阁下都这样说了，在下也不能拒接殿下的好意了。”

“这才是好日和！”巴日和抱完之后又坐了回去，似乎对七种茨的变化十分满意，“凪砂是对你施了什么魔法吗？明明之前就连我们一起经历SS那么大的事情，你都不愿意把我们当作你的伙伴诶。”

“阁下和殿下都在不遗余力地照亮在下，在下自然要发自内心的接受～”

‘至于，魔法么’，七种茨又一次看向了乱凪砂的方向。

——————————————————————————————————————

“阿日前辈，你居然不讨厌茨君了？真是神奇。”回到家的涟纯忍不住内心的好奇，“我怎么记得你们不久之前还在吵架诶。”

“我已经很久没叫过他毒蛇了好不好！再说我跟他吵架是为了什么？纯君也真是的，总是让我操心，麻烦死了！”

涟纯没有想到话题居然又回到了自己身上，“喂，我可从来没有让你管过这件事。”

“哦？那这么说，一直都是你自愿的？”

“我说过很多次我是自愿的了阿日前辈！你到底能不能认真听别人说话呀真是的，总是把自己的想法强加在人身上，真的是你一贯的风格呢，霸道得很。”

“哼”，巴日和轻轻的哼了一声就不再说话。

两个人相对无言很久，涟纯开始想刚才的话是不是说的太重了，巴日和再骄傲，听到自己这么说也是会伤心的吧，

“喂……我也不是那个意思，”涟纯挠了挠头，“我是很感谢你提醒我啦，但是茨君也确实没有强迫过我，啊也不是，那个……”

涟纯看巴日和还是不说话，有点心慌，但是‘自己和七种茨确实只是肉体需求’这种话他又实在是说不出来，着急的挠了挠下巴。

“那你为什么找七种茨不找我？论资源，怎么说也是我能给你的比他多吧？”

“诶？”涟纯被问的有点懵，“是他主动找的我啊。”

“那你是在怪我不主动了？”

“诶？你在说什么啊阿日前辈。”

巴日和直接跑上了涟纯的床，八爪鱼一样地抱住他，“你可是我的奴隶，你是不是忘了？嗯？”，巴日和吹出的气在涟纯耳边温温热热的，弄得他有点痒，一边偏头想躲开巴日和的呼吸，一边又试图把巴日和缠在自己身上的手臂拔开，结果发现拿掉一根又缠上另一根，于是他除了腹诽就没有了其他的行动。

“你刚才是不是说了很感谢我？”巴日和又说，“纯君今天很乖哦～”

“我……我那是怕你生气才说的，”涟纯不知道是被巴日和抱得还是说得有些脸红，转过头不看他。

“亲我，”巴日和命令到。

“阿日前辈——？”

“你是我一个人的奴隶，自然要听我的话。”

不知道是巴日和的话起了作用，还是涟纯被巴日和抱的太热了失去了一点理智，他回过头，吻上了巴日和的嘴唇。

“乖哦～”，巴日和一边说着一边占领了亲吻的主动权，涟纯实在是太不熟练了，他想。他用舌头勾过涟纯的舌头，用双唇吸吮着，涟纯被他堵的有些喘不过气，满脸通红，“学会呼吸，”巴日和说。

“唔——”涟纯有点迷失在这个吻里，下身迅速的膨胀了起来。

‘真是个少年啊，’巴日和想，伸手脱掉了他的裤子，蓬勃的欲望一下子就弹了出来。

“阿日前辈！”，涟纯被巴日和握住了性器，一时间无法从震惊中回过神来。

“怎么啦？纯君这不是很想要嘛？”巴日和边说也边脱下了自己的裤子，从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑液，给涟纯和自己做润滑，然后抱住涟纯的脖子，把腿缠到他腰上，抱着他一起躺到了床上。

“啊——”，在重力和润滑液的作用下，涟纯的阴茎顺利地滑进了巴日和的后穴里，直接重重的顶向了最深处，两个人一起舒服地长叹了一声。

涟纯觉得巴日和的穴壁热的像是要烫坏了自己的肉棒一样，赶紧撑起身体抽插了两下，让热量四散开来，然后就不再动作，额头冒着汗珠，“阿日前辈——”

“干嘛？怎么停了？”巴日和睁开了眼睛，有点不高兴道，“纯君的体力这么差可不好哦～”

本来觉得不太好意思的涟纯听到这种挑衅立刻向巴日和发起了攻击，青涩的，少年的冲动刺激地巴日和觉得自己在狂风暴雨中飘摇，“啊——”，他急促的呻吟着，挂在涟纯脖子上的手，也渐渐地用力扣住了他的后背。

“慢一点——嗯——不是那里啦——纯君！”巴日和破碎地说着。

“你放松一点啊，阿日前辈——”涟纯也不是很好受，他的阴茎被巴日和的穴肉紧紧的夹着，让他进退两难。他低头吻上了巴日和的脖子，用亲吻分散着自己想射精的冲动。

“唔嗯——还要，”巴日和张开双腿，指挥着涟纯攻击着自己的敏感点，感受着这强烈的快感，小腹不断不受控制地收缩着，一直到他射在了涟纯的肚子上。看到这一幕的涟纯也再也忍不住，狠狠的射进了巴日和的身体。

在两个人的这场激烈的肉体冲撞之后，巴日和把涟纯抱在自己身上，精液被两个人的接触的皮肤抹匀，渐渐干透。

恢复意识的巴日和，感觉自己脖子和胸前的皮肤都火辣辣的，赶忙推开涟纯跑下了床，果不其然，自己的脖子和胸前红通通一片，布满了星星点点的吻痕。

“纯——君！！”巴日和大喊道，“我是个偶像诶！！你还让我怎么工作！！”

被巴日和提醒了的涟纯也突然觉得自己后背很疼，也一下子跑到了镜子前。

“你还说我呢阿日前辈——那我身上这是什么啊……”

“那好吧，”巴日和只好认命般的抱住了他，抬起一条腿，用大腿内部的皮肤轻轻的蹭着涟纯的腿，“以后纯君也要像今天一样乖乖听话哦。”说完又吻上了他。

“哦，还有，你以后不许再答应七种茨了！虽然以后七种茨应该也不会再联系你了，总之就是不许！”

“哦——知道了——”涟纯继续了这个被打断的吻。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （吐血）  
> （多么温馨，多么幸福的场景啊，吃醋闹别扭的ibr和承诺只‘爱’ibr一个的ngs，没有难堪的争吵，不存在日后的反悔，在一个温柔的抱抱中就解开了矛盾，还有比这更甜的吗？（震声））  
> （美中不足的就是感觉再这样下去，ibr离疯也不远了。。）  
> （说实话，哪里还会有比ngs更完美的伴侣呢，信任你，陪伴你，关心你，理解你，不打扰你，还会引领你，指导你，你想要什么我就都给你。他唯一的常人眼光里的不完美的地方就是和hyr的关系了吧，ibr说出来ngs答应之后，这一点瑕疵也不存在了）  
> （我想，应该也只有这样完美的ngs才能让ibr打开心房了吧，只是，打开了心房，然后呢？）  
> （我觉得这里最痛就是，ngs不像普通的故事里因为各种各样理由才对另一半虚情假意然后被发现什么的，ngs真的就是真心实意地对ibr好，可能这就是人爱上神的下场吧，心梗了）
> 
> （我又复习了一下我自己的写的第一阶段，同样是ngs对ibr的拥抱，观感真的比这里好太多了，所以果然就是爱情里爱的越深的人越卑微越痛苦吧……）
> 
> （我也不知道为啥后面这两大段感觉被我写的四个人都ooc了，也就ngs稍微好点。但是仔细分析一下也没看出来是哪的问题……抓头）  
> （另外我大概加起来番外连正文写了5w字了？第一次写 日纯 惨）  
> （来对比一下占有欲吧，摊手）  
> （写这段时候我特意没提一些细节hhh，毕竟也不用每章都强调ntr，但是如果仔细追究的话，润滑液是hyr为了ngs准备的，jun的技术也是和ibr学的23333，不过也能从一方面说明这俩人已经可以修成正果了，那些都是过去的事了）


	18. 2.6.大结局（？（大型SM警告）

安全词是，‘阁下，我爱你’。

七种茨双手被铐在床头，一丝不挂地跪在床上，白皙的皮肤上布满了红得深浅不一的痕迹。

乱凪砂站在床边，衣冠整齐，手里拿着一根藤条，正在按照七种茨的要求抽打着他的背，臀，还有大腿。每次藤条落下的地方，立刻就会出现一道笔直的红印。

“不行了——阁下——”，随着落下的藤条，七种茨弓起整个背部来缓解着疼痛，脚趾紧紧的蜷起，深呼吸一次之后，又把背部落下，准备迎接着下一次的疼痛。

“阁下——呜——”，七种茨的眼镜早就被乱凪砂摘掉了，如今的他眼睛已经完全的被泪水糊住，又不想让乱凪砂看到自己这眼泪和鼻涕流了一脸的样子，只能死死的低着头。

“啊——”，下一次的疼痛让七种茨攥紧了双手，手上的铁链发出剧烈的叮当声，七种茨的双腿不住的抖动着，几乎支撑不住自己，他拼命地用脚趾用力攥住床单，不让自己倒下。

“茨，你真的没事吗？”乱凪砂担心七种茨是不是忘了说安全词或者干脆忘了安全词是什么。

“我没事，阁下，您继续吧。”七种茨咬牙说道。

乱凪砂的下一鞭收了些力量，打在了七种茨的大腿上，离开时藤条顶端不小心抚过了他腿间的阴囊，结果下一秒七种茨就射在了床单上。

“唔——嗯”，射精的快感冲散了一些疼痛，七种茨努力的摆正了自己的姿势，让自己尽量跪好，不让手腕和肩膀承受太多力量。

“不要阁下——”，随着下一鞭落在自己身体上，七种茨颤抖地几乎从床上弹了起来，一条腿伸向后方，在空气中摆动了一下，又缩了回去。

“阁下——阁下——啊！”七种茨身上又落了一鞭，这次他的身体彻底地向前倒去，直到手臂限制了他的动作，手铐吊着他的身体悬在空中，

“我爱你——阁下，我爱你。”七种茨有气无力地说道，连续不断的嘶喊让他已经很难发出声音。

听到安全词的乱凪砂把手中的藤条放下，解开七种茨手上的手铐，坐在床边想伸手揽住他。

“给……给我张纸，阁下”，感觉到了乱凪砂伸手的七种茨并没有爬向乱凪砂怀里，把脸深深地埋进了枕头，想把脸上的眼泪擦干净。

收拾好自己脸的七种茨爬向了乱凪砂的方向，乱凪砂稍一用力就把他拉进了怀里，七种茨把头靠在乱凪砂的肩上，双手死死的抓住乱凪砂的衬衫，玫瑰紫的头发散乱着，有气无力地用手抚上他的大腿，轻轻画着圈。他摸了摸乱凪砂的腿间，果然没有任何挺立的迹象。

乱凪砂轻轻的抚摸着七种茨的后背，新鲜的鞭痕已经有些凸起了，在皮肤上形成了一道又一道红色的小山峰，乱凪砂的手轻轻摸过这肉棱，感觉自己身上的七种茨颤抖了起来。

“茨，你为什么总是要我这样做呢？”乱凪砂不解，“疼痛带来的快感，对你有这样重要吗？”

七种茨闭着眼睛，把手伸向后背，找到乱凪砂的手，牵起来放到身侧，十指紧扣。

“阁下，你爱我吗？”

“当然。”

————————————————————————————————————

‘阁下，你爱我吗？’

‘当然。’

‘阁下，你只爱我一个吗？’

‘唔。我倒是知道人们好像希望有人能只爱自己一个，可是这样的爱，难道不是太狭隘了吗？我爱着你，爱着日和，爱着纯，爱着偶像，爱着粉丝们，也爱着所有人。茨值得我去爱，我也在爱着你，难道不够吗？’

‘那，如果有一天，我爱上了别人，阁下会怎么样呢？’

‘嗯。如果茨爱上了别人的话，我应该会很开心吧。’

‘是吗？’

‘茨从不愿意接受别人的爱，到逐渐获得了爱别人的能力，这是好事。’

‘阁下不会觉得嫉妒吗？’

‘嫉妒？不会，我很爱你，为什么要嫉妒。’

‘可我只爱阁下一个人。’

‘茨刚刚才拾起爱人的能力，就把这份爱送给了我，我很高兴。但我相信有一天你还会找到其他值得你爱的人，茨。’

‘我爱你，阁下。’

‘我也爱你，茨。’

七种茨每日每夜都在后悔自己为什么要问乱凪砂这些。

终日被乱凪砂的爱折磨着的他，终于有一天没有忍住叫住了自己的阁下。

阁下就这样用他和往常一样的温柔给自己判了死刑。

自己是什么时候开始觉得不对的呢？

其实从一开始，自己就明白的吧，却还是一头扎进了乱凪砂的爱和温柔里。

可自己又能指责阁下什么呢？

如果自己去请求阁下说，请你只爱我一个吧，阁下也还是会温柔的答应下来的吧。

可阁下的爱是真实的吗？

阁下给自己带来的幸福是真实的吗？

自己离阁下明明这么近，可一伸手却什么都抓不到。

只有疼痛，只有阁下带给自己的疼痛。

是真真切切地出现在自己皮肤上的。

快乐是你，痛苦是你。生是你，死也是你。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （拿这个当结局会比那个自杀的结局好一点吗？头痛）  
> （用藤条不用鞭子是因为如果我没记错的话，藤条比鞭子疼）  
> （我是觉得2.5和2.6已经可以做全篇结局了……虽然还是有很多不满意的地方，也有很多很多觉得没有交代清楚的感情，也有好多我自己看都觉得特别突兀的情感转变，但是最近真的0灵感在硬写，只能说2.5和2.6是一个比较符合我预期的，可以交代一下四个人最后状态的结局吧。）


	19. 2.7.咖啡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （不知道为什么本章文笔突然下线了，完全写成了个流水账……）

“阁下辛苦了，这么晚了还让您在这里开会。这是对方提出的要求，在下无法拒绝，实在是深感惭愧！”

七种茨刚刚结束了一场与品牌方的针锋相对，疲惫的趴在桌上伸展着身体，‘不过阁下的神之模式还真的蛮好用的，即使阁下只坐在旁边不说话，倒也有很强的压迫力。’

乱凪砂走到七种茨身边，伸出手，替他捋了下额前的碎发。

“没事，能帮到茨就好。离下一场会议还有多久？你要休息一下吗？”

七种茨乖乖地靠在了乱凪砂身上，闭起眼睛享受着这份温暖，放松了一下紧绷了很久的神经。他的脸不自觉地蹭了蹭乱凪砂胯下的软肉，隐约闻到了一些男性荷尔蒙的气息，和自己头顶上乱凪砂正在抚摸自己的手一起，让他有一种莫名的安全感。

“阁下——”，七种茨刚一开口，会议室的门就被敲了敲。

“副所长，有份文件需要您签字”，来人应该是知道七种茨在这里的会议已经结束了。乱凪砂的身体挡住了敲门人的视线，没有让房间里旖旎的一幕泄露出去。

七种茨从抬起身子， 从乱凪砂的身侧看向门口的人，“嗯我知道了”，他恢复了一贯的凌厉，接过文件就回到了办公室。

安排的下一场会议在半小时后，提前十分钟到达会议室的七种茨发现乱凪砂并不在这里，赶紧派人去找。一直到了会议预定开始的时间乱凪砂才匆忙出现，七种茨也没有时间问他去哪里了，只看了他一眼就开始了会议流程。

会议又持续了一个多小时，一直到七种茨把品牌方提出的要求一一回应完毕。

“能与贵方达成合作在下真的不胜荣幸！今后也请多多指教，敬礼！”

一直到把品牌方的人恭恭敬敬的送出ES大楼，七种茨回到了会议室，看见乱凪砂果然还在这里。七种茨从会议开始时就注意到乱凪砂的手好像一直红红的，现在终于有时间了，就赶紧去查看怎么回事，结果看见乱凪砂的掌心上面有一片小小的水泡。

“阁下这是去干什么去了？”七种茨赶紧拉着乱凪砂回到自己的办公室，轻轻地在乱凪砂的手心上吹着气，又给他仔仔细细地敷上药。乱凪砂的呼吸从七种茨的头顶传来，似乎吹散了他身上的戾气。神情专注地给乱凪砂包扎的七种茨比起刚才开会时的他柔和百倍。

“啊。刚才本来想给茨准备咖啡来着，公共厨房没有人，我找出了说明书想自己研究一下，结果刚伸手就碰到了机器正在喷的蒸气。”

“阁下——这种事，”七种茨本来想说这种事怎么好意思让阁下亲自动手，可话说到一半，又觉得这是乱凪砂难得的一片心意，自己不想辜负这份心意。七种茨轻轻地笑了笑，“阁下，之后有时间在下教您使用方法吧。”

“好。我又差点错过会议了，抱歉，茨。”乱凪砂研究得太过投入，要不是七种茨派的人找到他，他可能就一直沉浸在这个新玩具里了。

“阁下，我们去吃饭吧，很晚了。”七种茨觉得现在的气氛过于暧昧，让他有点热，又觉得如果任由自己这么热下去可能又很难控制自己，赶紧找了个别的话题说下去。会议结束之后又给乱凪砂处理了手，现在已经将近九点了，他也没有体力再给乱凪砂亲手做晚饭，于是提议道，“我们去ES大楼里的餐厅吃吧。”

“茨决定就好。”

两个人坐在了一个临窗的位置，可能是因为这里是餐厅的边缘，头顶的灯光大多都照不到这里，有些昏暗，七种茨本来也不喜欢暴露在强光下，这里正好。他用携手空间给自己和乱凪砂点了餐，就习惯性地开始浏览手机上的消息。

乱凪砂也不说话，就默默地看着落地窗外的城市。

“呀！是副所长和凪砂前辈，在吧台太远了都没有看清二位呢！”是椎名丹希。

“这么晚了你还在这里打工？”

“是呀，不过副所长和凪砂前辈应该是我今天最后两位客人了，祝你们用餐愉快呀！”把餐点放好之后椎名丹希就离开了，去做今天打烊前最后的清洁工作。

“阁下还没尝过丹希的手艺吧？绝对对得起他厨艺人的称号哦～”，七种茨放下了手机，看向乱凪砂说道。

乱凪砂看着眼前七种茨给自己点的这盘严格控制了卡路里的沙拉，实在是不知道这个手艺能体现在哪里，但还是微微笑了笑，“好，我很期待呢。”

七种茨突然想起，自己和阁下好像很久很久都没有单独吃过饭了。平时不是乱凪砂自己在食堂吃，就是Eden四个人一起的聚餐。

而现在昏暗的灯光下，自己对面只有阁下一个人。

“好像……缺根蜡烛……”，七种茨突然说，把他自己都吓了一跳。

“蜡烛？”乱凪砂不解。

“不，没什么。”

七种茨默默地看着对面安静地吃饭的乱凪砂，越来越觉得这像是一次烛光晚餐。他情不自禁地抬起腿，伸向了乱凪砂的方向，用小腿外侧轻轻的蹭着乱凪砂的腿。西裤随着七种茨的动作蹭着他的皮肤，他不知道这种细腻的触感，能不能通过自己的动作传递给对方。

“茨？”乱凪砂疑惑的看向了七种茨。

“抱歉，阁下。”被乱凪砂的声音惊醒的七种茨红了脸。

‘我在干什么’，他羞愧地想，‘我真是发了疯才会把现在当作约会’。

两个人相对无言地吃完了晚餐之后，七种茨把乱凪砂送回了星奏馆。七种茨今晚刚刚结束了一个阶段的工作，他其实很想带乱凪砂回自己家，让他抱抱自己，爱抚一下自己，但想想明天早上开始还有安排好的行程，挣扎了一下就还是送乱凪砂回去了。

七种茨躺到自己的床上之后还是有点后悔。

他回忆了一下一整天发生的事。今天是阁下第一次全程参与自己除偶像以外的工作，虽然这只是甲方的要求，虽然阁下也没有做什么特别的事，只是在旁边给自己说是协助也好，说是撑场面也好，但依然让自己第一次体会到了不是在孤军奋战的滋味。

七种茨本来在会间休息的时候就很想抱抱乱凪砂，被人打断之后又觉得还在工作时间，不能松懈精神就回办公室继续整理资料。可现在夜深人静，自己身体上和灵魂上对乱凪砂的双重渴望又不受控制了起来。

他翻了个身趴在床上，觉得自己的身体很热又很空虚，拿起手机想接乱凪砂过来又觉得他应该已经休息了，无意义地在屏幕上滑了半天，准备给涟纯发消息，纠结着打了半天的字。七种茨突然想起今天乱凪砂说给自己准备咖啡的事情，又叹了口气把信息全部删掉了，一把把手机扔到很远的地方，烦躁地头埋进了枕头里，就放任欲火在自己身体里燃烧着。

‘我真的是疯了’，七种茨想，‘我和阁下，难道是什么需要约会的小情侣吗？’。

今晚在办公室为乱凪砂包扎时的暧昧感又涌上了七种茨心头，他分不清这是一种什么感受，只是有一点止不住的嘴角上扬，又不知道为什么心头有一点酸涩。

第二天早上，七种茨早早的来到了公共厨房，看着那台专业的咖啡机，和乱凪砂一样，翻出了说明书研究了起来。七种茨平时习惯了用办公室旁的简易咖啡机对付了事，也是第一次接触这台复杂的机器。但是想为乱凪砂亲手准备咖啡的心情，还是促使他专心地学习了起来。

‘阁下昨天也是这样看着说明书的吗？’

‘阁下昨天操作咖啡机的时候，又是一种什么心情呢？’

‘他也会像我一样觉得很幸福和满足吗？’

七种茨想象着昨天乱凪砂在这里的身影，又不自觉地嘴角上扬了一点。

公共食堂里，乱凪砂和往常一样吃着‘定制’早餐，桌上突然被放了一杯咖啡。

“茨？”乱凪砂抬头看见了站在自己桌前的七种茨，“日程上不是写九点来接我么？茨怎么这么早就来大楼了。”

“阁下早上好！在下给阁下准备了一杯咖啡，希望您喜欢！”七种茨没有回答乱凪砂的问题。

“茨，很在意咖啡的事情？”乱凪砂敏锐地注意到了事情的核心。

“阁下有为在下准备咖啡的心意，在下自然感激不尽，这只是小小的回报！”七种茨还是没有回答。

“茨吃过早饭了吗？一起吃一点吧。”乱凪砂伸手把一片涂好了黄油的面包递到了七种茨嘴边。

“阁下！这还是公共空间呢，不，不要这样。”七种茨脸有点红，赶紧环视了一周发现没有人注意到自己这里，稍微放下了心。

“好。”乱凪砂又把面包拿了回去，“你要一直站在这吗？”

“啊！是！阁下不用管我！”经过了昨晚的事，七种茨不太敢坐在吃饭的乱凪砂对面，只是一直站在旁边，专注地看着他。

一直等到乱凪砂吃完了早饭，七种茨把乱凪砂带到了自己的办公室，砰的一声关上了门，把乱凪砂按在门后，用力地亲吻着他，想把自己昨晚的心情都通过这个吻说给阁下听。

“茨？”

七种茨趴在乱凪砂的胸口，激烈地喘着气，他现在很想很想要乱凪砂，好像只有自己身体里的乱凪砂才能抚平自己到处乱飞的思绪，“抱歉，阁下”，他觉得自己这个突然的吻可能吓到他了。

乱凪砂看着双眼有点迷离的七种茨，猜他是不是又想做爱了。

七种茨抬头看了眼表，八点三十。应该还来得及，“阁下——我，可以吗阁下？”

“现在？”乱凪砂看了眼周围，透过办公室大大的落地玻璃墙，就连他们两个现在在门后拥抱都很危险，只要有人路过的话就一定会注意到。

七种茨看了一眼办公室里的家具，选择冲过去转动了一个原本靠在角落的书架，让书架和墙中间隔出了一点小小的空间。他拉着乱凪砂走了进去，得到乱凪砂的同意后把他按在墙上就赶紧解开他的裤子，跪在地上一边用嘴仔仔细细地挑逗着乱凪砂毫无勃起迹象的性器，一边脱掉了自己的裤子伸手给自己做扩张，一直到觉得准备的差不多了，他把自己和乱凪砂换了个位置，自己靠在墙上，把腿搭在乱凪砂身上，方便他长驱直入。

时间不多，七种茨就小声的让乱凪砂快速地冲撞着自己，他自己则捧起乱凪砂的脸用力的吻着他，把自己的呻吟声都吞下去。七种茨觉得自己填满的后穴似乎驱散了他有些复杂的心情，只剩下了快乐。他一下又一下地缩着自己的穴肉，又抬高自己的腿，只想把乱凪砂留在自己的最深处。

七种茨闭着眼睛，满面通红，不能呻吟出声让他很难受，但身下传来的快感让他舍不得结束这一切，在乱凪砂快速而有力的冲撞下，七种茨几乎全身湿透，也无法延缓自己高潮的时间，只能凭着唯一的一丝理智在自己射精的时候艰难地用手握住了自己性器，不让自己射到乱凪砂身上。

情侣吗？约会吗？七种茨现在没精力想这些，他只想张开自己的双腿迎接阁下。

在这样激烈的性爱中，七种茨耗尽了体力也不愿意让乱凪砂还没有射精就离开自己，只能用力地用穴肉吸吮着乱凪砂的肉棒，渴望着能吸点什么东西来。最后七种茨终于如愿以偿，微微推了推乱凪砂，让他离开自己的身体。一下子失了支撑的他沿着墙软软地滑了下去，乱凪砂赶忙伸手接住了他。

“阁下——我，我需要一件衬衫。”七种茨有气无力地说，他早上穿来的衬衫已经被汗水和自己的精液弄得一塌糊涂。可这是他的办公室，连一件备用的练习服都没有，即使有，他也不能穿着练习服去工作。

乱凪砂帮七种茨穿好了裤子，看了七种茨手腕上的手表，已经九点了。想了想，让七种茨现在回家换衣服显然不可能，于是脱下了自己的衬衫给七种茨穿好，自己只穿了外套，准备回宿舍再找一件衣服。

“我，等下去星奏馆接您，抱歉阁下。”还带着乱凪砂体温的衬衫似乎给七种茨重新注入了力量，他挣扎了一下也站了起来，准备去安排车辆。

“好。”乱凪砂快步离开了。

乱凪砂上车的时候已经九点二十了，七种茨只能催促着司机快一点，自己则靠在乱凪砂身上，小声说道，“抱歉阁下”。是在为自己在工作前因为各种莫名其妙的情绪突然缠住他而道歉。

乱凪砂在七种茨的头顶轻轻落下一个安慰性质的吻，“好了，茨，有什么事工作之后再说吧。”

“抱歉阁下。”七种茨又说了一次，这次是为自己在工作上居然需要阁下来提醒而道歉。

七种茨靠在乱凪砂身上，不再说话，一边恢复体力一边调整自己的状态。

即使是司机加快了一点速度，他们还是迟到了十分钟，eve的两个人已经早就在休息室等着他们了。

“七种茨！你迟到了！”巴日和不满道，“诶？你穿的？那不是凪砂的衬衫吗？”

“是在下的失误！在下马上就去联系工作人员，保证不为录制造成什么不好的后果！”七种茨说完就匆匆离开了。再之后，四个人都一边做着造型一边认真研读着今天的台本，也没有进行过多的闲聊。

节目的录制还是一如既往的顺利，Eden的专业性从来都无可置疑。

“凪砂，七种茨今天怎么了？”回到了休息室之后巴日和跑到乱凪砂的身边偷偷的问道，“staff和粉丝们可能都看不出来什么，但我觉得他今天格外的营业模式ON诶”。

‘而且他还穿着你的衬衫，’巴日和的直觉告诉他两个人在工作之前似乎发生了点什么。

“嗯。我也不是很清楚，等一会工作结束了我问问他。”乱凪砂并没有把今早发生的事告诉巴日和。

“凪砂，”巴日和思考了一会，“我觉得你有的时候还是要主动找他要点什么，你们之间的相处，也不能永远都是你单方面宠着他。”巴日和觉得可能是两个人闹别扭，不对，是七种茨和乱凪砂闹别扭了，于是给出了一条从自身经历出发的建议。

“是这样吗？可我好像，也没什么想要的，”乱凪砂说，“日和说想让我学会去爱一个人，我也在努力爱着他，这难道不算是我获得的东西吗？”

巴日和知道了乱凪砂还是不懂‘恋人’的含义，笑了笑就不再说话。

结束了收尾工作后，两个人回到了ES大楼，七种茨带乱凪砂来到了公共厨房教他使用咖啡机。

“茨，你好像真的很在意咖啡的事情。”

七种茨不回答。下午的公共厨房空空荡荡的没有人，七种茨可以离乱凪砂很近很近。阳光洒在两个人身上，他可以看见乱凪砂脸上的绒毛，看见他微微起伏的胸膛，看见他微微透明的指尖。

他真的很想让时间停留在这一个普通的下午。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （大改了一遍，感觉还是没写出来我想表达出来的意思……沏咖啡只是个切入点，让他们之间的相处大概了出现了一些比较日常的‘情侣感’，但实际上两个人谁都不太懂‘情侣’到底是个什么关系，七种茨还能比乱凪砂敏感一点点，能感受到这种暧昧也能感受到乱凪砂的无动于衷，所以他的反应稍微大一点。）


	20. 番外1（凪茨BE警告）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （我正文为了写凪茨把凪日拆了，还是舍不得……现在我要拆凪茨了）  
> （看我的文就不用再打ntr警告了吧hhhh）

清晨，七种茨从乱凪砂的臂弯中醒来，用自己散乱的头发蹭了蹭乱凪砂裸露的胸膛让自己清醒一点，抬起头想给乱凪砂一个吻，却发现乱凪砂睁着眼睛看着天花板，橙红色的眼睛在晨曦中闪烁着微弱的光芒。

昨晚是乱凪砂在七种茨家过夜的日子，七种茨把自己喂饱了之后依然抱紧了乱凪砂不肯放手，就着他皮肤上传来的温度，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

“茨，你醒了？”乱凪砂感觉到了身边人的动作，低头看向了七种茨，抬起手拨过了他额前的碎发，“早上好，”乱凪砂微微地弯了弯嘴角。

七种茨献上了自己的嘴唇，在乱凪砂脸颊上轻轻留下了一个吻，“早上好，阁下”，清晨的阳光照在两个人身上，七种茨觉得自己要化在了乱凪砂的温柔里。

挣扎着起了床，简单地洗过自己之后，七种茨去厨房给两个人准备了早饭。他的眼睛总是忍不住瞟向乱凪砂的方向，虽然乱凪砂还是和往常一样安静的坐在那里，七种茨却觉得他好像有点低落。

“阁下，你怎么了？”七种茨甚至觉得吃着早饭的乱凪砂有点心不在焉。

“没什么。”乱凪砂给了七种茨一个安慰性质的笑容。

七种茨突然觉得后颈有些发麻，一种极其不好的预感涌上心头，他甚至觉得，从此以后，他可能再也留不住乱凪砂了。

吃过了早饭，七种茨带着乱凪砂回到了ES大楼，又问了几次阁下你怎么了之后觉得好像也问不出什么来，就只能随便嘱咐了他几句日常，就一头扎进了工作中。

‘可能是我多心了’，七种茨安慰自己。

——————————————————————————————————————

巴日和和涟纯刚刚吃过了早饭，正在忙着穿衣服出门。今天的日程是Eve的双人拍摄。

房间里突然传来的震动的声音，“是谁的手机啊，好烦，我们又快迟到了！”涟纯说。

巴日和伸手捞过了自己的手机，本来想直接按掉，眼睛却不小心瞟到了手机上面的字。

“凪砂”

‘凪砂这种不熟悉智能手机的人居然会给自己打电话？’，巴日和赶紧按了接听键，把手机放到耳边用肩膀夹住，又赶紧继续手上的动作穿好衣服。

“喂？凪砂，怎么了？”涟纯发现巴日和的表情突然柔和了起来。

“啊，好，那我现在派司机接你过来，你在ES大楼门口等一会吧。嗯，很快的。”

巴日和挂掉了电话之后立刻又拨通了一个电话，趾高气扬地扯了一通什么今天突然有事情录像的事明天再说吧我明天会好好表现的。

“阿日前辈——你怎么又这样”，涟纯本来已经穿好了衣服在门口等着巴日和，听完了他的对话内容无语地翻了个白眼。但是他又知道那个电话是阿凪前辈打来的，阿日前辈干出这种事也不奇怪，只能在内心盘算着一会要不要去给制作组道个歉之类的。

‘日和，我现在想见你一面。’

‘凪砂不是这种会直接向我要求什么的性格，’巴日和回忆着刚才那通电话里唯一一句对话，‘难道凪砂出什么事了吗？跟七种茨吵架了？七种茨欺负他了？’

涟纯看巴日和陷入了思考，根本就不理自己，只能回到沙发上坐下，又觉得有点无所事事，就去厨房看看还剩点什么吃的可以拿出来招待乱凪砂。

过了一会，房门被敲响，吸引了两个人的注意。涟纯去给乱凪砂开了门，两个人互相打了招呼。巴日和坐在沙发上赶紧招手叫乱凪砂过来。

“阿凪前辈，你要喝点什么吗？”涟纯问。

“都可以，麻烦你了，”乱凪砂直接靠在了巴日和的肩膀上。

涟纯也不知道这个都可以是什么，只能看向巴日和，“红茶吧”，巴日和看着乱凪砂的脸说道。

“日和，你会离开我吗？”乱凪砂突然说。

涟纯把红茶放在两个人面前，觉得这两个人身边有一层结界，被结界包裹起来的世界与自己毫无关系。

“阿日前辈——我去给制作组道歉——”说完他就出门了。其实他还咽下了后半句话‘你可真的麻烦死了’，他知道今天巴日和的任性是因为乱凪砂好像出了什么事。他只想指责巴日和，不想让乱凪砂感到自责或抱歉，毕竟迟钝如他也知道乱凪砂这个样子真的很少见。这种道歉的事他因为巴日和的任性已经做过太多次，倒也算轻车熟路。

“凪砂，出什么事了吗？”巴日和伸手环住了乱凪砂的肩，轻轻的拍着他。

“我做了个梦。”乱凪砂轻轻地说。

“我梦见自己在一个深不见底的井里，四周都是黑色的，只有井口透着光却照不进来。”

“我看见你的脸出现在了井口，我赶紧喊着你的名字让你救救我，可你却没仿佛没听见一样，向井里看了看就离开了。”

“我在漆黑的井里一直喊着你的名字，你却再也没有出现过，我不停地喊着，一直到醒来。”

“日和，你会像这样离开我吗？”乱凪砂又问了一次，声音不太听得出情绪，却比平时更轻柔。

“不会的”，巴日和赶紧心疼地抱住了他，“永远都不会的。”

巴日和紧紧地抱着乱凪砂，用自己的体温温暖着他的身体，伸手解开了他的发带，让他白色的发丝散落在肩上。他一边安慰地轻轻拍着乱凪砂，一边思考着。

很长一段时间以来，和乱凪砂生活在一起的人都是七种茨。最开始巴日和很讨厌这条毒蛇，可慢慢地他发现七种茨好像很爱乱凪砂。巴日和很想让乱凪砂学会爱，想让乱凪砂走出黑暗，想让乱凪砂找到自己，他想让七种茨试一试，看看七种茨是否可以做到他做不到的这些事情，有着这样打算的巴日和对七种茨的态度就缓和了许多。

可事实却告诉他，自己的放任反而让乱凪砂一个人在黑暗中越陷越深，甚至让他觉得连唯一的光亮，自己，都要离他而去了。巴日和不得不重新衡量起七种茨的爱，七种茨的价值，是不是自己让乱凪砂尽量回应七种茨反而让乱凪砂越来越累，越来越迷茫。

“对不起”，巴日和把头埋在乱凪砂的颈窝，“我会永远在你身边的，凪砂。”

“好。”乱凪砂轻轻地笑了笑，却没有放开抱着巴日和的手。

————————————————————————————————————

刚刚才工作了没多久的七种茨突然接到了制作组的电话，对方在电话里指责了一通今天Eve突然放鸽子的行为，七种茨忍住内心的怒火连连道歉，并保证明天一定让Eve去工作现场。

结束了通话的七种茨拨了巴日和的号码，电话响了几声没有接通就被挂掉了。

‘今天是怎么了，’七种茨按着自己的眉心，心里那种不好的预感又升了起来，他烦躁的揉了揉头发决定晚点再联系巴日和，又强迫自己继续看起了文件。

一直到午休时间，又有人来通知他乱凪砂没有去食堂吃午饭，七种茨赶忙拿出手机看了一下乱凪砂的GPS的定位，那个地方是——

巴日和的家。

七种茨不知道为什么明明应该在练习的阁下现在会在那里，也不知道不认路的乱凪砂一个人是怎么过去的，他只觉得自己的预感，恐怕要成真了。

他拨了乱凪砂的号码，响了几声之后果然又被挂掉了。

这样的事从来没有出现过。哪怕是以前乱凪砂和巴日和偷偷跑出去，乱凪砂的电话也只有打不通的时候，没有被挂掉的时候。七种茨的大脑突然空白了几秒，他想过了好几种可能性，最后选了一种最能安慰自己的情况，‘也许是，殿下又缠着阁下做爱了吧’。

七种茨想起了今早乱凪砂有点失落的神情，他其实知道事实是这样的可能性微乎其微。可是两个人谁都不接电话，他也只能一边安慰自己，一边期望着乱凪砂早点回来。

——————————————————————————————————————

乱凪砂就这样抱着巴日和坐了一个上午，不说话，也不动一下。一直到巴日和觉得好累，觉得这样的沉默有点难以忍受。

“凪砂，你想做点什么吗？”巴日和开始想办法缓解一下气氛。

乱凪砂还是抱着巴日和不说话。巴日和很心疼乱凪砂，他知道那个梦对乱凪砂的伤害一定很大。生活中为数不多的光芒就这样离他而去了，一直坚强地为了自己才活下去的他一定很难过吧。巴日和想带着他出去走走疏散一下心情，但现在还是白天，不管走去哪都太惹人注目，只有ES大楼里是安全的。这样想着，巴日和叫司机把他们送回了ES大楼。

带着乱凪砂吃过饭，在ES大楼顶层透进来的阳光里，巴日和觉得乱凪砂的情绪好了一些。

“我陪你去看书吧，好不好？”巴日和又提议道，想起自己很久没有陪乱凪砂读过书了。明明之前自己只要有时间就会加入乱凪砂的读书会，看来真的是自从有了七种茨，自己已经忽视他太久了。

“好，日和很久没有陪我读过书了。”乱凪砂微微笑了笑。

七种茨自从看见手机上的小红点停在了ES大楼，就开始疯了一样地在大楼里寻找乱凪砂的身影，练习室，寝室，食堂，甚至每一层的走廊，那些乱凪砂平时根本就没有去过的地方。

终于在他第二次推开图书室的门的时候，他看见了那个熟悉的身影，和——巴日和。

他看见阁下和殿下静静地坐在图书室的地上，午后的阳光照在两人身上，映得两个人甚至都散发出了柔和的光晕，光线照的两个人的皮肤微微有些发红。阁下脸上的失落消失了，恢复了一向的柔和。一本书放在他蜷起的膝盖上，他看得很是专注，时不时翻动着书页。殿下歪着头靠在阁下肩膀上，面带笑容， 眼神望过去的方向却明显不是书本。

七种茨在门口站了很久，甚至不知道该不该上前打扰这样温馨的一幕。找回了理智的他开始思考自己如果上去了，该和阁下和殿下说什么呢？

问阁下为什么失落吗？自己早上问了那么多次阁下都没有回答自己，现在这个明显不再失落的阁下又怎么会回答自己呢？

问殿下为什么翘班吗？如果殿下回答说自己是安慰为了凪砂，自己又该说什么呢？

七种茨最后还是默默地关上了门，离开了这里。

————————————————————————————————————

“茨，今天日和的工作在哪里？我想去看看他。这两天的练习我会补上的，抱歉。”乱凪砂昨天听到涟纯说了一句要给制作组道歉，想来应该是巴日和把昨天的工作推到今天了吧。

七种茨看着早上就出现在自己办公室门口的乱凪砂，觉得心上像有一个刀子在一点点割下自己的肉。对疼痛有很强忍耐程度的他，还是痛得几乎失去知觉。哪怕乱凪砂说出这句话的语气其实和平时他对自己提出其他要求的时候没有任何区别，还是那样的平静和温柔。

“我安排司机送您过去，阁下。”七种茨强忍着颤抖开口了。

“谢谢，茨”。乱凪砂说完，对七种茨笑了笑，离开了他的办公室。

——————————————————————————————————————

正在对着摄像机热情地介绍着设施的巴日和突然看到远远的地方似乎有些骚动，透过人山人海，他隐约看见了白色的发丝在随风飘动，心下觉得不妙，赶紧走了过去，又留下涟纯在身后对着摄影师连连道歉。

乱凪砂刚走进现场就被工作人员团团围住了。

“是Adam的乱凪砂吧？”  
“既然来了，也为我们拍摄一段视频宣传一下吧！”

身边没有七种茨，手里也没有剧本的乱凪砂根本就不知道该如何应付这些人，只能任他们团团围住不发一言。

“凪砂君今天只是来探班的哦！今天不是说好了是Eve来拍摄宣传视频的吗？Adam的风格和我们不一样，怕是会破坏整体效果的哦！”巴日和的大嗓门穿透了人群，让大家分散了一些，不再缠着乱凪砂不放。

乱凪砂和巴日和并肩走回拍摄地点，“凪砂你怎么来了”，巴日和小声的问，昨天他看乱凪砂的情绪已经恢复了正常，就把他送回了星奏馆，今天一大早就起来补昨天的工作了。

“我想来看看你。你忙你的就好了，不用管我。”乱凪砂说完，就在离拍摄地方的不到五米的地方停下了，没有和他一起走到摄影机前。众人看乱凪砂没有拍摄意愿，只是站在那里不动也不说话，也就对他失去了兴趣，继续回到了自己的工作上。

巴日和一边拍摄一边偶尔会瞟向乱凪砂的方向，无论他什么时候看向乱凪砂，都能对上他的视线，再互相送给对方一个笑容。

乱凪砂就一直在那里站到了拍摄结束，一直到Eve的两个人纷纷和工作人员打好了招呼，巴日和赶紧过来拉着乱凪砂上了公司准备的保姆车。

“你不累吗，凪砂？”

“就是站着而已。”

巴日和牵起了乱凪砂的手，十指紧扣，靠在他身上休息。涟纯看两个人谁都没有动一下的意思，就准备下车示意自己先回去了，“我叫司机开车过来”，巴日和说。

乱凪砂和巴日和换了车，让公司的车送涟纯回家。巴日和牵着乱凪砂的手，知道他现在不想离开自己，也知道自己不想离开他，但是没处可去，又不能一直呆在车里，更不想送乱凪砂回星奏馆，想了想，最后让司机开向了一个自己家财团下的酒店。

‘凪砂，一直以来都是你迁就我。’

‘这一次，就让我来迁就你吧。’

‘对不起，我不该放开你的手。’

巴日和在心里默默地说，把乱凪砂抵在了房门口，用自己的双唇覆上了乱凪砂的嘴唇。

“凪砂，我不会再离开你了，永远都不会。”

“凪砂，恋人的含义，你现在懂了吗？”

——————————————————————————————————————

七种茨一整天都在控制着自己不去看手机上的小红点。中午的时候，他知道乱凪砂在片场，他想安慰自己，说不定阁下晚上就回来了，就像昨天一样。

他就这样安慰着自己，一直到晚餐时间过后，又有人来敲他办公室的门。

七种茨只觉得那句‘乱凪砂大人没有去吃晚餐’像是一把刀，又扎进了他早上被折磨的疼痛难忍的心脏上。又觉得像是钟声，提醒他打开手机，查看乱凪砂的定位。

七种茨对这个结果意外吗？

应该是不意外的吧。世界上哪有什么东西逃脱不开他精密的计算呢？

他为了自己的目标和梦想织下了天罗地网，最终却只套住了自己一只猎物。

七种茨以为自己得到了乱凪砂的承诺，却没发现自己得到的东西是那么不堪一击。

阁下的约定，阁下的那个虚无缥缈的约定。

和除了那个虚无缥缈的约定以外，更加虚无缥缈的爱。

七种茨一瞬间觉得自己一无所有。

可自己又怎么舍得责怪阁下呢？

第一个叫自己好孩子的人是阁下。

和自己并肩走向黑暗的人是阁下。

一路上陪在自己身边的人是阁下。

会回应自己所有要求的人是阁下。

那是自己倾慕着，爱着的，阁下。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实本来是想开凪日车的，实在是太长了我写累了……  
> 加上我觉得如果在ibr的自白前再加一段凪日车就衬的ibr更惨了……我也确实有点下不去手  
> 但其实如果不开车的话，后面强调那个约定就没意义了，所以就当我开了吧


	21. 番外2（我全都要）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （我要放飞自我了）  
> （我就要写“我全都要”的故事）  
> （白学太痛苦了，还是一起上吧）

巴日和在乱凪砂身下忘情地叫着，一声更比一声响亮，他甜美的声音一直回荡在整间屋子里，经久不息。

他终于可以放开自己的禁锢，用着最直接也最热情的方式传达着对乱凪砂的爱。虽然之前也不是没有和乱凪砂做过，但每一次他们两个多多少少都有点顾虑，无论是动作还是声音，都是克制而收敛的。

随着最后一声响亮而缠绵的呻吟，被乱凪砂灌满的巴日和放松了身体，抱着乱凪砂躺下，他白皙的腿还搭在乱凪砂的腰上。乱凪砂怕自己的体重压到他，想用胳膊微微撑起自己，却被巴日和拦住了，重力让两个人紧紧的贴合在一起，透过彼此的皮肤交换着温度。

此刻就算再美丽的语言都是无力的，巴日和捧着乱凪砂的脸，深深地吻着他。两个人被汗水浸湿的头发粘在对方的皮肤上，黏糊糊的很不好受，乱凪砂抬起手帮双手都占着的巴日和拨开额头上的发丝，让满脸通红的他能稍微凉爽一点。

两个人吻了很久，谁都不愿意放开彼此，像是要把这几年的吻全都补上一样。最后还是巴日和精疲力尽地松开了手，头一下子就滑倒了枕头上，拉出了几条缠绵的银丝。乱凪砂见状又低头在巴日和嘴唇上轻轻的吻了一下，巴日和回给他一个灿烂的笑容。

“啊，累死我了——”巴日和抱怨道，“你体力怎么那么好，”嘴上抱怨着，脸上的笑容却一点都没有变。

乱凪砂轻轻的笑了笑，也放松下来，把头枕在巴日和的脸旁，双臂环抱着他。

巴日和偏过头用嘴唇摩挲着自己失而复得的恋人，不，不能算失而复得，毕竟是自己把他推开的，他突然有点庆幸乱凪砂还在原地，庆幸哪怕几年过去他们都没有产生任何裂痕。

巴日和仿佛突然想起什么似的，在乱凪砂身下扭了扭身子，让自己换了一个方向，双手捧起乱凪砂的脸，让他看向自己。

“凪砂，”巴日和说，语气带了些认真，“你喜欢七种茨吗？”

“喜欢？是什么？和爱一样吗？”乱凪砂的头被巴日和固定住，不解地看向他漂亮的紫色眼睛。

巴日和又换了种问法，“如果七种茨不开心了，凪砂会怎么样呢？”

“嗯。如果茨不开心的话，我会尽力让他开心起来的吧。”

得到了和自己预想一样的答案的巴日和收起了脸上的认真，又笑着在乱凪砂脸上亲了一下，弄的乱凪砂有些困惑。他拉起乱凪砂去洗澡，用自己柔软的身体缠住他，度过了温暖而幸福的一个晚上。

————————————————————————————————————

第二天早上，巴日和拉着乱凪砂的手出现在了ES大楼。他们这样走过大厅很多次，ES大楼里的人早就习以为常，好像也从来没人觉得他们两个男人手牵着手走路有哪里不对。

巴日和拉着乱凪砂一脚踢开了七种茨办公室的门。乱凪砂不知道他要干什么，就只默默地任他拉着也一起走了进去。

七种茨看清进来的两个人心脏甚至停了一拍，回过神之后从办公桌前站了起来。

“阁下，日和殿下，二位来在下的办公室有什么事吗？如你们所见，现在正是工作时间，所以有什么工作之外的事不知道二位可不可以晚些再来找在下呢？”

七种茨说不上来自己现在是什么心情，痛苦和嫉妒都在疯狂的燃烧着他，甚至让他几乎控制不住脸上的表情。他恨自己为什么要在工作中投入这样一份私人的感情，不然也不会落得这样一个下场。此时的他只能尽量压抑自己的人性，只留下那种程式化的态度面对两个人。

“茨，打扰你工作了，抱歉。日和，我们走吧。”乱凪砂温柔的说，拉起巴日和准备出去。

七种茨目送着他们两个一步步的向外走，死死地攥紧了拳头。他的理智和感情正在疯狂的挣扎着，极速地消耗着他的精力。

“阁下——”在乱凪砂即将走出办公室的时候，七种茨开口了。他低着头，声音很轻，轻得甚至都不像是他的声音。

两个人又停下了脚步。巴日和面带笑容地看着他，对这个结果丝毫都不意外，

“毒蛇，有的时候还是坦诚一点才好哦～”，巴日和又恢复了对七种茨的称呼。

七种茨不理他，眼睛一直盯着向自己走来的乱凪砂。

“抱歉，茨，我食言了。”乱凪砂伸出手，像平时一样想摸一摸七种茨清秀的脸，却被七种茨一偏头躲开了，留下乱凪砂的指尖停留在空气中。

七种茨眼睛盯着乱凪砂的胸膛，觉得连吸进鼻腔的空气都带了刀子，让他整个胸膛都疼得难以忍受，疼得他想扑进乱凪砂的怀里，整个身子却像是被定住了一样，一动不动。

‘阁下，你这个不懂变通的阁下，你为什么要向我道歉。’

‘我宁可你不要告诉我。’

‘只要你不告诉我，我就可以相信你会永远都会遵守承诺，阁下。’

“毒蛇，我可以允许你留在凪砂身边哦～”巴日和的声音一下子就惊醒了七种茨，“至于要不要留下，你自己考虑一下吧～”

乱凪砂和七种茨同时将头转向巴日和，

“你不用太过于感谢我哦，我是为了凪砂才这么做的”。巴日和灿烂地对七种茨笑了起来，又看向了乱凪砂，乱凪砂回给巴日和一个困惑的眼神。

‘这是殿下对我这种人的怜悯吗？还是殿下只是来对我耀武扬威的？’

七种茨脑中闪过了很多想法，但他很快就做出了决定。在自尊和离自己只有不到二十公分的阁下之间，他毫不犹豫的选择了后者。他伸出手紧紧地抱住了乱凪砂，虽然其实距离上一次拥抱只过去了两天，七种茨却觉得像一个世纪那么漫长。

“希望以后能和你好好相处哦，毒蛇。” 巴日和双手抱在胸前，靠在办公室的门口。

七种茨抬起头，从乱凪砂身侧看向了巴日和的脸。巴日和脸上的笑容依旧是那么灿烂，但是微微眯起了眼睛，目光直直的看向了七种茨。七种茨第一次发现平时一直以甜美形象示人的日和殿下，他的气场原来也可以这么强，甚至比起阁下都有过之而无不及。

七种茨觉得自己有点气弱，不过巴日和很快就收起了眼中的锐利，

“不打扰你工作了，凪砂，我们走吧～”

“茨，不打扰你了，辛苦了。”乱凪砂也松开了抱着七种茨的手，轻轻的摸了他的头发。

目送着两个人离开了办公室之后，七种茨紧绷的神经一下子就松懈了下来。他坐在椅子上，手伸进自己紫红色的头发里，大口的呼吸着。

他觉得自己输的很彻底。和日和殿下相比，自己根本就没有和阁下并肩站立的资格，两个人都是那么耀眼，那么不可一世。他甚至觉得这几年和阁下一起生活的日子都是自己的幻觉，而今天发生的一切，也不过是他们对自己怜悯罢了。

“我就是这样一个，明明这样渺小又差劲，却对阁下产生那样不切实际想法的人啊。”

——————————————————————————————————————

Eden的练习室，刚刚结束了一场激烈的集体练习的房间甚至都有些潮湿，即使开着空调也无法让四个人的体温降下来，他们静静地躺在沙发上一边补充水分一边休息。

乱凪砂突然走到七种茨身前，蹲下身平视着他，“今晚去你那里吧。”

七种茨惊讶地看着乱凪砂，虽然上次巴日和说自己可以留在乱凪砂身边，但他和阁下这半个月来其实并没有什么太过亲密的接触。可是面对阁下的话，他的身体永远都比理智快，嘴里的水还没有咽下去就连忙点头。

巴日和也注意到了这边，好看的眉毛微微拧了一下，但是看着即使在激烈的运动后脸上都没有半分血色的七种茨，也没有说什么，走过去在乱凪砂脸上轻轻亲了一下，就带着涟纯离开了。

七种茨带着乱凪砂回到了自己的顶层公寓，恍如隔世。

“抱歉阁下，没想过您会来，没有打扫过，有点乱，抱歉。”以前都是七种茨主动邀请乱凪砂过来，自然会提前准备一下。

乱凪砂没说话，看了看脸色苍白的七种茨，伸手拉过他，把把抱进了怀里。

“茨，”乱凪砂摸了摸七种茨的头发，“你最近脸色很差。”

七种茨转过身死死地抱住乱凪砂，把自己的头埋在他胸口。自从上次在办公室见到了不一样的巴日和之后，七种茨深深地陷入了自卑之中，只有用疯狂的加班和训练来麻痹自己。工作可以让自己为乱凪砂创造更多的价值，训练可以让自己早日跟上乱凪砂的步伐，可以在舞台上与他交相辉映。

乱凪砂觉得虽然只过去了半个多月，七种茨好像更瘦了一些，被七种茨死死抱住的自己甚至都能感受到他身上的骨头。

“茨，你不会没吃过东西吧？”乱凪砂看着房间里东歪西外的各种营养液瓶子，猜到了这种可能性。

“营养液的卡路里，足够了，阁下。”七种茨小声的说，七种茨确实是为了节省时间和控制每日摄入的卡路里一直都没有吃过东西。

“你需要吃东西，茨。”乱凪砂放开了他，虽然他不会做饭，但也径直走到了冰箱前想看看有没有什么能吃的东西。然而事实却是，眼前的冰箱里除了营养液外，什么都没有。‘明明之前我每次来的时候，茨都能找出食材来烹饪的’，乱凪砂失望地想。

乱凪砂思考了一下，直接拉着七种茨出了门，七种茨吓了一跳，心想这要是被狗仔拍到了就真的太严重了，他在乱凪砂身后阁下阁下地喊着，想要挣脱他的手。可是即使是状态最佳的七种茨都完全不是乱凪砂的对手，何况是现在虚弱的七种茨。

马上就要被乱凪砂拉出电梯的七种茨赶紧和他说现在已经很晚了附近没有营业的餐厅了，才让乱凪砂停下了动作。七种茨赶紧按下了电梯按钮，乱凪砂随着电梯上升着，一动不动地思考着。

好不容易把乱凪砂塞回家的七种茨只能说让他在家里等等，自己去便利店买点吃的东西回来，这才把乱凪砂安抚下来。

七种茨又披了一件黑色的外套出了门，夜晚的寒风吹在脸上，七种茨却丝毫不觉得寒冷。他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴角，是他不熟悉的位置。

随便买了点东西回家，七种茨发现家里各处的瓶子已经被打扫干净了，乱凪砂拎着一个塑料袋，站在房间中间，偏过头问他，“茨，这个怎么处理？”

手中的袋子被七种茨扔在地上，他冲上前去抱住了乱凪砂，身上的寒气让乱凪砂甚至打了个冷颤。眼前的阁下似乎没有任何变化，就仿佛这半个月以来的痛苦都是自己的错觉一样，乱凪砂还是那个和从前和自己在一起的时候一样温柔又迟钝的他。

“阁下——”，七种茨不解，“阁下来看我，日和殿下不会和阁下生气吗？”

“日和？不会啊。我想，我和日和并不是那种需要时时刻刻都在一起的关系，”乱凪砂回忆了一下，“而且日和问过我，如果你不开心了，我会怎么做。我回答我会尽力让你开心的，日和也没有反对我。”

“阁下，”七种茨觉得反而现在的自己才是最无理取闹的那一个，“对不起，阁下，是我太差劲了。”

“茨不要这样说。”乱凪砂放开了他，走过去捡起地上的食物，递给七种茨，“快吃点吧。”

七种茨低头看着地面，没有动。

“茨，你不希望我来看你吗？”乱凪砂以为七种茨介意自己和日和的关系，不再想让自己照顾他，“日和说过，你可以自己决定的。你不喜欢的话，我现在可以离开，茨。”乱凪砂读不懂别人的心理，对七种茨却十分地善解人意，甚至体贴到了一种残忍的地步。

“不，不要走，阁下”，七种茨的身体再一次快过了大脑，他也意识到了自己的莫名其妙，只能解释道，“阁下和殿下，真的很相配。我只是一个活在黑暗中的人，本不应该得到二位的光芒照耀。我没有足够的资格站在阁下身边，也不配得到您的好。可您一直以来任我予取予求，甚至让我产生了我可以和您一起走向永恒的错觉。可这毕竟是我的错觉，哪怕我多么渴望拥有您，它都只是我的妄想罢了。”

“茨是说，我原本不该对你好，对吗？”乱凪砂努力理解着，“我说过，茨值得我去爱，我也在努力爱着你，我以前以为尽量满足你，让你开心就是在爱你。现在虽然明白了不是这样，但是看起来我之前做的事让你痛苦了，真的很抱歉，茨。既然这样，我先回去了。”

“不是的阁下”，七种茨连忙从背后抱住了走向门口的乱凪砂，“不要走，”七种茨生怕自己动作慢了一点就再也抓不住他。

七种茨的脸贴在乱凪砂宽阔的后背上，听着他有力而缓慢的心跳声，感觉自己随着这样的节奏也平静了下来，“阁下”，他闭上了双眼，“您现在，依旧觉得我值得您去爱吗？”

“当然。”乱凪砂的声音透过肌肉传来。

七种茨觉得自己的纠结全都失去了意义，他的心里从此只有乱凪砂的一句值得。

黑暗也好，光明也好，七种茨都愿意在乱凪砂身边，和他一起沉溺下去。

“我愿意永远都在您身边，阁下。”

“也请您，不要放开拉着我的手。”

“我爱你。”

END

还没写完，TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （好家伙，本来想写个我全都要差点写成分手……）  
> （我也不是真的觉得ibr的工作能力和hyr差太多，只不过爱情里永远是爱的越深的人越卑微吧）


	22. 番外. 梦想 （严重BE警告）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （还是NTR+修罗场+BE，警告我都快懒得打了hhh）  
> （还是知情三角关系前提的）

年末COSPRO的总结大会上，在众人的欢呼声中，宣布了七种茨正式接任所长的消息。七种茨神采飞扬的走上台发表了感言，其实也无非就是感谢事务所所有人的辛苦付出，希望自己以后能和大家一起更上一层楼之类的这种七种茨简直不能更擅长的话。短暂的演讲最后，七种茨也特别感谢了让COSPRO重新脱颖而出的Eden队员们。

年终大会依然热闹的举行着，震天的音乐声吸引着大家的注意，头顶灯球不知疲倦的折射着七彩的光芒，侍者不断托着装满酒的托盘穿梭于人群之中。在这样纸醉金迷的气氛中，七种茨挤到乱凪砂身边，伸出手抱住了他。

“阁下”，七种茨把头靠在乱凪砂胸前，轻轻地说。

“恭喜你，茨。终于得到了你想要的东西。”

“谢谢你一路上都在我身边，阁下。”七种茨像是喝醉了，整张脸红红的，好像也忘记了这还是公共场合，抱着乱凪砂不松手。

“这是我应该做的。”乱凪砂看了看周围，发现也没什么人看向这里，就回应了这个拥抱。

“阁下不喜欢这种场合吧，这么嘈杂吵闹，又充满了利益和算计。”被乱凪砂抱住的七种茨觉得世界似乎安静了一些。

“还有欲望。这样的杂事我自然不喜欢，但今天是应该为茨庆祝的日子，所以茨不用在意我，你去忙吧。”乱凪砂知道这种场合下七种茨肯定要和平时一样四处应酬，就放开了他。

离开乱凪砂怀抱的七种茨似乎真的醉得不轻，抬起头笑着亲了乱凪砂一下才转身离开。

酒会散场已是深夜，和众人告别了之后七种茨抓起乱凪砂的手准备带他离开。巴日和看到了也没说什么，只是和乱凪砂道了晚安就离开了。

七种茨的蓝色眼睛里早就恢复了清醒，他其实并没有喝多少，大多时候都是礼貌性地抿了一口。回到家的他没有开灯，但他窗外的车水马龙依旧照亮了他的顶层公寓。他挂好外套，径直走向落地窗前，俯视着这个即使在深夜却依旧忙碌的城市。

“茨家里的视野真好，”乱凪砂跟着七种茨走了过去，从背后抱住了他，“我第一次来茨家里的时候好像就说过这话。”

“是的阁下，您的记忆力还是那么好。不过我原本选这个房子是因为害怕黑暗，一直也没有太注意过窗外的景色。”

“曾经我和阁下约定要一起走向世界的巅峰，现在居然真的有了一种俯视着芸芸众生的感觉。”七种茨的脸贴在了厚厚的落地窗上，冰凉的玻璃和身后乱凪砂温暖的怀抱形成了鲜明的对比。

“不过，不管怎样，不枉我布局并努力了这么多年，终于如愿以偿了呢。”

“茨看起来真的很开心呢。”乱凪砂也笑了笑，偏过头，亲吻七种茨的脸颊和侧颈。

乱凪砂温热的呼吸吹得七种茨有些意乱情迷，可玻璃传来的冷意和窗外的灯火依旧吸引着他的注意力，‘我今天得到的一切，无论是地位权力，还是阁下的温柔，永远都会是我的，我都要紧紧攥在手里才不辜负我的努力’，他笑起来，一边享受着乱凪砂的吻一边想到。

“说起来，要是没有我的话，茨说不定早就完成了这个目标呢。”

“阁下说什么呢，您才是我最有力的武器，没有您在下一定不会有今天的。”七种茨没有睁眼睛，只是习惯性地回答了乱凪砂的话。

“是吗，我好像让茨崩溃过很多次来着。不过不说这个了，今天还是要替你庆祝才对。”

七种茨突然觉得气氛有些不对，赶紧补充道，“这些年都是阁下在爱着并指引我——”

“我刚才话就是随便说说的，茨不要放在心上。”乱凪砂打断了他的话。

七种茨有些慌乱，想翻身看看乱凪砂的眼睛判断他说的是不是真话，身体却被夹在了落地窗和乱凪砂中间，没有足够的空间转身，只能偏过头抬起乱凪砂埋在自己颈间的脸，急切地吻着他，想通过这个吻传递自己无法表达的真心。

七种茨伸手解开了自己衬衫上的扣子，又解开了自己的皮带，一边吻着乱凪砂一边摸索着向他的身下伸去。

“在这里吗，茨？”乱凪砂看了看七种茨身前的窗户和窗外的万丈深渊，有点担心。

“没事的，这个玻璃很坚固，阁下。”七种茨小声地说，一边急切地拉下了两个人的裤子。

乱凪砂于是扶着七种茨往后站了一点，七种茨把自己的脸和前胸都贴在了玻璃上，塌下了腰迎接乱凪砂。乱凪砂不敢太用力，只能用手把七种茨轻轻地拉向自己再松开。

“阁下——”，七种茨轻轻地叫着，乱凪砂的动作让他得到的比起快感更像是抚慰，七种茨把腰弯的更深一点，紧紧的贴上了身前的玻璃。窗外的冷意刺激着他的乳尖，穿过皮肤进入了他的身体，让他止不住的颤抖了起来。他不禁向后用力了些，想靠这唯一的热源更近一点。

乱凪砂以为七种茨没有获得满足，扶着七种茨的手用力了许多，撞碎了七种茨的呻吟声。

快感逐渐传上了七种茨的脑后，让他的视线逐渐有些模糊，但他还是努力的睁着眼睛，看着窗外的景色。地上来来往往的的汽车在七种茨的眼睛里只是一个又一个川流不息的小红点，行人更是完全看不见，飞驰着的汽车的轰鸣声也无法传上高楼，甚至坚固的玻璃把高空的风声都隔离在外。

性爱中的乱凪砂一向也没什么话，这更让七种茨觉得这灯火通明简直安静的可怕，房间里，只断断续续传来一些皮肤相撞的声音。

七种茨的眼睛更加失焦了起来，再也看不见远处的风景，他的脸紧紧的贴在玻璃上，目光最终停留在玻璃上隐隐约约映出的自己的脸上。他看见自己半眯着眼睛，玫瑰紫的头发散落在自己苍白的皮肤上，因为兴奋而发红的嘴唇正在微微一张一合着，嘴角隐隐有液体流下。

他又努力眯起眼睛试图看得更清楚一点，不知道是因为他的眼睛已经无法变焦，还是乱凪砂离得太远被玻璃反射后的样子太过模糊，七种茨并没有找到那个熟悉的白色身影。

七种茨的衬衫早就掉落在了地上，裸露的后背暴露在空气中，得不到一丝从乱凪砂身上传来的温度，反而因为汗水在空气中缓缓蒸发带走了他本来就不多的热量。身前的玻璃也始终无法被他的体温温暖，他传给玻璃的热气很快就会被窗外的寒风带走。

七种茨从来没觉得这样冷过，他不由自主的紧紧夹住身体里滚烫的肉棒，努力想汲取热量温暖自己。可是肉棒一进一出之间，又总是让他的努力变成徒劳。

“阁下——冷——”乳尖上的寒冷给七种茨带来的颤抖迟迟没有消散，他艰难的开口想让打破房间里的寂静，说出的话却破碎地不成样子。他只能向后伸出一只手，在空气中胡乱的摸索着，过了一会，他觉得有一只手握住了自己。

被乱凪砂握住的七种茨终于安心了一些，不断用力地把他拉向自己。终于，房间里充满了响亮的拍打声和呻吟声，射进七种茨身体里的滚烫的精液更像是一下子让七种茨找回了现实，他终于确切地感受到乱凪砂就在自己身后。

即使已经平复了呼吸，七种茨的身体还是在不断颤抖着，不知道是因为冷还是因为强烈的快感久久没有消散。乱凪砂托着七种茨的胸把他从窗户上抬起来，贴向自己的胸口。过了一会，终于不再颤抖的七种茨转身就跪在了地上。

“阁下，刚才是我太得意忘形了，才会以为自己无所不能，甚至擅自把阁下看作是自己的所属物一样。”性爱之前那样洋溢的笑容消失在七种茨脸上，快感和恐惧割裂着他，对乱凪砂的渴望和需要让他立刻开启了忏悔模式。

“对不起阁下，请您原谅我。”

乱凪砂一把就把七种茨拉了起来，“你多心了，茨。我没有生你的气，各种方面都没有，又何谈原谅呢。”

“那阁下刚才的话？”七种茨还是很不安。

乱凪砂笑了笑，“是在夸奖茨的成长与能力。茨通过自己的努力完成了自己的梦想，我真的很为你高兴。”

七种茨在乱凪砂的怀抱中终于回复了温暖，也放下了心，找回了脸上的笑意，去拿家里存量并不多的酒。

“如果是庆祝的话，我倒是觉得只有阁下一个人就够了。”

（快困死了，这段车之后再补……他俩能奋战到天明，我不行）  
（为了解释后述剧情，是真的天明，已经隐约天亮那种）

“阁下——”，七种茨被阳光叫醒，恍惚间习惯性地想靠向身侧，却不料扑了个空。一下子就清醒了的他看了看时间，居然已经十点了。身边的床铺早已没有温度，想来乱凪砂很久之前就离开了。七种茨连忙拿出手机，发现乱凪砂现在正在ES大楼，他微微的放了下心，连忙洗漱穿戴好出了门。

午餐时间他去食堂问乱凪砂早上怎么=走了，

“想让茨多休息一会。”乱凪砂的温柔似乎浓到化成了实体，刺得七种茨的眼睛微微有些痛。

————————————————————————————————————

Eden今年也举行了跨年演唱会。在新年的钟声敲响之后，四个人纷纷向粉丝传递了最诚挚的祝福，又表演了几首安可曲之后，带着满满的快乐和爱回到了后台。

回到了休息室，巴日和直接把乱凪砂按在了门上，深深地亲吻他，也不管剩下两个人还在旁边。

“新年快乐，凪砂，”0点之后，巴日和在舞台上视线的就一直没有离开过乱凪砂，看着他幸福而快乐的样子，一直忍耐着直接走过去拥抱他的冲动。

“新年快乐。”

“又在你身边过了一年呢，”巴日和一边吻着一边断断续续地说，“新的一年我还要和你一起，我们要一起幸福下去，凪砂，”

“好，我们约定好。在你身边，我也很幸福。”

“我爱你。”

刚刚表演完的两个人的嘴唇都很干涸，不断地争夺着对方的唾液来湿润自己。他们吻了很久很久也没有要停下来的意思，旁边的七种茨看着吻到忘情的两个人终于忍无可忍，扳过涟纯就亲了上去。

“茨君你干什么？”涟纯震惊的声音终于惊醒了亲吻的两个人。

“七种茨！”巴日和生气地喊道。

七种茨不看他，只笑了笑回答道，“新年快乐嘛”，就径直走到乱凪砂身侧，眼里却没有笑意。

巴日和以为乱凪砂也会吻他，哼了一声就偏过头去。可是过了好一会，他发现身边的人一直都没有动。

“新年快乐，茨。”乱凪砂微笑着说。

巴日和有点意外，但是等了一会也没见到乱凪砂有解释的意思，只能开口打破让他难忍的沉默，“我们走吧，凪砂”，说完就拉开门带着乱凪砂离开了。

“你和阿凪前辈吵架了吗？”涟纯无论多不想参与他们的危险关系，现在也不得不出言关心道，“不过我说，你也不要总把我当阿凪前辈的替代呀。”

“纯，你说，一个人，真的可能做得到读心吗？”七种茨自从年终酒会的那个晚上之后就一直没有和乱凪砂有任何亲密接触，本来他觉得不过也都没到两个星期，加上他们一直在忙着准备跨年演唱会的事，就没太放在心上。

可刚才乱凪砂的反常告诉他事情似乎比他想象的严重的多。他仔细回忆了那个晚上，除了自己确实得意忘形地觉得可以自行控制自己和阁下的关系了，那也只是自己的心理活动，并没有说出口什么不妥的话。性爱之后七种茨发现自己对乱凪砂的依赖仍然超乎自己的想象，所以虽然乱凪砂没有任何表示，他还是第一时间道歉了。

七种茨觉得一直被自己忽略的不安感越来越强烈，却连乱凪砂到底是不是在生气都弄不明白。

也不用等涟纯回答自己，七种茨就说道，“走吧，我送你回去。”

送走了涟纯，七种茨让司机开回了ES大楼。虽然已是深夜，他还是回到了办公室，顺手就开始看起了文件。他不想回家，他认为问题一定出现在那个晚上，回家只会让自己回忆起那种可怕的冷意。

七种茨最近换了新的办公室，比曾经那个更大，更气派，景色也更好。可七种茨环视四周，这里没有他和乱凪砂的一丁点痕迹，无论是物件还是回忆，什么都没有。

他走回曾经的那个副所长办公室，那个小小的，却满是他和乱凪砂做爱的回忆的办公室。他知道乱凪砂现在和巴日和在一起，并不想打扰他们，但他现在也急需乱凪砂的气息让自己平静下来。可惜原来的办公室换了人，连同所有的家具，也全部都被换掉了。

七种茨再也无法忍受，拿出手机，一遍又一遍的拨着乱凪砂的电话号码。

——————————————————————————————————————

深夜，司机拉着两个人在路上漫无目的的开着，巴日和抱着乱凪砂冥思苦想着。他也是没有预料到乱凪砂会不理七种茨，没有为现在的状况做准备，他现在也不能带着乱凪砂回家，更不想去酒店浪费这难得的只有两个人一起跨年的机会。

“凪砂，我们去海边吧，和爱的人一起看新年的第一次日出，你觉得好不好？”

“日和想看就好，不过现在是凌晨，你不会冷吗？”

“那我们一会路过便利店去买热饮就好了嘛。”

“好。”乱凪砂亲了亲巴日和的额头。

司机为两个人买来了热可可，巴日和又把车上能找出来的所有衣服都翻了出来，把两个人都裹成了厚厚的球，远远的看起来，应该没有人会认为偶像会穿成这个样子。巴日和想了想，又把围巾摘了下来，重新把两个人围在了一起。

深夜的海边，巴日和和乱凪砂终于可以像一对普通的情侣一样，手牵着手，漫步在城市里的某处。两个人走得很慢，围住两个人的围巾不断拉扯着两个人让他们不得不保持着一致的步伐，但是巴日和的兴致依旧很高， 差点把手里的热可可泼到乱凪砂脸上。

司机缓慢地开着车在两个人身后跟着，这里没什么标志建筑，两个人也没有定位，所以哪怕巴日和想之后再打电话叫司机来接他们，恐怕也很难和司机描述自己的位置。

过了一会巴日和走累了，就拉着乱凪砂坐在了沙滩上，两个用衣服裹成的球紧紧靠在一起，但寒冷的海风还是很快就吹散了两个人身上的热气。

“日和，你不冷吗？”

“你亲我就不冷了。”巴日和抬头凑近了乱凪砂，乱凪砂微笑着满足了他。

“离日出还有很久，可以去车上坐一会。”

“不要。”

“好。”乱凪砂只能把两个人的围巾围得更紧一些。

乱凪砂又伸出手臂抱住了巴日和，让他靠在自己身上，轻轻地拍着他。在有节奏的海浪声中，巴日和的眼皮似乎有点沉。

“困了就去车上睡会吧。”

“不要。”

“我陪你去。”

“不要。”

巴日和也不知道自己在任性什么，可能是觉得这样有乱凪砂在自己的身边的，宁静的夜晚让他回想起小时候的日子。两个人有一句没一句地说着话，就这样让时间缓缓流淌下去。下了舞台的两个人的五官都柔和了许多，没有平时的兴高采烈，也没有平时的气势磅礴。在月色的衬托下，两个人靠在一起的身影都显得那么的不染尘世。

司机带来了新的热饮，两个人没有动位置，想找回来难度倒是不大。

突然，两个人身后的车上，有手机铃声一遍又一遍地响起，打破了这份静谧。巴日和知道肯定是七种茨打来的，不想从乱凪砂身边起来更不想让乱凪砂接电话，就和乱凪砂说反正也是我们自己的歌多听听也没有坏处，就放着电话不断地响着。

“凪砂，你和毒蛇吵架了吗？”巴日和觉得还是应该稍微关心一下。

“没有。”

“那是怎么回事？”巴日和也觉得乱凪砂今天对七种茨的疏离过于反常。

“没什么，”乱凪砂听起来兴致并不高，“日和真的要现在聊他吗？”

“不要。”巴日和当然不想在这样难得的浪漫里和乱凪砂聊七种茨，关心一下就算仁至义尽，也不想再提。

车里的电话还在一遍又一遍的响着，即便是被乱凪砂抱着的巴日和也再也忍不下去，跑去拿起了电话递给了乱凪砂。

“什么事，茨？”乱凪砂的语气一如既往。

“阁下，”七种茨没想到电话突然接通了，有点慌乱，“阁下，阁下是还在生我的气吗？”

“我可以向阁下道歉到您满意为止，不，是阁下愿意怎么惩罚我都好，请阁下不要再生气了。”

“茨，我说了，我没有生气，你不要放在心上。很晚了，茨，你好好休息。”乱凪砂说完就挂掉了电话。

巴日和有些疑惑，虽然他知道乱凪砂说他没有生气就是真的没有生气，但到底出了什么事呢？

“抱歉，日和，我又没有专心陪你了。”

巴日和摇了摇头，继续靠在乱凪砂身上。其实他困的快要睡着了，可真的舍不得浪费新年夜的每一分每一秒。

大概半个小时之后，一辆车停在了两个人身后，是七种茨。乱凪砂和巴日和看见突然出现的他自然非常惊讶，赶忙站了起来。

七种茨径直走向乱凪砂，有些强硬的捧起乱凪砂的脸就深深的吻了下去，任凭乱凪砂不断试图离开他的近身范围也坚决不松手。一直到七种茨把自己的脸憋的通红，才轻轻地松开了手。

“新年快乐，阁下。”七种茨喘着气，低着头说道。

巴日和从震惊中回过神，但还是十分意外，走到乱凪砂身后，“毒蛇，你是怎么知道我们在这里的？”

七种茨站在那里没有说话，算是默认了巴日和的一切猜想。

巴日和伸手把乱凪砂拉到自己身后，然后重重地给了七种茨一个巴掌。七种茨雪白的脸上立刻泛起了红印，他保持偏着头，眼睛看向地面，却没有辩解什么。

“阁下，我到底，做错了什么？”

七种茨其实也不想在新年夜说这些，也不想来打扰乱凪砂。但他知道过了今夜这样的气氛，自己很难再次开口，更难从乱凪砂那里问到答案。

“茨没有做错什么，”乱凪砂还是一样的话安慰着七种茨。

“那为什么阁下自从年终酒会之后就再也不愿意亲近我？”没有什么比让他在巴日和面前承认自己的卑微更让七种茨痛苦。平时巴日和总是好心地不戳穿他，甚至会帮他保留一点颜面，可是今天七种茨不得不赤裸裸地面对这样的事实。

“我之前一直留在你身边，是茨总是说需要我。但是你自己完成了你的梦想，我想，你接下来的路，我也没什么好帮助你的了，茨。这样的我，自然不再被你需要不是吗？”

“和茨的约定，我想，我应该都完成了吧，陪你走向偶像的巅峰，并在一路上与你分享汗水与喜悦。我是真的为你感到高兴，酒会上也是真的想恭喜你，茨。”

“以后的日子，我也想尽量花些时间多陪陪日和，就像之前陪你一样。”

七种茨没有想过答案会是这样，震惊到张着嘴却很久都说不出话。

“阁下——阁下，对我，有过哪怕一点点的真心吗？”七种茨艰难的开口，声音嘶哑到不像是他。

“真心？我当然是真心的爱着你才会尽力陪你走到最后。”乱凪砂困惑道。

“谢谢你，阁下。”

“我爱你。”七种茨的声音飘散在风里，不知道说给谁听。

END


	23. 番外.NTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （是亲友点梗）  
> （说想看ibr看ngs和hyr做爱【全程】）  
> （这可太为难我了……按理说要是ibr真的不小心看见了直接走就行了）

七种茨抬起头，乖巧地让乱凪砂用静电胶带在自己的下半张脸上缠了一圈又一圈。乱凪砂做的很认真，即使静电胶带并不会弄疼人，衣柜中很安静，只有七种茨身体里的跳蛋在嗡嗡地响着。确认了胶带不会妨碍七种茨呼吸之后，乱凪砂轻轻地吻了七种茨额头一下，伸手关上了衣柜门，他知道七种茨很害怕一个人呆在黑暗的空间里，于是稍微留了个缝隙，让房间内的灯光能照进衣柜一点。

虽然和往常一样，这种奇怪的要求肯定又是七种茨自己提的，但是还没等乱凪砂离开，很快被跳蛋唤醒欲望的七种茨就已经舍不得他走了。不过被完全绑住的七种茨完全无法伸手拉住乱凪砂，被封住的嘴也说不出话，只能用饱含期待的眼睛看着乱凪砂，希望他能读懂自己的意思。

可惜乱凪砂严格遵循了七种茨之前对他的嘱咐，‘阁下可以出去随便做点什么，过两个小时再回来解开我，抱抱我。’

乱凪砂很快离开了房间，今天是他们外出的最后一天，下午把拍摄工作收尾之后有一个晚上的自由活动时间，他也很想去外面走一走。

“唔——”，很快，七种茨就被淹没在了快感里，身体不能活动，他只能死死的攥住手心里的绳子。安静的房间让七种茨有一点恐惧，但是因为知道乱凪砂过一会就一定会回来找自己，这种恐惧只化作了满满的期待。

时间一点点的过去，七种茨不断地想象着乱凪砂打开柜门的时候自己该用一种什么姿势扑进他的怀里，是该先亲吻他的嘴唇还是应该先告诉他自己很想他。跳蛋兢兢业业地工作着，七种茨已经把身上的绳子全部打湿，肠液也不断地顺着股间留下，在木板上汇成小小的一滩。

由于不知道乱凪砂什么时候会回来，房间中只有人工灯光也让七种茨无法通过光线变化来判断时间流逝，因此对他来说，每一分每一秒都是充满了期待的未知，这甚至比他身体里的跳蛋更加让他兴奋，也是向乱凪砂提出这个要求的原因。

过了不知道多久，嘀的一声，房门被打开了。巨大的兴奋一下子淹没了七种茨，他一直期待的瞬间马上就要到来了，他甚至努力地把自己身体往前挪了一点，想着哪怕早一秒投入乱凪砂的怀抱都能更早的幸福一秒。

可惜让七种茨失望的是，他听着乱凪砂的脚步声在房间里晃了一圈，完全没有靠近自己所在的衣柜的意思，脚步声停下来之后，他看见乱凪砂拿起了一本书半躺在床上看了起来。七种茨着急地发出了呜呜的声音，生怕乱凪砂忘记了自己的存在，可惜被封住嘴又早就被快感夺走力气的他并没有引起乱凪砂任何注意。

七种茨只能颓然的坐了回去，想着阁下的记忆力一定没有这样差，那自己能做的就只有继续等待那一刻的到来。他从乱凪砂为他留下的缝隙中看着乱凪砂安静看书的身影，体内的欲火似乎燃烧的更猛烈了。

又过了一会，房门被敲响，七种茨看见乱凪砂走下了床消失在了自己的视线里。

“凪砂，晚上好呀～”巴日和进门之后亲了乱凪砂一口，又环视了一下房间，“七种茨呢？”

乱凪砂抬头看了看衣柜的方向，“在那。”

巴日和没明白乱凪砂的眼神，想着估计就是七种茨在套房里的某个地方工作吧，不过这依然不影响他来找乱凪砂聊天。

“诶？你刚才出门了？”巴日和看着乱凪砂身上有些潮湿的衣服问到。

“嗯，茨说现在是自由活动时间，想出去走走，后来雨下的太大就回来了。”

“真是的，湿了的衣服记得脱掉呀，这样会生病的，茨怎么连这个都不提醒你呢，”巴日和不客气地伸手解开乱凪砂的衬衫，一边继续抱怨，“这场大雨真的讨厌，纯就在我房间里窝着打游戏，我也不好赶他出去玩，真的是坏日和！”如果有选择的话，巴日和当然更想把乱凪砂叫过去而不是自己过来。

“如果不是晚上的话，即使下着大雨这里也应该很美吧。”乱凪砂一边被巴日和拖着去浴室一边回答他的话。

不长的路上巴日和并没有看见七种茨，这样美妙的机会他自然也不会好心的叫上七种茨一起。他就像是花洒里喷出的热水一样，缠绕着乱凪砂的身体，流淌过乱凪砂皮肤的时候，不断地带走他身上的寒冷。

“我没力气了，凪砂抱我回去吧～”巴日和把乱凪砂的头发吹干之后，就把自己挂在乱凪砂身上，撒娇道。乱凪砂也听话的把他抱到了床上，又拉过被子给两个人盖好。

“如果没有下雨的话，我本来想叫日和一起出去的，”乱凪砂的语气很是惋惜。

“咦？这算是凪砂第一次的约会邀请吗？真的是好荣幸呢！”巴日和把乱凪砂按在床上，眨着漂亮的紫色眼睛，带着笑意看着他。

“唔。约会吗？日和想和我约会吗？”乱凪砂看着巴日和期待的眼神，问到。但是其实因为七种茨把自己关进了衣柜里，乱凪砂也只能找巴日和一起出门。

“哪有人会不想和恋人约会呢？坏日和！”巴日和更加讨厌这场雨来，“算了，既然不能出门，那就尽情地做不能出门的事好了。”

乱凪砂按住了巴日和埋在自己颈间的头，“茨还在呢，日和。”

“嗯？那就等他忙完了再一起嘛，又不是第一次了。”巴日和有点奇怪，乱凪砂一直说七种茨在房间里，可他一直没听见任何声音，难道七种茨工作的时候这样安静吗？

乱凪砂拿起巴日和放在床头的表，看了一下时间，低头回应了巴日和的吻，两个人很快就交缠在了一起，互相交换着不断分泌的唾液，交换着几天工作下来只能看向彼此却不能拥抱的寂寞。两个人的吻愈发激烈起来，乱凪砂翻了个身，把巴日和压在身下，伸手抓住了巴日和到处乱挥的两只手，死死地按在了巴日和的头顶。

“我很想你哦，凪砂，”巴日和自然是从来不会吝惜自己回应给乱凪砂的热情，即使被乱凪砂按住不能动，还是努力地扭动着身体，把两条长腿挂在了乱凪砂身上迎接他。

乱凪砂快速而猛烈的冲撞很快就反映在了他的身体上，结实的肌肉从他的背部逐渐显现出来，向下延伸到紧实的腰部，正在均匀地发力，线条优美而流畅，又隐隐蕴含着力量。

“啊——凪砂，”巴日和的声音也由舒服的低吟逐渐变得高亢，“太，太快了，凪砂。”他被快感夺取了神志，却不忘依旧大声的回应着乱凪砂的动作，一边收紧了自己的腿，哪怕受到了乱凪砂狂风暴雨般的攻击，他也要把乱凪砂牢牢的绑在自己身边。

巴日和的呻吟声逐渐跟着乱凪砂的动作一起乱了节奏，乱凪砂也放开了他的手，伏下了身子亲吻巴日和的脸颊和耳廓。巴日和觉得自己的身体的每一个部分都被乱凪砂的气息紧紧的包裹着，他耳边响着乱凪砂粗重的呼吸声，下半身和乱凪砂紧密相连的部分传来的酥麻的快感和乱凪砂的体温，就连裸露的皮肤都因为空气中不断分泌荷尔蒙而隐隐兴奋。

巴日和的脑海里不断地叫嚣着想要得到乱凪砂，他的身体和语言面对着乱凪砂永远都是一样的坦诚，一边地收缩着穴肉想让乱凪砂放弃抵抗，一边大喊着让乱凪砂射给他，很快乱凪砂就乖乖地听了巴日和的话，送给了他今天第一次的高潮。

从快感中清醒过来的巴日和睁开眼睛，看见眼前乱凪砂依然泛着潮红的脸，下巴上挂着几颗晶莹的汗珠。巴日和撑起身子把汗珠吞入口中，对着乱凪砂笑得灿烂，

“凪砂，也很想我呢。”

乱凪砂笑了笑，又低下头吻上巴日和的嘴唇当作回答。巴日和放开了撑住自己身体的胳膊，勾着乱凪砂一起躺回了床上，紧紧的抱着他，在幸福的无言中休息着。

过了一会，乱凪砂翻了个身，又伸手拿起了巴日和放在床头的表。

“啊，过了两个小时了。”他伸手拿过刚才随便脱在床上的浴袍披上，下了床。

“凪砂你去哪啊，”巴日和不明所以，抱着被子坐了起来，看着他走过去的方向。

七种茨终于等来了他一直期盼着的瞬间。

突如其来的光线刺入了他的眼睛，已经干涸了的眼睛又一次流出了泪水。乱凪砂解开了绑在他身上的绳索，刚才一直在全力挣扎因而耗尽了体力的七种茨一下子就倒了下去，乱凪砂赶忙伸手接住了他。在这两个小时里，七种茨无数次的幻想着这个拥抱的样子，可是不管他怎么想，都无法预料到这个拥抱居然是充满着巴日和的味道的。

乱凪砂一边抱着七种茨，一边伸手摘下了他嘴上的胶带。七种茨想张嘴说点什么，却不知道是因为刚才一直在努力发出声音导致嗓子完全嘶哑，还是因为想了两个小时也没想好第一句该说些什么，努力了一下却没有发出任何声音。

巴日和终于看清了乱凪砂走过去的方向是什么东西。七种茨缩在乱凪砂的怀里，身上布满了他挣扎出的勒痕，身下塞着已经停止运作了的跳蛋，头发完全被汗水浸湿贴在他苍白的皮肤上，眼神空洞，脸上布满了已经干涸了的泪痕。

“七种茨！你怎么在那里！”巴日和被在从未预料过的地方出现的七种茨吓了一跳。

‘是啊，我为什么在这里。’七种茨想。他确实并不在意乱凪砂和巴日和做爱，就像是巴日和说的那样，自己过一会再加入就好了。如果是平时的话，乱凪砂和巴日和甚至会因为是被巴日和抢了先而格外对自己照顾一些。

可是慢慢他发现了不对劲，刚才的乱凪砂是七种茨从未见过的样子。他从未见过这样热情而主动的乱凪砂，七种茨不断地挣扎着想引起两个人的注意，想让他们停下，他宁可不承认乱凪砂也会变得如此富有激情，也不愿意承认乱凪砂的激情只会对巴日和一个人释放。

七种茨把头埋在乱凪砂胸前，不愿想起自己刚刚看到的一幕，他死死的攥着自己的手，不想在乱凪砂面前掉一滴眼泪，生怕他看轻了自己。

乱凪砂感觉怀里的七种茨一直在颤抖，以为即使自己给他留了缝隙，他还是害怕了，于是像是之前一样，不断地抚摸着他的后背安慰他，“抱歉，茨，稍微超过了两个小时，你是害怕了吗？”

乱凪砂的话给了七种茨灵感，“阁下，刚才，您回到房间的时候，为什么没有打开门呢？”七种茨想，要是那个时候的门被打开，自己就可以不用经历后面的一切，可以温暖地被乱凪砂抱住，可以比巴日和先一步得到他，可以永远的欺骗自己乱凪砂对自己和巴日和都是一样的，那样的话，又该有多幸福呢？

“啊那个时候，离我出去才过了不到四十分钟，我想着离茨说的时间还有很远，就想看看书让时间过去呢，”乱凪砂回忆了一下，“茨是真的很害怕吗？那抱歉，我应该早点过来的。”

“对不起，阁下。”

‘对不起，我无法责怪你。’

END


	24. 番外. 爱（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （另一种氛围的3p，接番外.梦想）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （万万没想到，我写出的第一个HE居然是这玩意……）  
> （这是一篇集合了个人xp的文，但也加了很多我很认真想表达的，关于爱的东西进去）

“阁下，您是不是很讨厌这样的我？”

“这样，只会缠着您做爱的我。”

七种茨紧紧地把裸露的皮肤贴在乱凪砂身上，连续不断的高潮让他身体还在不规律的颤抖着，微微发红的皮肤也格外的敏感，和乱凪砂皮肤相接的部分传来的酥痒感受十分强烈。

乱凪砂不说话，只是任由七种茨抱着他，伸手轻轻地抚摸着七种茨的头发。

过了一会，房门被敲响，

“凪砂，你在吗？”是巴日和，“茨也在吧？”

乱凪砂放开了七种茨，随手捡起一边的浴袍披上去给巴日和开门。离开了乱凪砂的七种茨立刻坐起了身子，抓起被子的一角挡住自己赤裸的身子，不安地看向门口。

巴日和刚关上门就闻到了屋子里浓烈的精液味道，微微皱了下眉，向七种茨的方向走了过去。

坐在床上的七种茨只用被子挡住了胸前的一小部分，整个手臂和后背都裸露在外，上面布满了泛着黄的青紫色伤痕。巴日和抬手摸了摸七种茨肩膀上的伤，七种茨立刻颤抖了一下，不知道是因为疼还是因为害怕。

“凪砂，你下手可够重的。”巴日和对站在自己身边的男人说，又笑了笑，亲了乱凪砂一下。

“不是阁下的错。”七种茨小声说道。

巴日和伸手抬起了七种茨的下巴，仔细看了看他苍白的脸。七种茨的目光转了转，最终选择垂下了眼睛，不敢看眼前的任何一个人。

“七种茨，看着我。”巴日和命令到。

————————————————————————————————————

“阿凪前辈，你没事吧？”涟纯看着倒在地上的乱凪砂，赶紧跑过去扶起了他。

“谢谢你，我没事。”乱凪砂起来之后又自言自语到，“看来还是不行啊，明天的演出，我应该是赶不上了。倒是辛苦日和一直帮我协商，这次我让他失望了。”

“阿日前辈不会怪你的。”涟纯其实很也奇怪为什么那个在舞台上一直全能的乱凪砂会变成这样，巴日和只交代了让自己和他一起训练，别的一概没说，出于礼貌，涟纯也没多问。

他们eve在世界各地的巡演已经进行到了第六站，涟纯很珍惜这次的机会，从彩排到各处演出的两个多月时间里，虽然很累，但是他和巴日和也一直在尽心尽力的完成每一场巡演。

除了某一天巴日和突然就消失了，一天之后，带回来了这个几乎无法活动自己身体的乱凪砂。

巴日和回来之后就吵吵着要让乱凪砂做他们演唱会的嘉宾，让涟纯陪着乱凪砂训练，自己则去找工作人员不断商讨着歌单和舞台的安排。

“阿凪前辈还是多做些拉伸运动吧，”涟纯关心的说，“不然会受伤的。”

———————————————————————————————————

乱凪砂坐在七种茨家里的沙发上，双目紧闭，除了胸前微微有些起伏以外，没有任何动作。他的手腕和脚腕上都被绑上了长长的铁链，铁链的另一段被固定在了不远处的墙上。

七种茨跨坐在他身上，双手捧着乱凪砂的脸，正在目不转睛的看着这个他深爱的男人。

过了一会，乱凪砂缓缓的睁开了眼，他觉得整个世界正在快速的旋转着，视线也不是很清晰，看不清这是哪里，也看不清面前这个人是谁。

“阁下，您醒了，”七种茨轻轻地问到，“您有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

乱凪砂又闭上眼睛缓了好一会，终于睁开眼睛看清了眼前这个熟悉的人和这个熟悉的房间，然后注意到了自己手上绑着的东西。

“茨？这是怎么回事？”乱凪砂有气无力地问到。

七种茨伸开双臂，扑到了乱凪砂身上，“阁下，您不会怪我的，对不对？”

“茨，你是要伤害我吗？”乱凪砂明白了这一切都是七种茨搞的鬼，问到。

“我怎么会舍得伤害您呢，我只是，想让阁下陪我，只陪我一段时间而已。阁下，您会满足我的吧？不会太久的，阁下。”

乱凪砂明白了他的意思，但是他依旧不满七种茨这种强硬的行为，“七种茨，放开我，”他严肃地看向七种茨，用危险的语气命令到。

“阁下，我放开您的话，您又要去找日和殿下了吧。”七种茨坐了起来，但没有解开乱凪砂的意思。

“唉。算了，”乱凪砂看着这样的七种茨，叹了口气，“茨想让我留下我就留下吧。反正日和要是一直见不到我的话，他一定会找你的。”

听到这句话的七种茨突然站了起来，对着乱凪砂说道，“阁下不用再等他了，昨天我已经把日和殿下杀掉了。”

“明明最开始和阁下生活在一起的人是我，凭什么他一下子就可以回到阁下身边，凭什么他就可以得到阁下全部的爱，凭什么阁下为了他甚至可以抛下我不管！”七种茨越说越激动，“我知道我哪里都比不上他，我知道阁下不过就是在同情我而已，我知道阁下哪怕现在也会毫不犹豫的去找他，所以我干脆就杀掉了他，杀掉了他阁下就只能看见我一个了！”

“他不会再来找阁下了，阁下就不要再想着他了！”说到最后，七种茨几乎着大喊了起来。

一记响亮的耳光打在了七种茨脸上，乱凪砂手上的铁环重重的刮过了七种茨的脸，留下了一道血痕。

七种茨有些错愕的看着乱凪砂的脸，他的眼睛里充满了愤怒和暴虐，七种茨从来没有在一直温和的乱凪砂脸上看到过这种情绪，想到这，他用手抚过脸上的红肿，不禁笑了出来。

“阁下生气吗？生气的话，不如就来惩罚我吧。”七种茨伸出手臂环住乱凪砂的脖子，换上了一副魅惑的神情，想去亲吻乱凪砂的嘴唇。

乱凪砂一把就推开了七种茨，他的力气很大，一下子就把七种茨推到了地上，疼痛从七种茨的全身传来，却分担了他心里的痛苦。他躺在地上，笑了起来，‘果然，不管是疼痛还是爱，都是只有阁下才能给我呢。’

七种茨挣扎着爬了起来，又向刚才一样想亲吻乱凪砂，不出意外地又被推到了地上。他再一次挣扎了起来，不断地重复着这个过程，疼痛从四肢百骸传来，七种茨却觉得这是自己这么久以来离乱凪砂最近的时刻。

一直到七种茨又一次想亲吻乱凪砂，乱凪砂却并没有推开他，只是微微偏过了头。七种茨意外地看向乱凪砂，却发现他眼中的愤怒消失了，换回了和平时一样的平静。七种茨有点慌，害怕乱凪砂又变回了平时那个对自己温柔又疏离的他，赶紧又补充道，

“日和殿下在阁下的心中只占一个耳光的重量吗？还是阁下不相信我会杀了他呢？”七种茨捧着乱凪砂的脸，“阁下应该清楚的吧，以我的身手，杀掉日和殿下是件多么容易的事情。阁下也应该很清楚我最近的痛苦吧，毕竟我状态的变化，又哪里能瞒过您的眼睛呢？我嫉妒日和殿下，嫉妒到真的发了疯，也并不奇怪吧？”

七种茨说完之后只听到乱凪砂的一声叹息，想象中的疼痛并没有到来。

“茨，对不起。”过了一会，乱凪砂开口了。

“茨会变成这样，应该都是因为我吧？因为在我还不懂爱的时候，就肆意地用了我理解的错误方式爱了你，才会让茨感到痛苦，对吗？我还因为我的错误害死了日和，茨，这不是你的错。”

“让茨感到了痛苦，真的很抱歉。最近我也在用各种方式试图补偿你，不过现在看来我应该完全没有做到。既然茨想让我留在这里，那就如你所愿吧。”

乱凪砂说完之后就坐回了沙发上，闭起眼睛不再说话。无论七种茨如何试图激怒他，他都不再回应。

事情完全照着七种茨预料之外的方向发展着，他确实很想占有乱凪砂一段时间，甚至做好了乱凪砂会生气的准备。但他只想得到乱凪砂特别的对待，无论是关怀还是愤怒，只要是乱凪砂发自内心的行为，七种茨都愿意接受，唯独不想看见乱凪砂这样像一个摆设一样坐着，完全不给自己任何回应。

七种茨有点着急，他知道自己是气昏了头才会对乱凪砂说那样的话，但他还是很意外乱凪砂除了最开始的一点愤怒之外居然陷入了深深的自责。他也知道自己确实做不到一直把乱凪砂留在这里，时间有限，七种茨想尽了一切办法，想让乱凪砂再看看自己。

甚至后来七种茨脱光了自己全部的衣服背坐在乱凪砂身上，抓起他的手抚摸自己的后背，一边说着‘阁下以前不是说我的蝴蝶骨很好看吗，阁下睁开眼睛再看一看吧’之类的话，乱凪砂也没有给过任何回应。

一直到一个月之后，被七种茨送出国的巴日和终于觉得一直联系不上乱凪砂本人很不对劲，不再管七种茨给出的各种各样的借口，没有告诉涟纯就赶紧买了机票飞了回来。他去星奏馆问了一圈都说已经两个月没见过乱凪砂和七种茨了，于是在当天晚上找人撬开了七种茨家的锁。

打开门的巴日和一眼就看见了站在门口并不意外他的到来的七种茨和带着锁链坐在房间中的乱凪砂，“七种茨！”巴日和看见被这样对待的乱凪砂自然火冒三丈，刚想伸手再给七种茨一个耳光，听到巴日和声音的乱凪砂立刻睁开了眼睛阻止了他。

“日和，我没事，”乱凪砂的脸上充满了欣喜，“你没事就好。”

巴日和立刻跑到了乱凪砂身边，上上下下的仔细检查着，确认他真的没事之后，紧紧地抱住了他。乱凪砂伸出手让巴日和坐在了自己身上，没说什么就吻住了他的嘴唇。

“日和，我很想你。”过了好久，两个人才分开彼此，乱凪砂终于说出了一个月以来最想对巴日和说出的话。

巴日和紧紧地抱着他，虽然他不知道乱凪砂受到了怎样的对待，但是他能感受到乱凪砂情绪很低落，他会一直抱到乱凪砂开心起来为止。

七种茨站在一边看着拥抱的两个人，知道自己再一次的失败了，自己的所作所为把乱凪砂推向了更远的地方。可即便如此，他还是在渴望乱凪砂的爱，哪怕是再微不足道的一点点，他都愿意付出一切代价去交换。

“七种茨，放开他。”巴日和感觉乱凪砂的情绪好了一些，转过头对着七种茨命令到，不管七种茨是出于什么原因，他都不能原谅他这样对待乱凪砂。

七种茨认命一般走到乱凪砂身边，却在伸手想拿出钥匙的时候停住了，‘现在阁下知道日和殿下还活着，应该不再恨我了，如果我不解开的话，如果我不解开的话——’

七种茨的思绪突然被打断了。身前的乱凪砂突然吻上了他，这个他梦寐以求的吻让他把所有想法都抛到了脑后，他不知疲倦地索取着，可是七种茨还完全没有满足，乱凪砂就突然放开了他。

“茨是好孩子，要乖～乖～听～话～哦～”乱凪砂在七种茨耳边低声说道，像是恶魔的低语一样，蛊惑着七种茨放弃了一切抵抗，乖乖地拿出了钥匙解开了乱凪砂身上的锁链。

巴日和有些惊讶于乱凪砂居然这么快就说服了七种茨，但是也只是惊讶了一下，就扶着乱凪砂离开了，留下七种茨一个人在空空荡荡的房间里失神。

————————————————————————————————————

“凪砂，你明明能说服七种茨，为什么不让他早点放开你？”巴日和扶着乱凪砂跌跌撞撞的坐在自己家的沙发上，乱凪砂这一个多月几乎都没有动过，四肢僵硬得连走路都很困难。

“日和，你真的没事吗？”乱凪砂拉住了去准备热茶的巴日和，“茨和我说他杀了你。他有伤害你吗？”

“没有啊，我和纯一直在海外做巡演，”巴日和乖乖地坐在了乱凪砂身边，“这就是茨的目的吧，不想让我和你有接触的机会。”

“日和，一想到以后都再也见不到你，我就觉得像是要死掉了一样，”乱凪砂失落地说，“而且，如果茨说的真的，那就是我害了你，真的对不起，日和。”

“凪砂君说什么呢，我这不是还好好的在你身边嘛～”巴日和很心疼现在的乱凪砂，紧紧地抱着他，想用自己体温告诉他自己是真实存在的。

“嗯。我看到你出现在门口的时候，真的很开心。我真的很想你，日和。”

“我以后都不会离开你这么久了，好不好？”巴日和努力揉搓着乱凪砂的关节，想加速他四肢充血的速度，“每次我问七种茨为什么你不接电话的时候，他都用各种理由解释了过去。是我疏忽了，居然信了他的话。”

“日和，我不明白，”乱凪砂的语气很难过，“大家都说爱会给人带来幸福，可为什么茨会变成这样？”  
“茨最近看向我的眼神总是很难过，我很努力想让他开心起来，可哪怕和他做爱也只能让他开心很短的一段时间。”  
“我这段时间一直在试图想清楚，为什么我做的事会让他这样痛苦，甚至差点害死了你。”  
“日和，我，我是不是爱错了他？”

“凪砂不要这样说，”巴日和明白了乱凪砂即使被七种茨这样对待也没有责怪他的意思，“我想，他应该是因为你之前说想多陪陪我，就以为你已经不爱他了吧？他很爱你，却相信你只会选择我，所以才会痛苦吧。”  
“凪砂，当初是我叫你去回应他的。是我当时以为自己教不会你爱才把你推给他的，如果说凪砂爱错了他，那也是我的责任更大一些。”  
“凪砂，你不要自责，”巴日和伸手捧起了乱凪砂的脸，凑近他，让他看向自己，“我会想办法的，我一定会让他找回自己的。”  
“凪砂，我们一定会一起做到的，我们一定会给所有人带去美好和幸福的。”  
“你相信我吗？凪砂。”

“嗯。谢谢你，日和。”乱凪砂点了点头。

“好了，不要难过了，凪砂”，巴日和用力地搓着乱凪砂的脸，把他五官搓得都变了形，“这样都不像你了哦？” 

“好。”

巴日和笑着亲了亲收起了难过神色的乱凪砂，“凪砂现在想去哪？”

“那日和去哪？”

“我的话，其实得回巡演现场的吧，我招呼都没打就跑过来了，不知道纯君正在训练室骂我多少次了。虽然现在知道了这个巡演只是七种茨的引开我的手段，但后天就是演出了，粉丝们还在等着我呢！”

“我可以和日和一起去吗？”

“那也好，正好可以当作你的恢复训练。”  
“哦还有，我觉得现在不管你做什么，七种茨可能都觉得你只是在怜悯他。我不想看他再伤害你，所以在我想到办法之前，你确实还是先离他远点比较好。”巴日和立刻就查起了机票。

“不过凪砂，他居然骗你说我死掉了。我巴日和，还没把世上所有美好的事物都收入囊中，怎么会那么轻易死掉！”

“嗯。关于这个，我应该已经帮日和报仇了，你就不要生茨的气了。”

“诶？”

——————————————————————————————————————

“阁下，”七种茨敲开了一间客房，看了打开门的男人的一眼，赶忙低下了头，微微颤抖着，捧上了手中的文件。

这是七种茨之前给巴日和他们安排的酒店。自从巴日和把乱凪砂从自己家带走之后，他已经一个月没有见过乱凪砂了，也完全联系不上他。最开始的几天他还总是习惯性的拿起手机想看查看乱凪砂手机的定位，后来才想到那个定位软件已经被巴日和威胁着删掉了。

‘阁下，是彻底厌弃我了吧，’七种茨想，“我对阁下做出了那么过分的事，当时阁下能拦下想打我的殿下，就已经是他对我最后的仁慈了吧。”

过了几天，七种茨在看到了乱凪砂作为eve演唱会嘉宾出席的新闻，这才知道乱凪砂真的跟着巴日和去了巡演现场。‘看来阁下还是和从前一样热爱着舞台，’七种茨突然想起了那天乱凪砂对他说的，‘好孩子，要乖乖听话’，突然有了灵感。

“阁下，我做了一份adam的世界巡演策划，我们的资源应该保持和eve一样，粉丝们也很久没看到我们合体了。我，我也有在乖乖地做我该做的事，阁下”，七种茨抬起头，用充满希冀的眼神看着乱凪砂，希望得到他的夸奖。

乱凪砂看着七种茨苍白而消瘦的脸，还有眼镜也挡不住的黑眼圈，叹了口气，

“进来吧，茨。”

——————————————————————————————————————

“七种茨，看着我。”

七种茨抬起眼睛，又向后缩了一下身子，看向巴日和的脸。

“对不起，殿下，我现在就走，我——”七种茨话还没说完，嘴唇就被堵住了。

巴日和不理会七种茨的挣扎，拽着他胸前的被子把他拉向自己。巴日和的吻很温柔，他柔软的嘴唇包裹住七种茨颤抖的唇瓣，不断地轻轻吸允着，一直到干裂的唇瓣恢复了生气。

“殿下？”被放开的七种茨惊讶地看向了巴日和，却只在他脸上看见了认真，七种茨又看向了站在一旁的乱凪砂，乱凪砂还是温柔地看着七种茨，让人看不出他在想什么。

巴日和也不说话，伸手脱掉自己衣服坐在床上，拉掉了七种茨手里攥着的被子，抱住他低头亲吻他裸露的皮肤。

七种茨不敢动，只能把求助的目光投向乱凪砂，乱凪砂摇摇头表示这并不是自己和巴日和商量好的，但还是坐在了七种茨身边，抓住了他伸向自己的手。

巴日和稍微用了点力就把七种茨推倒在了床上，一边继续亲吻他，一边将整个手掌覆在七种茨的胳膊上，微微用力，从上到下的抚摸着，“放松，”巴日和一边亲吻一边说。

终于，在巴日和不断地抚摸下，七种茨的皮肤上都沾染了巴日和的体温，身体也不再僵硬。巴日和脱下裤子，把自己插进了七种茨的身体里。七种茨的身体里还满是刚才他和乱凪砂做爱的痕迹，这让巴日和一路畅通无阻。

“殿下？”突然被贯穿的七种茨一下子就握紧了乱凪砂的手，刚刚放松的身体又紧绷了起来，他不敢反抗，只能无助地看向乱凪砂，乱凪砂还是没说什么，只是又伸出一只手，拨开了七种茨眼前的碎发。

“七种茨，看着我。”巴日和又说道，同时开始了自己的动作。他并不熟悉七种茨的身体，就只是缓慢地在一进一出之间试探着七种茨的反应。

七种茨的身体依然敏感，诚实的向他反映着巴日和带给他的快乐，但是他看着这个总是衬托得自己一文不值的男人，心下还是有些抗拒，他不明白巴日和和自己做爱的理由，穴肉收缩了起来，试图把这个陌生的异物挤出去。

“你很害怕吗？”巴日和看到七种茨闪躲的眼神，问他。同时握在七种茨腰上的手又用力了一点，阻止了他的挣扎，“你真的太瘦了，七种茨，”巴日和觉得自己微微用力就能碰到七种茨的内脏。

“殿下，殿下为什么要和我，做，做爱？”七种茨一半回答一半认真询问到。

“放松，”巴日和又说了一遍，撞击着七种茨的动作并没有停，“和你做爱当然是因为喜欢你。”

“什么？”七种茨很困惑，他以为因为之前自己囚禁乱凪砂的事巴日和应该很恨自己才对，不，哪怕不因为这件事，自从乱凪砂明确地表示了想多陪陪巴日和之后，自己依旧经常缠着乱凪砂，让他不得不抽出时间安慰失落的自己，也足够让巴日和讨厌自己了。

“所以你现在能放开我了吗？你夹得我好痛！”

七种茨还是不明所以，旁边的乱凪砂却轻轻地笑出了声。

“阁下？”

“喂！看着我！”巴日和伸手把七种茨的脸掰正，七种茨虽然还是不敢直视巴日和的眼睛，但也乖乖地看向了他的方向，乱凪砂也收回了放在七种茨脸上的手。

巴日和感受到七种茨放松下来之后，撞击他的动作幅度逐渐大了起来，七种茨也吞下了好多没有问出口的问题，只是随着巴日和的动作动起了身体，这种感觉并不差。慢慢地，遍体鳞伤的七种茨的皮肤上也逐渐覆上了一层粉红。

巴日和并没有带给七种茨高潮就射进了他身体里，他微微有些失望，但也觉得正常就慢慢地退了出来，“怎么，舍不得我离开吗？”巴日和分明地感觉到七种茨身体对自己的挽留。

七种茨脸一下子就红了起来，偏过头不说话。

“真是个不诚实的小孩，”巴日和又一次掰过七种茨的脸，让他看向自己，这一次，七种茨终于看向了巴日和紫色的眼睛。

“你这个人啊，总是不愿意听人，尤其是我说话”，巴日和直直地看着他，“我也只能通过这种方式说服你了。凪砂和我，尤其是我，都比你以为的更爱你。”

七种茨张了张嘴，想反驳却没说出什么话，回忆了一下刚才的性爱，他确实感受到了巴日和带给他的暖意和关怀，这份感受不需要通过语言来传达。

“殿下，我明明伤害了阁下，您为什么不恨我？”

“你囚禁凪砂我确实很生气，当时如果不是凪砂拦住了我，你身上的伤可就不止现在这些了。”  
“但我后来和凪砂商量了一下，这件事也算有我的一份责任。”  
“你是觉得我恨不得把你从凪砂身边彻底赶走吧？”

“哪怕殿下不主动赶我走，我又有哪里比得上殿下呢？”

“所以你就觉得我和凪砂谁都不在乎你吗？”  
“你可以害怕凪砂抛弃你，但是我可从来都没有放任你不管哦，这样能让你好受一点吗？”  
“我，巴日和，可只会选择我自己喜欢的东西在身边哦～”

“我没有抛弃茨，日和。”乱凪砂突然说话了。

七种茨深深地看了乱凪砂一眼，又转过去对着巴日和说道，“殿下，你真的爱我吗？”

“喂。你有在听我说话吗？”巴日和生气地挑起了眉毛。

乱凪砂伸手把七种茨拉了起来，抱进了自己的怀里，“日和之前和我说，无论如何都想让你不要再这样自暴自弃下去了。”乱凪砂的手轻轻地抚摸着七种茨的后背，“茨，我确实不擅长安慰你，我也知道我每次试图安慰你之后都会让你更痛苦。尤其是最近一段时间，似乎不管我怎么做，茨总是又害怕又难过的样子，” 乱凪砂抬起头对着巴日和笑了笑，“看来这就是日和想到的办法了，倒是很有日和你的风格呢。”

“我存在的意义就是给所有人都带来爱和幸福哦！”巴日和骄傲地说，他相信七种茨一定感受到了他的爱。即便不能尽数传递给他，只要能给这个把自己困在黑暗里的人带来一丝光明就好。

“日和的爱，真的是霸道呢。”乱凪砂向他这个无时无刻不在释放着热量的小太阳伸出了手。巴日和顺势俯身亲了亲乱凪砂，又亲了一下七种茨泛着红的脸颊。

“对不起，阁下，我不该擅自否定您的爱，”七种茨突然说，像是在抱歉自己给乱凪砂带来了困扰，“我以后，不会这样了。”

“好了，没事了，茨，都过去了，以后，还有很长。”

“阁下，那我还值得吗？”

“值得。”

“你现在相信了吗？七种茨。”

————————————————————————————————————

之后，巴日和单独找到了七种茨。

“七种茨，如果你想得到凪砂的爱，就要自己去争取。”

“即使是我，其实也经常会有得不到凪砂回应的时候呢。”

“不过我愿意一次又一次的向凪砂表达我的心意，我知道他总是会学着回应我的。”

“可你这种压抑自己的性格，凪砂他即使想关心你，都不知道该怎么做了。”

“他在不断学习着去爱，你也要学着去配合他，明白吗？”

七种茨看着难得露出认真神情的巴日和，懵懂地点了点头。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无论爱的外在表现形式  
> 自信和相互信任永远都是最重要的  
> 爱应该是一个人强大的支撑  
> 而不是让人痛苦的


	25. 番外. 合约

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （亲友点梗*N）  
> （有一天睡不着临时点的）  
> （半架空背景+严重ooc+狗血老梗+三角恋）  
> （细节编不出来了）  
> （⚠️这章真的非常雷人⚠️我心里有数⚠️建议直接跳过⚠️）  
> （⚠️当时是发泄情绪才写的，并不想认真思考人物行为逻辑⚠️）

万人的大型体育场里人声鼎沸。舞台上只有乱凪砂一个人，却仿佛一个人填满了整个世界。

表演中的乱凪砂狂傲而自信，无情的睥睨着全场，却依然可以引来阵阵尖叫，粉丝们举着五颜六色的灯牌为他大声呐喊着，对他的爱意铺天盖地的涌向舞台。

“阁下——阁——下——”

七种茨赤裸着身体坐在冰凉的地上，把柔软的橡胶制品一下又一下的送进自己的身体。黑暗的房间里，只有他面前的屏幕发着光，五彩斑斓地照在他的脸上。他眯起眼睛，适应着屏幕上不断闪烁地灯光，在快感中努力凝视着屏幕里那个一席白色长发的身影。过了一会，他的眼前只剩下一片白色，他呻吟着，喘息了好一会才找回了自己的视线。

七种茨撑起自己的身体倾身向前，伸出手指抚上了屏幕里乱凪砂的脸，眼里溢满了痴迷与爱意。他把自己的脸贴向屏幕，仿佛这样就能让那个遥远的人出现在自己身边。

“阁下，您，过的好吗？”

“您，还记得我吗？”

“我，真的好想，好想你。”

散尽了身体里全部热量之后的七种茨伸出胳膊拿起手机打开论坛，在一片‘凪砂大人真的好帅’的帖子中留下了自己的一行。

“阁下，照顾好自己。”

——————————————————————————————————————

“阁下——”在微微的晨曦中，七种茨用自己的双腿紧紧地绞着乱凪砂的身体，想要永远把他留在自己身体里。这是他最后一个和乱凪砂在一起的夜晚，明天太阳升起的那一刻，就是乱凪砂新的合约开始生效的时间。

“祝阁下solo顺利，”七种茨在乱凪砂嘴唇边温柔地说道，很难辨别是真心还是假意，“在下今后也一定会为您应援的。”

“全都确定了吗，茨？”

“这是最好的结局了，阁下。”

“好吧，那，祝茨入职顺利。”乱凪砂回应着七种茨的吻。这一切发生的太快，他其实并不完全明白发生了什么，只知道茨告诉他，从新的合约生效开始，他会由新的制作人负责一切事项，也要听从cospro的全部安排，其中也包括了搬进公司安排好的宿舍和只使用公司发放的手机等等私人事务。乱凪砂问七种茨那是不是以后再也见不到他了，七种茨沉默了一会才回答‘是的阁下，毕竟以后我不再为cospro工作了，他们一定不会让您联系我的。’

“谢谢阁下，”七种茨紧紧地抱着乱凪砂，想让自己的身体牢牢地记住他的触感和温度，“今后阁下身边——”他想说今后乱凪砂身边一定还会有别人爱着他，但他的嗓子仿佛失声了一样，久久发不出声音，“今后阁下身边，一定还会有来自粉丝满满的爱。我也会是那其中的一部分，就像我还在阁下身边一样。”

七种茨挣扎着坐了起来，像平时一样为乱凪砂做了早饭，又替他整理好衣服，准备送他出门。

“阁下，”七种茨在乱凪砂即将关上门的时候叫住了他。

“什么事，茨？”

“给我，签一次名吧，阁下。”

“茨为什么突然要我签名？”乱凪砂以为七种茨不会对这种粉丝福利的象征有兴趣。

“以后阁下solo了，公司一定会给您设计新的签名吧，”七种茨笑了笑，平静地说道，“我还想留下这个旧的。”

“好，签在哪里？”乱凪砂接过了七种茨递过来的记号笔。

“这里。”七种茨解开了自己的衬衫，指了指自己左边的胸膛。

————————————————————————————————————

七种茨环视着整个房间里挂满的乱凪砂的海报，重重地叹了口气，又痛苦地把头埋进了双手里。他其实也算如愿以偿，乱凪砂现在作为一个solo偶像简直如日中天，人气远远的甩开了曾经与他并肩的eve，甚至隐隐有些赶上曾经的超级偶像们的势头，与四年前eden被网民唾骂的日子简直天壤地别。

七种茨奉献了自己在cospro的全部力量，再加上自己的偶像事业——他全部的心血，背起了全部的谩骂与指责，才让cospro重新与乱凪砂还有eve签了合约，却可惜他也不能再为乱凪砂争取到更多的自由。

直到今日他并不后悔自己的决定，乱凪砂如愿以偿的站回了偶像业的巅峰，而自己也去了别的公司从事着幕后工作，对七种茨来说，这种在背后操纵棋局的生活甚至让他更加如鱼得水。只除了一件事——他的身边，再也没有他深爱着的，那个人。

乱凪砂离开之后，七种茨一个人住在那个满是回忆的小公寓实在太过痛苦，于是搬了家，乱凪砂的生活也严格被公司限制着，两个人就从此断了联系。但其实对于七种茨来说，乱凪砂从来没离开过，他可以通过乱凪砂的通告判断着他的近况，也可以通过家里挂的满满的海报假装乱凪砂始终在陪着自己。

可他从来都没办法确定乱凪砂心里还有没有他，哪怕很偶尔乱凪砂的采访里会有人问到他对自己这个前队友的看法，七种茨很明显能知道乱凪砂的回答是一字一句按照公司提前给的台本来的。七种茨知道自己时时刻刻都无比渴望着乱凪砂，却什么都不能做，只能在疼到难以忍受的时候，用一只带着戒指的手，紧紧地捂住自己左侧的胸口。

七种茨就这样挣扎着，以一个粉丝的身份过了四年，一直到有一天一条新闻刺痛了他的眼睛。

————————————————————————————————————

“阁下！阁下！是我啊！”病房外的走廊里，七种茨被几个保镖架了起来拖向远处，无助的大喊着。他拜托了好多人才打听到乱凪砂所在的医院，又提前了很久来踩点，知道这个区域什么时候可以来探望，却还是解决不了病房前的众多保镖。

门外的吵闹惊醒了病床上躺着的乱凪砂，“不好意思，让他进来吧，”他对着身边的护士说道。

七种茨衣衫凌乱却来不及收拾，赶忙冲了进去，保镖们在身后关上了门。他把手里已经被蹂躏的乱七八糟的花束放在一边，跑到了乱凪砂身边。

此时，这个他朝思暮想的男人就这样活生生的出现在七种茨眼前，只是此时的他面色苍白，身上打着厚厚的石膏，一动也不能动。七种茨心疼地想抓起乱凪砂的手，却看见上面还插着针头，最后只能握住了他冰凉的手指。

“阁下，您还好吗？”七种茨关切的问。

乱凪砂动了动，没有说话。

“疼吗？阁下？”七种茨不敢想象这个曾经一直被自己精心照顾着的男人现在会变成这个样子，说话中甚至都带着哽咽。

“阁下……您还记得我吗？”七种茨看着一直不回答的乱凪砂，突然觉得手脚冰凉，脸上都失去的血色，小心翼翼的问到。

“茨。”终于，乱凪砂缓缓的回答道。

“我还以为您已经忘了我了，”七种茨恢复了笑容，他蹲下的身子，想更近的看着乱凪砂，“我很想你，阁下。”

“我没事，谢谢你来看我。”乱凪砂露出了一个标准的微笑。

“阁下……您就没什么别的话想对我说吗？”四年不见，七种茨觉得乱凪砂的话更少了，甚至比起从前对自己更加疏离，七种茨很难过，却还是抱着试一试的态度问出了口。

乱凪砂轻轻地叹息了一声，拿出了被七种茨握着的手，揉了揉七种茨玫瑰紫色的头发。

“过的好吗，茨？”

一行泪水顺着七种茨的眼眶掉落下来，他有好多好多话想和乱凪砂说，可是所有的话都乱糟糟的堆在嘴边，不知道该先放出哪一句。

病房外突然又吵闹了起来，“你们连我都不让进去吗？我可是跟公司报备过的！”又过了一会，房门突然被打开了，走进来一个令七种茨陌生又熟悉的人。

“七种茨？”巴日和显然非常惊讶，“你怎么会在这？”

“日和殿下。”七种茨站起来，和巴日和打了招呼。

“日和君，你怎么来了？”乱凪砂有气无力的说。

“我刚才听说你醒了，赶紧请了假就来了，”巴日和也上上下下检查了乱凪砂一遍，“你怎么样？疼不疼？”

“我没事，不要担心。”乱凪砂对巴日和笑了笑。

“日和殿下，我只看见新闻说阁下是从舞台上掉下来的，这么久了，cospro还没有确认责任人吗？”七种茨着急地问，手紧紧地握成了拳。

“公司最后定性的报告就是意外，”巴日和回答道，收起了脸上的笑容，“我去打听了一圈，也没有任何人肯说那天的情况，实在是问不出任何线索。”

“可是，你为什么会在这里？你也不在cospro，为什么会知道凪砂君在这里？”巴日和看着脸色越来越差的七种茨，也知道他的危险，他不想惹事，赶紧岔开了话题。

“我很担心阁下，”七种茨低下头，‘也很想他。’

病房门再一次开了，几个护士走进来说要带乱凪砂去检查，巴日和很遗憾居然只见了乱凪砂这么短的时间，但是也不能拦着，就目送着乱凪砂被他们推走。很快，空空荡荡的房间里就只剩下巴日和和七种茨两个人。

“好久不见啊，七种茨，聊聊？”巴日和难得和公司请了两个小时假，现在刚过了一小会，他也不想立刻回去做无穷无尽的工作。

“好，殿下。”七种茨看着站在自己附近的巴日和，觉得他身上有一种令自己无比熟悉的味道，同时他也迫切的想知道一些乱凪砂的近况就答应了。

“这里也不是说话的地方，去你家？方便吗？”医院楼里楼外都是狗仔，让巴日和无比烦躁。

“好。”

————————————————————————————————————

巴日和跟着七种茨来到了他的新家，刚走进门就被满墙满墙的海报震惊了。

七种茨也才反应过来，平时他和这些海报相处久了，只觉得是乱凪砂是在陪着他，也从来也没有觉得有任何问题。

“啊——”七种茨涨红了脸想解释，却实在是找不到任何借口，最后只能叹息一声，认命般地说道，“如您所见，在下就是这样一个肖想着乱凪砂阁下的无耻之人。”说完就逃一样的走向厨房，准备给巴日和泡些热茶之类的。

在这段七种茨不在的时间里，巴日和环视着房间房间里的海报，上面记录了乱凪砂solo四年以来的历程，最久之前的海报边缘甚至都微微泛了黄，但仍被平整的挂在了墙上，显然是精心呵护过的。巴日和还看见了房间里到处摆放的乱凪砂的周边，只是海报太过于有冲击力，让他刚进门时忽略了这无数的小物件。

七种茨深呼吸着，安慰自己反正巴日和曾经毕竟也是知道自己和乱凪砂的关系的，端着茶回到了客厅。

“你很爱凪砂？”巴日和深深地盯着正弯着腰在把茶杯放在桌上的七种茨，问到。

“这屋子就可以替我回答这个问题了，毫无疑问，阁下是十分优秀的偶像。”七种茨笑着说。

“你还是深爱着他，对不对？”巴日和知道七种茨不愿意回答，换了个问法。

听到这个问题的七种茨收起了脸上的笑容，他明白巴日和的问题，“如果不是深爱着的话——”，七种茨低着头，避开巴日和的视线，轻声回答道。

巴日和也叹息了一声，“我就知道，当年——”，巴日和的话也没有说完，有些话心里明白就好，哪怕说出来对事实也再也不能造成任何影响。巴日和早就猜到自己和乱凪砂的合同都是七种茨一手促成的，只不过这几年他也和七种茨断了联系，无法和他亲自确认。

“你辛苦了，七种茨。”沉默了一会，巴日和对七种茨表达了感谢。不用他仔细想，他也知道七种茨一定付出了巨大的代价。

“都过去了。阁下，他过的好吗？”七种茨即使今天刚刚见过乱凪砂，仍然无法得知这个问题的答案。

“你想听真话还是假话？”巴日和问。

七种茨沉默了。他其实能猜到cospro一定给乱凪砂塞了无穷无尽的工作，逼着他做了很多很多他不想做的事，七种茨左胸膛又隐隐疼了起来，“殿下，您一直陪着阁下的，对不对？”

“嗯。eve没有他人气那样高，公司对我的管理也没有他那样严格，”巴日和说。

“比如？”

“比如什么？”

“比如，您晚上可以和阁下见面对不对？”

巴日和明白了他指的是什么，“是，我没有第二天早上日程的时候，就可以溜到他家去。”

七种茨知道了之前自己在巴日和身上感受到的那种熟悉的气息是什么，那是和乱凪砂生活久了，沾染上的，乱凪砂的气息。

七种茨深深地看着巴日和，不知道作何感想。如果可以，他自然不想让别人接近他的阁下，但他也知道如果没有巴日和的陪伴，乱凪砂一个人一定很难熬。

“对不起，都是我能力不够。”七种茨恨自己没有为乱凪砂争取到更多的自由。

巴日和伸出手，把七种茨拉向了自己，给了他一个拥抱。

七种茨被这种温热的感觉包裹着，那份独属于乱凪砂的气息更浓烈了，让七种茨有些恍惚，偏过头，吻上了巴日和的脖颈。

巴日和被七种茨吓了一跳，但随即反应过来他是把自己当作了乱凪砂，也就任由七种茨亲。他低头看见七种茨放在自己腿上的手，无名指上戴着一个素银的戒指，也没什么装饰，他好奇的把那枚戒指取了下来观察，只看见那个戒指的内侧细细的刻着一行字。

“Ran Nagisa”

巴日和叹息一声，把戒指给他带了回去，抬起七种茨的头，深深地吻上了他。‘真是一个被爱折磨着的可怜人’，他想。

巴日和的吻很快就让七种茨意乱情迷起来，恍惚中他以为是乱凪砂在吻他，七种茨连忙扣着巴日和的头用力地把自己的舌头探入巴日和口腔，苦苦地追寻着他梦寐以求的气息。

“七种茨，”巴日和被七种茨急切的索取弄的根本喘不过来气，只能推开了他，七种茨却马上又贴了上来，双手捧着巴日和的脸，满面潮红，眯起眼睛看着他，“是你吗，阁下？”

巴日和看着这样欲求不满的七种茨只有叹息，他把手放在了七种茨的后背，隔着衣服轻轻抚摸着他的皮肤想让安慰他，怎料七种茨直接伸手解开了自己衬衫扣子，一边一遍又一遍的说着‘我好想你’，一边开始脱巴日和的衣服。四年刻骨铭心的想念早已让七种茨失去了理智，他只想离身边这个目前和乱凪砂最亲近的人再更近一点，就好像乱凪砂也能在自己身边一样。

巴日和后悔起自己刚才因为觉得他可怜而亲了他，只能无奈的按住的七种茨的手，“七种茨，你看清楚，我不是凪砂君啊。”

七种茨闻言停下了手中的动作，抬起头，用被泪水模糊了的双眼艰难地看着眼前的人，“可，你会替阁下操我的，对不对？”七种茨不愿意放弃自己和乱凪砂的任何一点，哪怕一点点微不足道的联系。

巴日和替七种茨擦掉了脸上的泪水，把他按在了沙发上翻了过去。

七种茨趴在沙发上，胸前的皮肤紧紧的贴着粗糙的布料，甚至蹭得他有些疼，巴日和的动作也并没有多熟练，只是一会快一会慢的撞击着他，可七种茨坚持抬着头，死死地盯着眼前的海报，还是高潮了。

感觉七种茨平静了一点之后，巴日和把他翻过来查看他的状态，七种茨闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张伸出舌尖喘息着，全身的皮肤都透着一层淡淡的粉红色。巴日和看见他左侧胸口上纹着棱角分明的三个字母，

“RAN”

那是只属于Adam时期的，乱凪砂的签名。

巴日和把手放了上去，轻轻的抚摸着，也像是抚摸着自己的过去。过了一会，他仿佛下了什么决心一样，说道，“把你的号码给我。”

七种茨一下子就清醒了过来，撑起了自己的身子，看着巴日和的眼睛，却不明白他的意思。

“凪砂君的合约还有一年就要到期了，不是吗？”

END


	26. 番外. 情人节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （⚠️知情三角前提⚠️）  
> （接番外2. 是三个人相处的日常，不是BE）  
> （情人节为主题其实没有很甜，借这个意象讲讲ibr的变化吧）

“阁下——”

“怎么了？”乱凪砂偏过了头，看向正靠在自己肩膀上休息的七种茨。

“没什么。”乱凪砂的回应本身就是七种茨想要的东西，他没有什么别的要求。

七种茨已经适应了和乱凪砂这样的相处方式。其实他现在的生活和从前也没有太大的不同，巴日和找乱凪砂出去过夜的次数并不多，有的时候还会叫上七种茨一起。剩下的大多数时间里，乱凪砂还是都陪在七种茨身边。

自从明确地知道了乱凪砂不会爱上自己之后，七种茨倒是节省下了很多纠结和胡思乱想的精力，反而让他在和乱凪砂相处中少了一些卑微和患得患失。只要乱凪砂还在陪着自己，还能在自己陷入自卑的时候和自己说茨真的很好，能在自己兴奋的时候和自己分享喜悦，七种茨觉得自己也没有什么别的奢求了。

乱凪砂低头亲了一下七种茨紫红的色头发，让他继续休息。

安静中，乱凪砂的手机铃声突然响起，

“日和？”乱凪砂接了起来，低声说道。

“凪砂，你们拍摄结束了吗～”，巴日和听起来很开心，“今天是情人节哦！我订了房间，你要不要来？”虽然是疑问句，但是巴日和其实早就做好了一切准备，他知道乱凪砂一定会同意的。

“嗯，好。”乱凪砂并不知道今天是什么日子，但他也没什么拒绝的理由。

“那我把地址发给你！”巴日停了一下又说，“毒蛇在你旁边吗，你问问他要不要来～”

巴日和的大嗓门早就穿出了听筒传到了七种茨耳边。

“情人节这种由商户包装出的节日，在下并没有什么兴趣，就不打扰阁下和殿下了。”还没等乱凪砂问自己，七种茨就回答道。

“让我猜猜，毒蛇是不是又说什么他才不愿意参加这种幼稚的活动？”巴日和也不用等乱凪砂回复自己，就替七种茨回答了，“那一会见啦，凪砂～”，他说完就挂掉了电话。

七种茨指挥司机开向了巴日和给的地址，送乱凪砂下车之后就离开了。

以现在的状态，他们依旧不适合并肩地出现在任何公共场合，不过这对于巴日和来说也不是什么难事。他提前订好了房间，买好了装饰和花，又预订了大餐，现在正在餐桌上微微地冒着热气。其实他真的定了三个人的量，想着这种日子扔下七种茨一个人不管也不太忍心，但是七种茨不来，多出来的那份就随手被他放到别的地方去了。

此时他正站在门口，等着给乱凪砂一个大大的拥抱。

“凪砂～”乱凪砂刚关上门就被抱住了，“工作辛苦了。”

乱凪砂低下头吻了吻巴日和柔软的嘴唇，又环视了一下四周，目光所到之处都装饰满了娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，像是火焰一样，让房间温度上升，“很好看，”乱凪砂给出了自己评价。

“凪砂来吃饭，一会就凉了，”巴日和拉着乱凪砂往里走，“我订了我最喜欢的餐厅呢，不知道你喜不喜欢～”

巴日和顺手关掉了一部分的灯，让餐桌上摇曳的烛光显得更有存在感一些，拿起酒杯微微摇晃了一下，浅金色的液体在烛光的映衬下闪闪发光，“情人节快乐，凪砂～”

“情人节吗，”乱凪砂搜索着自己的知识库，“是要恋人间互送礼物的节日呢。”

“不过我不知道日和也想做这个，没有给你准备，之后给你补上好不好？”

巴日和其实猜得到乱凪砂根本就不会注意这样的日子，但还是佯装生气道，“不是在当天送的礼物就不值钱了！”，又怕乱凪砂真的自责，补充道，“那凪砂要准备两份礼物补偿我才行！”

“好，”乱凪砂自然答应下来，“那日和准备了什么？”

巴日和其实准备吃过饭再拿出自己的礼物的，不过既然乱凪砂问了，也就起身去拿。

乱凪砂打开巴日和递来的精致的盒子，是一条纯黑色的choker，看起来和他正在带着的那条也没什么不一样，他看向了巴日和，不知道为什么要送自己这个。

“翻过来看看嘛，”巴日和笑到，“我在里面绣了自己名字哦～这样的话，平时哪怕我不在你身边，也可以陪着你了。”

“谢谢日和，我很喜欢。”乱凪砂笑了笑，伸手摘下自己那条的choker准备换上新的，巴日和赶紧走过去帮他从后面扣好，顺便就坐在了乱凪砂腿上。

“怎么样，会不舒服吗？”巴日和问他，手指来回抚摸着乱凪砂的脖子。

乱凪砂轻轻地摇了摇头，抓住了巴日和调皮的手指，他弄的自己有点痒。

“你喜欢就好。”巴日和的一根手指贴着乱凪砂的喉结伸了进去，勾起了刚刚带好的choker，把乱凪砂拉得离自己更近一点，低头缠绵地吻他。

一直到两个人气喘吁吁地分开彼此，巴日和回头看了一眼还没有吃过几口的晚餐，最后在好吃的和乱凪砂之间选择了乱凪砂。他伸手拿出了一枝玫瑰，放在乱凪砂的脸侧，在烛光的照耀下，玫瑰的红色映上了乱凪砂雕塑一样的精致脸庞，让他的脸上多了几分生气。

巴日和用嘴摘下了一枚花瓣，用舌头送进了乱凪砂嘴里，不停地绞着乱凪砂和花瓣，一直到花汁略微有些苦涩的味道充满了两个人的口腔。

“这是爱情的味道哦～凪砂君～”，巴日和红着脸放开了乱凪砂，眼睛微微眯了起来，笑意从他的眼波中传给近在咫尺的人。

“唔。”乱凪砂思考了一下，刚准备回答，巴日和赶紧开口了，

“凪砂君你不会要说什么花朵只是植物的生殖器不能代表爱情之类的话吧！”

乱凪砂无辜的点了点头表示自己确实准备这么说。

“凪砂你真的是，不浪漫的要命。”巴日和大叫一声趴在了乱凪砂身上，差点打翻乱凪砂身下的椅子，赌气似的说道。

“你才是爱情的味道，日和。”乱凪砂不知道巴日和怎么了，只能抱紧他保持着平衡，把之前被打断的话说完。

被乱凪砂的发言惊讶到的巴日和赶紧爬起来捧起乱凪砂的脸，红着脸仔仔细细的盯着他，但是乱凪砂的脸并没有什么变化，还是用那双无辜的橙红色眼睛盯着他。

巴日和又趴回了乱凪砂身上抱紧了他，用烧得通红的脸蹭着乱凪砂白色的发丝。

“日和你很热呢，”热量从乱凪砂头顶传来，让他觉得自己好像也有点热。

“因为我爱你呀，凪砂。”巴日和轻轻地说。

————————————————————————————————————

送乱凪砂离开之后七种茨指挥司机回到了ES大楼，时间还早，他还可以工作一会再回家。

一路上七种茨看见被粉红色装饰埋没的街道，陷入了思考。他在想自己和乱凪砂一起生活的这几年里，从来没有和乱凪砂庆祝过任何一次情人节，自己确实有点不好意思去做这种小女生才会做的事，他也一向以为自己和乱凪砂的关系中不需要这些润滑剂类的情调。乱凪砂也从来没有任何不满，更不会主动提出要庆祝情人节，两个人倒一直相安无事。

虽然今天七种茨拒绝了巴日和的邀请，但他也在想自己是不是也应该表示一下才好。可巴日和那边听起来做了很充足的准备，自己临时又该准备点什么呢？他想乱凪砂应该会留在巴日和那过夜，算算时间，离乱凪砂明早回到星奏馆差不多就只有十二个小时。

七种茨回到办公室就陷入了苦恼，随便就能买到的礼物太没有新意，可剩下的时间又明显不够他去准备一份精心定做的礼物。他环视四周，看到事务所派人送来的粉丝们送的堆成山的巧克力，突然有了灵感。

七种茨打开了众多花花绿绿的盒子，挑选了几种黑巧克力，起身去了厨房。他想给乱凪砂做一块“手工”巧克力，虽然这种把巧克力融化再凝固的做法说不上多高明，但是也总比自己去商店买个巧克力送乱凪砂好一些，他安慰自己到。

他来到厨房之后找出一个小奶锅，把巧克力掰成了几块扔进了锅里开始加热，然后开始思考应该做一个什么形状才好。方形太普通，心形的话——七种茨有点脸红，他从来没有如此肉麻地向乱凪砂传递过心意。但是他想，既然自己今天要学着去做这些情侣间甜蜜的小事，那就做到底好了。他找出锡纸，折叠几下增加硬度让锡纸能立在桌面上，咬咬牙整理出一个心形，歪歪扭扭的，实在是算不上多精致。

厨房里传来了难闻的味道，惊醒了正和心形埋头苦战的七种茨。锅里的巧克力已经开始发焦，干在了锅底，硬硬地聚成一团。七种茨连忙关了火，但也没能救回这个锅。

七种茨看着厨房的一片狼藉，有些泄气，他在想自己是不是真的因为做不好这些事才会让乱凪砂总是轻易地被巴日和带走。深夜的ES厨房里空空荡荡，七种茨看向了窗外的黑夜，落地窗上隐隐约约映出了他孤独的身影，他站得笔直，白色的衬衫一丝不苟的塞在硬挺的西裤里，除了一头紫红色的头发被微微揉乱以外，冷硬得完全不像是一个陷入爱情的人。

有一种莫名的情绪萦绕在七种茨心头，他自然不愿意承认在这种“人为”的事情上还要输给巴日和，整理了一下心情，拿出手机开始搜索加热巧克力的正确方法。他勉强又找出一个锅和一个大小合适的碗，隔着水边加热着巧克力边缓缓搅拌着，终于成功地把融化完全的巧克力倒进了他做的简易模具里。

七种茨伸出手指整理了一下溢出来的部分，保证锡纸揭开的时候侧边能光滑平整些。巧克力在慢慢地凝固着，他伸出舌头舔掉了手指上的液体，‘挺甜的’，七种茨笑了笑，又翻出一根筷子，犹豫了一下，最后在即将成型的巧克力上写上了自己的名字。

七种茨又从刚才拆开的那堆包装纸中找到了最接近紫红色的一张， 把这块并不怎么精致的巧克力包了起来，做完这些之后伸了伸懒腰，终于放松了一些。他看着手里这个紫红色小方块，开始想着乱凪砂安静地吃巧克力的样子，就像是他把自己吃掉一样。七种茨不禁幸福的笑了起来，‘以后这样的事也不是不能做一些’，他想。

七种茨拿着巧克力走向了星奏馆，乱凪砂的房间黑着灯，羽风薰和葵裕太早已睡下。七种茨轻而易举的用别针敲开了门锁，安静地把巧克力放在了乱凪砂床上就出了门，没有吵醒任何人。

‘情人节快乐，阁下。’

黑暗里，七种茨轻轻地说。

————————————————————————————————————

【白色情人节，七种茨的场合】

“茨。”乱凪砂敲了敲七种茨办公室的门。

“阁下？这么早，您有什么事吗？”七种茨从文件堆里抬起头。

乱凪砂把一个小盒子放在了七种茨的桌子上。

“这是什么？”七种茨在乱凪砂的示意下打开了盒子，是一颗宝石。

“今天是白色情人节，这是给茨的回礼。”乱凪砂微笑着说。

“白色情人节？”

“茨在情人节的时候不是送了我巧克力吗？大家说情人节收到了礼物就要在白色情人节回礼，有什么问题吗？”乱凪砂看着困惑的七种茨，回答到。

“不，谢谢阁下，”七种茨被这份礼物弄得有点措手不及，他完全不记得今天是所谓的白色情人节，更没想到乱凪砂会送自己礼物。他端详了一下那颗不小的宝石，“矢车菊蓝宝石，这颗很贵的啊，阁下，您真的要送给我吗？”

“啊。我只是觉得这个颜色很像茨的眼睛，”乱凪砂回答，“而且，买宝石的钱应该也是茨给我的吧？”

“谢谢阁下，”七种茨的心涌进了些许甜蜜，不自觉的笑了起来，也不在乎这宝石当时花了自己多少钱，站起来亲了亲乱凪砂的嘴唇，怕门口有人路过看到，蜻蜓点水一样就松开了，“阁下有心了。”

“茨喜欢就好。还有第二份礼物，嗯，茨有什么想做的事吗？”

“阁下，为什么还有第二份礼物？”七种茨拉着乱凪砂走到门口，关好了办公室的门，在门后环住了乱凪砂的腰。

“因为我情人节的时候没有准备礼物，那天日和跟我说，没有在当天送礼物的话要准备两份礼物补偿他。茨也是情人节当天送我的巧克力吧？所以我也要准备两份补偿你。”

“啊，”七种茨有点脸红，他在想要不要告诉乱凪砂他也是临时才准备的巧克力，又是过了凌晨十二点才偷偷放在乱凪砂床上的，不应该收这么重的回礼，但他又很想再要乱凪砂一份礼物，还是开了口，“那，阁下的第二份礼物是什么？”

“茨，有什么想做的事吗？”乱凪砂又问了一遍，“茨每天工作很辛苦，所以我打算拿出一天的时间只陪茨做想做的事情，你想做什么都可以。”

“阁下，”七种茨把脸贴在乱凪砂的胸口，“谢谢阁下。不过阁下的心意我领了，在下还有工作要做，阁下能在晚上陪我就好了。”

“不可以哦，”乱凪砂伸手抬起了七种茨的下巴，强迫他看向自己，“茨也需要休息。”

“哪有阁下这么送礼的，”七种茨轻轻地抱怨，但听起来却一点威慑力都没有，认命地说道，“那阁下让我调整一下日程吧。”

“尽快哦”，乱凪砂眯起眼睛，半威胁半微笑地看着七种茨，一直到七种茨的脸变得通红，在他的额头上轻轻地落下一吻。

“阁下有心了。”七种茨幸福地把发着热的脸埋进乱凪砂胸前，‘情人节真是个好传统’，他心想，不禁开始期待起了明年的情人节。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感叹一下自己写凪日茨的时候比写凪茨下手温柔多了  
> ngs给hyr的回礼就不写了，反正送不送都不影响他俩甜甜蜜蜜的  
> 本来最开始写这段就是为了稍微改变一下ibr的性格的


	27. 番外. 办公室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间是 番外.梦想 和 番外.爱（二）之后  
> 接的是之前一个叫布丁的小甜饼  
> 乱写一气都写懵了。。布丁发没发ao3我都不记得了  
> （布丁就是讲hyr下班来看ngs，结果ibr抱着ngs死活不放手，hyr说哼那我走了，ibr不想松手也不想让ngs去追hyr，事后就带着ngs买甜品哄hyr高兴）

好不容易吃到了喜欢的布丁，又拿着乱凪砂挑的蛋糕哄好了巴日和那尊大佛，七种茨心满意足地又带着乱凪砂回到了他的所长办公室。时间已近深夜，ES大楼里空空荡荡，连亮着的灯都不剩下几盏。七种茨也没有开灯，拉着乱凪砂来到了大大的落地窗前， 伸手攀上了他的身体。

“现在操我吧，阁下。”七种茨用手捧着乱凪砂的脸，定定地看着他，认真地说道。蓝色的眸子透过镜片隐隐闪烁着光芒，在黑暗中忽明忽暗。

“茨。”乱凪砂顺势环住七种茨的腰，“你今天怎么了？”乱凪砂觉得七种茨今天不太对劲，即使平时七种茨也不少缠着自己做爱做个不停，今天的他也似乎过于执着了。

“下午的时候也是，你宁可事后去找日和道歉也不放开我。出什么事了吗？”

“告诉我。”乱凪砂用手指捏住了七种茨正准备靠近自己的脸，强迫他看着自己。

七种茨脑海里闪过了巴日和的话，‘如果你想得到凪砂的爱，就要自己去争取’。可即使明白这个道理，很多话七种茨依旧很难说出口，他不禁垂下了眼睛，不敢看向乱凪砂盯着他的目光，紧闭的嘴唇在他苍白的脸上微微颤抖着。

乱凪砂见状只能叹了口气，松开了捏着七种茨脸的手，抚上他的背轻轻拍打着他，希望他能放松一些。七种茨顺势把脸贴向了乱凪砂的胸膛，紧紧地抱着他。

“说起来，茨的生日快到了，”这一年以来，即使在巴日和劝过七种茨之后，七种茨还是会时不时地露出这种害怕而惊慌的神情，乱凪砂也逐渐地找到了应对的方法，和他聊着一些轻松的话题转移着他的注意力，“茨有什么想要的礼物吗？”

“想要阁下陪我一天。”七种茨闷闷的声音从乱凪砂的胸前传来。

“我倒是没问题，”乱凪砂轻轻地笑，“不过，事务所的大家有给茨准备惊喜派对，之前来问过我是否愿意参加之类的。啊，按理说不应该提前告诉你的，但是我想，你应该早就猜到了吧？”

七种茨‘嗯’了一声当作回答，他当然知道，这种能在所长面前表现的机会，事务所的人自然不会放过。

“嗯，那茨的生日之后，就是圣诞了。不过圣诞的话，日和早就邀请了我们一起庆祝的。然后就是新年，今年茨还要举办跨年演唱会吗？”

“不要！”七种茨突然大声了起来，从乱凪砂的胸前抬起头，甚至吓了乱凪砂一跳。

“我知道茨想和我一起庆祝节日，但是跨年演唱会的话，有很多粉丝期待着呢，不是吗？”

“不要！”七种茨又重复了一声，声音里充满了抗拒。对他来说，去年的跨年演唱会简直是噩梦一样的回忆。

“我明白了，”乱凪砂见状又把七种茨抱进了自己怀里，伸手插进了他的发丝之间，轻轻地抚摸着，“看来去年新年的事对你造成的伤害比我意识到的更大一些。去年的事是我不好，对不起，茨。我不希望你一直这样难过下去，我还能做点什么补偿你吗？”

“操我。”七种茨闷闷的声音再一次传了上来。

“茨。”乱凪砂对油盐不进的七种茨有点无措，只能换上严肃一点的语气让他不要再说这样的话。

“阁下，您还没在这个办公室和我做过爱呢，”可能是害怕乱凪砂这样的语气，也可能是因为话题正好聊到了这里，七种茨最终还是开口解释道，“去年的时候，阁下和殿下去海边的时候，我一个人呆在这里，那时候副所长办公室已经被清掉了，可我真的很想您，想回忆一点我们做爱的样子，这个办公室却连一丁点属于阁下的记忆都没有。”

“下午我抱着您的时候，突然想到了这件事，我不想呆在这样的办公室，所以才——”一时间放弃了思考的七种茨难得的说出了心里的话，却很快就在意识回复之后选择了不再说下去，只是紧紧地抱着乱凪砂，不敢抬头看他，似乎在为了自己这样难为情的请求而羞愧。

乱凪砂松开了抱着七种茨的手，让他抬头看向自己。七种茨的脸烧得通红，映着从窗外透过的月光，显露出瑰丽的色彩。乱凪砂带着七种茨转了个身，让他面对大大的落地窗，自己从身后抱住了他。

“如果茨执意想让我这样做，自然是可以的，”乱凪砂的下巴轻轻地蹭着七种茨的头发，“可是就我来说，我并不希望茨总是只通过性爱来证明我的存在。这一年来，日和教会了我很多关于爱的事，我想，他也应该教会了你很多。如果茨想要回忆，我更希望它是充满着爱意的，而不是只充满着欲望的。”

“阁下，我当然是爱您的。我只是——”七种茨以为乱凪砂只是在找借口拒绝自己的请求，正准备再想一些别的话出来解释。

“我也爱你，茨。”乱凪砂打断了七种茨的话，轻轻地吻着他玫瑰紫色的头发，吻过他的耳廓，不断地用嘴唇摩擦着他红得滴血的耳垂。

“阁下——”乱凪砂湿热的呼吸一直缠绕在七种茨的耳畔，他的身体诚实地起了反应，甚至有些站不住，只能软软地背靠在乱凪砂身上。七种茨的思考速度也慢了下来，他有点迷茫，不明白乱凪砂的意思，明明他的话是在说他不喜欢自己这种求欢的方式，但现在正在亲吻自己的阁下，又在切切实实地撩拨着自己的欲望。

“啊—啊——”七种茨不受控制地呻吟出声，随着乱凪砂每一次舔过他的耳垂，他的身体一下又一下的颤抖着，他偏过头想躲开这个带给他颤栗的人，乱凪砂的手却收得更紧了些，只把七种茨困在了自己这一方温柔的小世界里。

“阁下——不要，不要折磨我了——”七种茨的性器早已高高的挺起，身体也逐渐湿润起来。可乱凪砂除了一直温柔地攻击着他敏感的耳朵，迟迟不肯有进一步的动作，七种茨没有办法，又怕直接说出来又让乱凪砂不高兴，只能紧紧地缩在乱凪砂的怀抱里，用整个后背摩擦着他，似乎乱凪砂的气息可以透过两个人的衣服传进他的身体一样。

终于，乱凪砂的手沿着七种茨的大腿向上抚摸着，准备去解他的皮带，中途路过胯下的时候，不过是轻轻地抚过，七种茨却被刺激地差点直接射了出来。裤子顺着纤细的腿一直垂到地上，乱凪砂一边亲吻着七种茨的后颈，一边把手指伸进了早已湿漉漉的后穴，简单地扩张了几下就顺利的容下的三根手指，乱凪砂抽出了手，准备解开自己的皮带。

原本靠在乱凪砂身上，几乎已经被情欲淹没的七种茨突然挣扎了起来，“不要这个姿势阁下！”，记忆中刺骨的冷意突然沿着脊柱传遍了他的全身，可惜他没有力气挣脱乱凪砂的怀抱，很快就被乱凪砂推在了冰冷的玻璃窗上，随即被粗大的硬物贯穿了身体。

“别害怕，茨。”乱凪砂把自己的性器放进七种茨身体之后，没有立刻抽动，而是把一只手伸进了他身前的衬衫，轻轻地抚摸着他的皮肤，安抚着他的情绪，又用另一只手解开了他胸前的扣子，扯掉了七种茨身上最后一件衣服。

七种茨的乳头再一次贴上了冰凉的玻璃，冷颤和从皮肤传来的刺激都让他剧烈地颤抖着，他不敢看窗外的万丈深渊，只能偏过头，闭上眼睛，小声地抗议着。

乱凪砂在七种茨身前的手逐渐向上抚摸着，宽大的手掌同时覆上了七种茨的两个乳头，终于隔绝了他的冷意。乱凪砂用指尖轻轻地在其中一个上画着圈，挑动着这个敏感的小肉尖，如他预想中的一样，随着他手指的动作，身下的人不断地抖动了起来。

七种茨抓着乱凪砂的手腕，不愿意让他把手从自己胸前抽走，同时感受着乱凪砂落在自己后颈上，肩膀上，还有后背上的吻，乱凪砂温热的呼吸和湿润的舌尖一寸寸地侵占着他的皮肤，让他皮肤一点点地变色，甚至连皮肤上的毛孔都全部张开了想欢迎乱凪砂一样。

不断有液体从两个人身体相交的地方缓缓流下，七种茨的后穴紧紧地包裹着身体里的异物，随着他每一次的颤抖，他的肉壁都细密地摩擦过乱凪砂肉棒上的每一处，仿佛都能感受到上面的每一根青筋，每一个小小地凸起。这样与乱凪砂紧密相连的，灵肉相融的快感，更是让七种茨不受控制的抖个不停。

七种茨的呼吸声甚至完全化成了呻吟，他张着嘴，每一次吐气都是化成了实体的爱意，源源不断地从他身体中涌出来，回荡在整个房间中。

“还要换姿势吗，茨？”乱凪砂看着已经完全放弃挣扎的七种茨，在他的耳边轻轻笑着说。

“不——不要了，”乱凪砂的声音似乎唤醒了七种茨的一点意识，他突然意识到自己还身处一场性爱中，连忙抓着乱凪砂的另一只手，试图向后撞击着他。乱凪砂轻轻地笑了一下，按住了七种茨的腰，终于如他所愿地动起了起来，操弄着他的身体。

“啊——阁下——”敏感的身体让自己身体被碾过的快感放大了许多倍，七种茨也忘了自己身处何处，大声地叫了出来。

深夜的cospro所长办公室里，一丝不挂的七种茨终于为他的新办公室举行了剪彩仪式。

“茨，”乱凪砂温柔地回应着他的呼喊，“叫我的名字吧。”

“阁下——”被快感淹没的七种茨无法作出乱凪砂想要的反应，只能无意识地叫着，当作回答乱凪砂的话。

“叫我凪砂，茨。”

“阁——凪——凪—砂——”，七种茨跟着乱凪砂重复道。

“乖，我爱你哦～”乱凪砂奖励似的亲了亲七种茨的头发。

随着乱凪砂的话，七种茨毫无征兆的高潮了，精液从他高昂着的性器射在了他身前的玻璃上，溅出了白白的一滩。这一次的性爱并不激烈，高潮的感觉却一层又一层地， 持久而连绵不断地袭击着七种茨。

七种茨的脸贴在玻璃上，双目紧闭，张着嘴艰难的喘息和呻吟着。乱凪砂想着这还是在办公室不方便清理，于是把性器抽了出来，射在了七种茨的大腿上。

乱凪砂转过身，拿了几张纸巾过来想帮七种茨擦干净。七种茨双腿的双腿却软的不行，离开了乱凪砂支撑的他，立刻向前栽去，整个贴着玻璃缓缓下滑。

回过头的乱凪砂，看到七种茨背对着自己跪在地上，连忙蹲下来把他的大腿擦了擦，又搬过他的身子让他坐到自己身上。七种茨的思绪还在漂浮着，被自己精液糊了满脸也没有发觉。此时的他眼镜歪歪斜斜的挂在脸上，嘴唇嫣红，脸上挂着一层晶莹的液体，在月光下微微闪着光。

‘茨真的很美，’乱凪砂想，却还是又拿来几张纸把七种茨的脸擦干净，然后低头含住了他嘴唇，轻轻的舔舐着。不一会，七种茨回应了他的吻，甚至更加激烈地，伸出舌头侵占着乱凪砂口腔里每一寸的领地，搜刮着他的气息，吞为己有。

“阁下——”在他耗尽自己肺里的空气之前，七种茨终于放开了乱凪砂，他发现在自己正赤身裸体的坐在乱凪砂身上。亲吻的时候光裸的皮肤不断地摩擦着乱凪砂身上的布料，粗糙的质感让他的皮肤再一次发红而敏感了起来。

“你该叫我什么？”乱凪砂笑着问。

七种茨的脸又红了起来，他找回了刚才的记忆，记忆里除了乱凪砂的爱，自己好像，还叫了阁下的名字？清醒过来的七种茨不再好意思叫出口，只能把头埋在乱凪砂肩膀上，不再说话。乱凪砂也不逼他，只是抱着他，轻轻地摸着他的头发。

“冷吗，茨？”乱凪砂突然问，即使办公室里有中央空调，但现在毕竟也还是冬天。

“不冷，阁下。”

“还害怕吗？”

“什么？”

“茨还害怕吗？害怕新年，害怕我，害怕日和。”

七种茨从乱凪砂身上抬起了头，看着他的眼睛。乱凪砂琥珀色的眼睛里，溢满了温柔，从眼睛里传达的爱意，足以抚平七种茨的一切情绪。

七种茨摇了摇头，捧起乱凪砂的脸，亲了亲他柔软的嘴唇。

“谢谢阁下。”

“茨现在觉得这个办公室怎么样？”

七种茨抬起头看了看周围，“现在我觉得，这个办公室，比之前那个副所长办公室好多了。”

“那，七种所长，生日想要什么礼物呢？”乱凪砂知道自己想传达的东西已经顺利的传达给了七种茨，于是笑着重复了最开始的问题。

“操我。”七种茨回答道，一边从乱凪砂的怀抱里直起身子，跨坐在他身上，与乱凪砂全身上下唯一一处裸露的皮肤接触着，不断扭动着自己的身体，勾引着他。

“可，今天并不是茨的生日。”

“今天也要。”

“好。”乱凪砂吻了吻七种茨的嘴唇，表示同意，就任由七种茨按着自己的身体为所欲为。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“还有力气吗，茨？” 乱凪砂看着瘫在自己身体上一动不动的七种茨，伸出手臂把他捞了起来，“要我抱你回家吗？”

‘回家吗’，七种茨脑海里大概过了下自己的资产，突然想好了今年给乱凪砂的新年礼物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性欲与爱无关  
> 也可以与爱有关  
> 这回真的是HE了吧！！！（震声）


End file.
